Soul Meets Body
by ALovelyEccentricSoul
Summary: SEQUEL TO COME TOGETHER / Milan Crespo and the gang return back to Shermer High on Monday morning. Do they all remain together or does everything fall apart? Milan, Brian, and the gang struggle to hold onto what they've developed in detention. "And I do believe it's true, that there are roads left in both of our shoes. But if the silence takes you, then I hope it takes me too."
1. Luck

**A/N:****The purpose of this sequel is going to be based on what happens AFTER the Saturday detention and the continuation of our favorite characters lives as they finish up the school year! There will be drama, tragedy, love, hate, pain, good times, bad times, and…****death. ** **I hope you are all ready for this ride because I guarantee you it will be a long one. Also to new readers you don't necessarily have to read 'Come Together' which is the first story but if you wish to click on my profile and you shall find it! :)**

* * *

_How can we push aside all the bad and make it right?__  
__Now you got me all choked up…__  
__I'm sorry, brother__\- __I know I let you down__  
__I'm sorry for how I up and left this town.__  
__Please just listen cause I don't ask for much,__  
__I am my own man__  
__I make my own luck._

_**-American Authors, "Luck."**_

* * *

People hate Mondays because it goes on and on, especially if you're in school. The weather didn't make it much better Milan Crespo thought but she knew better to see the good in each passing day. School starts at 7:20 and Milan awakes at 4:30 each morning to meditate in the woods that was right behind her Aunt Tina's house. Aunt Tina has a small farm where she receives extra money on the side plus the money she makes as a nurse at the hospital. Milan knew that early mediation plus the small walk she made to get to the meadow where she normally meditated would be calming for her. Milan knew that mediation was key to the peace she needed in her life, she thought if everyone woke up before the sunrise maybe people would stop the anger pulsing through their veins each morning. Hell, they might even see the good in what each morning could hold if they just thought about it.

After her early mediation she would always come back with fresh flowers she found in the meadow. She would divide half the large flowers and place them in a vase in the kitchen counter and spend fifteen minutes creating a flower crown. Once the crown was made she left it on the kitchen counter and marched back up the steps to take herself a warm bath. Today she pulled on a white off the shoulders lace top that exposed her tan collarbones, she slipped into some light washed jeans that sat on her stomach. She wrapped a gold hip scarf around her waist and slipped on white oxfords to complete her outfit. She left her natural curly hair alone because that was mother's earth's gift to her. Grabbing her things for school she made her way down the steps to see her Aunt Tina with her back to Milan, her long black hair was wet and wavy leaving Milan to believe that her aunt also bathed this morning.

"Well don't you look fancy…are you dressing this way for your boyfriend?" Her Aunt teased her as she looked at the young teen from over her shoulder.

Milan smiled, "No. I do not want to live a life where I need to impress people all the time. Brian…would not care if I walked into school in rags, he would still look at me as the girl from detention."

Aunt Tina smiled at the young girl and flipped the pancakes once more, "Speaking of _detention_….you took the keys to Ophelia when I specially took them away from you. "

Milan chewed on her lips as she took a seat at the bar stools that sat in front of the island, "I sincerely apologize for doing so Auntie…I could not bear another moment without my sweet ride."

Aunt Tina nodded, "I accept your apology but I'm going to be bringing you to school for the rest of this week until you've proved to me that you earned your keys back. More chores around the house also but not too much because I'm not that cruel."

Milan breathed in the sweet scent of batter and flour, next to the flat cake sat strawberries and bananas. Milan thanked her Aunt as she told her niece that the car leaves in fifteen if she was not ready by then she would have to find herself another ride. Milan was left in the kitchen on her own as her Aunt went upstairs to change into her scrubs. As Milan chewed on her pancake her thoughts drifted to what would go down on this cloudy Monday morning. Would everyone be the same or would they all see the change they needed to be. Claire Standish seemed to think that things would return back to the way things were originally and the teens would all go back to their respected areas.

But Milan Crespo didn't think like that. If she befriended someone new she would not just brush them off as if they were nothing, which was not in her nature. Before Milan knew it Aunt Tina was downstairs again rushing her to wash her dish and that she would be in the car. The young teen made sure to put the alarm on the house and lock the doors before jogging over to the waiting 1984 Toyota Land Cruiser. The car ride was all in good fun with the seventeen year old and her aunt singing along to Paul McCartney's hit song with Michael Jackson, 'Say Say Say,' quite badly on her aunt's part.

The drive from the farm to the school took approximately twenty minutes but driving with her Aunt felt like five. Milan noticed Allison as soon as her aunt pulled into the school parking lot. Milan left out of the car but not without giving her aunt a huge kiss on the cheek and wishing her a lovely day. Milan grinned at Allison who had her arm folded around her stomach and the elbow from her other arm on top of that arm as she chewed at her already bitten fingernails.

"Hello friend, it's a pleasant morning we're having aren't we?" Milan questioned as she stood on the front yard beside her new friend.

Allison pulled her nail out of her mouth and quickly turned to Milan, "You love popping up whenever you want don't you?"

Milan laughed, "Allison I walked right in front of you…what's on your mind buttercup?"

Allison shrugged her shoulder and craned her neck over the kids that just pulled up. Milan followed Allison's eyes before looking behind herself to see Andrew's jock friends snickering and pointing at Allison. Milan frowned and looked at her new friend to see that she did not have too much dark clothing on today, the only thing dark on her was her shoes and a sweater that hugged her back. Allison wore a baby blue blouse underneath the charcoal grey sweater with a ribbon wrapped around her throat she also wore ripped jeans in the knee area that did not hug her figure. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with her bangs still in her eyes but there was not an ounce of make-up on her face. This change was only good if Allison liked it and not because Claire or Andrew thought she looked better this way.

"Stop staring…it's bad enough Andy's friends already given me shit since I've got here." Allison mumbled but did not make eye contact with Milan.

Frowning Milan wondered what she meant by that. She studied Andy's crew, there were four of them that always provoked trouble. "Don't pay them any mind Ally, mind over matter."

Allison snorted, "Then I guess that applies to me also since Andrew decided not to show when he said he would meet me here. The bell rings in two minutes."

Milan pursed her lips she felt horrible for her friend. She did not wish to think the worse of Andrew Clark for not showing. You don't just kiss someone, show affection, and promise them something then go back on everything you've done. Milan grasped onto Allison's forearm, "He'll be here," The curly haired beauty's soft-spoken voice was cut off by the bell.

"Go to English…I'll meet you there." Allison mumbled once more.

Milan did not want to leave her friend there but she knew that Allison would snap at her and she did not want to add to her negative energy. Milan turned around and bumped into a hard chest, she stepped back to look at one of Andrew's teammates. His name was Tyler Greenwood, he was about 5'11, red hair, freckles, strong jawline, and hazel brown eyes. He was definitely attractive but he failed to have the personality to match.

"Good morning melons…how about we skip class and go behind the football field and you can teach me all about your spiritual ways, but I guarantee you the things I'll make you scream won't make god happy."

Milan simply smiled at him and pulled out a forget me not flower and placed it in his hands, "The way you speak to me won't get you far towards a wife in the future, my friend. Think of your mother, grandmother, baby sister, aunt, cousin or whomever were spoken to the exact same way you've just spoke to me. How would you react? All I ask is for you to be kind instead of disrespectful. Have a lovely day Tyler."

She side stepped him and ignored the stares, the laughs she received or from Tyler's shocked face. "You're nothing but a slut anyway, don't think I don't know about Gregory. My dad and your stepdad are pals!"

Milan tried to fight the shivers that went over her body and hesitated a bit. She could feel Tyler's smirk without even turning around.

"That's right…so if you don't want me to spill the beans to this whole school, then you'll be coming with me sunshine!"

Milan slowly turned her curvy petite frame around and the next thing she knows is a fist colliding with Tyler's jaw. Milan's eyes went wide as she looked over to see neck length hair get flicked backwards, fingerless gloves shook as the person shook their hand out. There stood John Bender as he grabbed onto Tyler's blue letterman jacket, "She's not going anywhere with you, Tyler. The next time you talk, look, or even think about messing with her you won't just have me to deal with you'll have my boys to deal with also! Your ass is mine!"

There was a slight crowd forming to see what was going on, Tyler's pale skin was now bruising and his face turned red from the embarrassment. Tyler Greenwood had a smart mouth he didn't like to be made a fool of. Milan saw five of Bender's burner friends standing not too far away from him, daring the rest of Tyler's friends to jump into the fight but they were nowhere to be found. An arm was placed on Milan's shoulder which she flinched from thinking it was one of Tyler's friends. Instead she looked up to see a red eyed boy with dark hair gelled up and a hard stare looking at the scene. This was one of Bender's close friends, 'Bud'. Milan was not sure why his nickname was that since he smoked marijuana and messed around with nose candy most of the time. When Bud couldn't get high he always had a cigarette in his hands just flicking buds left and right. Bud was always kind to her, strange but kind. He sort of reminded her of the male version of Allison. Tyler opened his mouth to say something but Bender shoved him onto the ground, "I paid money to see your mom dance last night for me, and she did put on quite the show." Tyler smirked with his bruised jaw.

All Milan saw was fire beneath John's dark eyes, Milan moved to take a step forward but Bud squeezed her shoulder. John brought his fist backwards and brought it down into Tyler's nose as she heard a loud crunch. The whole crowd winced as the field only heard groans from the boy, John's fist was filled with his blood. John kicked his sides, "You think I give a shit about my mother huh?! Newsflash, pal! Don't talk about shit if you don't know shit!"

Milan could not bear to watch anymore, "Johnny!"

A wad of spit landed on Tyler as John looked up at the girl he began to look at as a sister. He was panting as he looked over at her panicked face, he didn't know what exactly to say to her but from the look on her face he could tell that she was not happy with the way he handled things. A loud horn broke the gang of teens up, the teens rushed off to their classes as the warning bell went off signaling that everyone was now late. The only people that remained were Bender, Bud, Milan, Bender's four other friends, and Tyler's friends ran over but Andrew was not there. John looked over at the horn with a scowl on his face…he knew that car from anywhere.

"Bud…get her to class. I'll handle this asswipe."

Bud nodded and steered Milan away from the scene quickly, she looked over Bud's shoulder to see John break his eyes away from her retreating form to look at Mr. Vernon who climbed out of his car and rushed over to the scene with his hands on his hips. Bud brought the girl into the empty hallway, "I can't just leave him out there. The whole thing started because of me, I'll feel guilty."

Bud shrugged his leather covered shoulders, "Don't worry about it sweetheart, John's got this covered."

Milan held onto her head, "That's not the point and you know it. We can't feed into the negativity that half of this humanity holds! It's not right…that's why I walked away from someone with so much hate in their heart…they have to figure it out on their own sometimes."

Bud sucked in his cheeks and leaned down to look into her unique eyes, "It's cute that you think the world is full of glitter and rainbows. Reality check, everyone does not see the world the same way you do, your two hippie friends or Mrs. Zachary do okay. I do hardcore drugs because I'm fucked and so are the other people at this school. That's just the way it is, you can't fix everyone sweetheart, you just can't! So let it go and let us handle it. John wants me to take you to class and that's exactly what I'm going to do, so come on…everything will be fine."

Milan could not believe that this was happening right now. Milan never just backed out of situations when it comes to Johnny. She always had his back and felt a pang of guilt dancing in her body and there was no way that she could just let that go. She needed to find a release, she needed her blossom or some marijuana. The two walked side by side until Milan told Bud that he should get to class and that she was a big enough to walk to her class by herself. Bud laughed and said that he wasn't going to go to class and that he would see her later. She wished she could have asked him for a cigarette or if he had any green on him but it was too late now. She messed with the strap of her satchel bag and blinked out of her daze until she saw Mr. Vernon staring straight at her at the end of the hall.

"Don't think I didn't see you out there on the front lawn with the rest of the teens this morning, Miss. Crespo! Plus you're already late to your first class so you might as well march yourself into the holding room with Bender."

Milan chewed on her bottom lip and looked at the room, there were a few kids in there so she looked back at Mr. Vernon.

"That sounds enjoyable…_but _knowing Johnny, he's most likely not in there."

Mr. Vernon frowned, "What are you blabbing about?" He asked as he peaked through the glass window. He pulled away from the window to see the last of Milan skipping down the hallway, he yelled, "Got damn it!" And walked into the holding room.

Laughter echoed down the hallways as Milan stopped skipping as she spotted Andrew entering through the side doors. He stopped as he opened the set of the doors that connected to the school hallway. He stared at her as if he was a deer caught in headlights. "Did you promise that you would meet Allison at the front of the school?"

Andrew slowly walked over to her, "Why does it sound like you're accusing me of something?"

Milan took a deep breath, "My apologies…I'm having a bad morning but I'm sure it'll be better as the day progresses."

Andrew gave off a bitter laugh, "You're morning could not be as bad as mine, believe me."

Milan cocked her head to the side a wave of curls fell into her view, "Is that so? Do you want to talk about it?"

Andrew frowned as he jerked his head back, "Why would I ever want to talk to _you_…someone's who's always happy, about _my _problems?"

Milan stared into Andrew's sparkling blue eyes, "Because maybe I'm the only one who could understand."

It was silent between the two before Andrew decided to break the silence, "Look I appreciate the effort but I don't need any advice…so can you just do me a favor and butt out?" He muttered as he walked by her bumping his shoulder with hers a little too hard.

Milan stumbled but caught herself as she watched his retreating form, "What should I tell Ally?" She whispered not knowing if he heard her or not.

He did.

He continued walking but turned as he walked backwards, "Don't tell her anything…I'll handle it. It's not any of your concern, like I said before butt out."

Andrew Clark was right this time, it was not Milan's business unless the two decided to make it her business. Milan decided to respect his wishes and made her journey to her English class, class started twenty minutes ago, the homework and the class assignment was on the board. The teacher decided not to teach today which was not a first from this teacher, Milan noticed that Mr. Ryans was going through a tough time since he has not been wearing his wedding ring anymore but she decided not speak of it. Milan had English with Allison and her once dark friend had her chin resting on her hands with a pitiful look on her face which made Milan feel worse. Milan tried some jokes on Allison but all she received were glares and decided to keep to herself for the rest of the class time. Allison did not wait for Milan to follow as the bell rung and lost her in the crowd.

Milan noticed Claire standing by a set of lockers with one of the blonde twins, Amanda and Brandi. Amanda applied more make-up to her face which did not make her look as nice as she thought.

"What are you looking at bitch? I heard what you did to my boyfriend and you're gonna get it bad!" Brandi yelled across the hall.

Milan looked over at Brandi who glared at her, her back arched so far that it looked as if she was trying to detach the top half of her body away from the bottom. Milan decided not to say anything and looked at Claire wondering what she was thinking. Milan made her way past the three without saying anything, but not without a smile.

"That's right walk away, freak!" Brandi continued to yell.

Milan kept her head held high, she would not let these people get to her. She could have sworn that she saw Claire mouthing, 'I'm sorry,' to her but Milan did not have anger or hurt towards the girl. She felt nothing.

The next two periods breezed by and Milan did not see her blossom yet which did add more disappointment to her day. She was trying and that's all that mattered, as long as you tried and keep standing then you'll be okay. Milan and Claire had U.S. History together but luckily they sat on opposite sides of the room. Milan could feel Claire burning her gaze into Milan whenever she looked up at the board to copy the notes but she did not give her satisfaction. History passed by quickly since Milan did all of her work, next period was lunch. Milan left the classroom by making sure that she was the fifth person out before Claire and all of her friends. Her eyes searched the hallways for the blonde headed boy she missed for a day.

Finally she saw him with his back to her as he leaned against the lockers, she saw Larry Lester…a boy who was lanky and shorter than Brian himself. He stood at 5'5, dark short hair, glasses, a round face, a large nose that took up 80 percent of his face, and pale skin. He was chatting to Brian about something but Milan could not wait any longer, she felt like her chest was going to cave in. She politely excused herself through the swarms of people in the hallway to get to him. She saw that Larry pointed at Milan but tried to hide the fact that he did since it was rude to point at someone. Brian turned his head to look at Milan, he immediately blushed and turned around trying to smooth down his hair. Larry chuckled at his friend as Brian asked him if his breath smelled okay.

"It's fine…I still can't believe that you're going out with her! She's way out of your league." Larry commented as he eyed her up and down.

Brian shoved his shoulders playfully, "Well gee thanks…I don't even know if we're even going out and stop looking at her like that! I'm the only one that gets to look at her like that!"

Larry grinned, "Sorry man, I just can't help it. She's a beauty."

Milan stood behind Brian and tapped his shoulder, "Hi, Brian." She said quietly.

Brian turned to look at Milan over his shoulder, "H-Hey Milan, how are you?"

Milan chewed on her lip once more, "I'm okay…can I talk to you for a second?"

Brian felt his heart race, oh no what did he do? He didn't want Milan to bring bad news to him. What if she didn't want to be with him anymore? What was he even saying they weren't even dating for crying out loud! She didn't look too good at the moment either, her skin seemed red and blotchy compared to her normal mocha skin tone. Brian turned to Larry, "Tell Jack that I won't be joining you two for lunch and that I'll call you guys later to discuss the…the…game."

Brian didn't want to admit that he played online video games with his two best friends when the girl he liked stood right in front of him. Larry nodded and waved at the girl who gave him a small smile as he ventured off to the cafeteria. "What's going on?" He asked her.

Milan swallowed and looked around, she grabbed onto Brian's hand and led him down the hallway. She didn't want to do this in front of the listening ears that were still in the hallway. She looked to see if anyone was watching the two and was happy that no one was, she opened the closet door and gently pushed Brian in. She reached in the air to find the string that turned on the light leaving Brian to wonder how many times has she been in the closet and with who? Milan was eye-level to Brian's chest which was another thing Brian could add to his list of things that he liked about Milan.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" Brian asked with his signature lisp.

Milan stared at his eyes, blinked and breathed.

"I'm having a horrible morning, Brian Johnson. I keep brushing it off saying that it's just a bad day, not a bad life when I really feel like this life is turning for the worse. I keep trying to be positive but it's so hard when people just want to keep knocking me down for it. I can walk around this school lying to myself that everything is going to be okay when I know it just isn't sometimes."

Brian could see the tears running at the edge of her eyes, this was his chance to make her feel better like he wanted to on Saturday. He grabbed onto her forearms as she stared everywhere in the closet but at him she continued talking, "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

Brian licked his lips as he reached up with his hands shaking to grasp onto this gorgeous girl he developed a crush on face, "Remember what you told me on Saturday? You said 'I like what I see and you should learn to do the same. All you have to do is look in the mirror, point out all the flaws you dislike even the inside and find a reason to love them. You have to love yourself in order for people to love you in return. In order to be happy giver yourself permission to try, and try again.' Remember? _You _told me that, so you have to do the same if I'm trying."

Milan's voice cracked as she looked at Brian, "I am trying-"

Brian stared at her and begun wiping the tears that began to fall like raindrops on a tainted window, "Try harder and try better. Don't give up on me, don't you dare do it. I-I adore you Milan Crespo, I like the way you are…this new person you decided to become. Don't change yourself just because these- what did you call the teens here? **Shoobies **don't like the way you are? Who are they to judge you? _I like you._ You better learn to like you and that's all that matters right?"

Milan suddenly felt better, she knew that all she needed to do was see Brian to make her day brighten. She could tell everyone to try to be positive as much as she could but even the best fall down sometimes. She was human not a robot she had to break sometimes and now she knew that this boy that she craved was going to be there whenever she falls. She felt him grab onto her head nervously as he placed a kiss on her forehead, his lips left a tingling sensation on her skin. She closed her eyes letting her senses get familiarized with his small and somewhat chapped lips. After a while of being held in his embrace she pulled back to stare into his eyes, the room was only in shades of red but she could point out exactly the shape of his eyes.

Sniffling she smiled at him, "Well…what are you waiting for? Kiss me got damn it!"

Brian laughed at her fail attempt to make her voice sound like Mr. Vernon, he hunched his shoulders and turned his head to side as he slowly leaned down to her height. Milan stood on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around his lean frame, it seemed as if there was too much distance in the way for their lips to meet. But when they met, boy it felt like heaven. Their kisses were electric, Brian kisses gently while Milan applied the right pressure testing Brian's limit. He held onto her waist and it was almost as good as holding onto her heart.

Brian Johnson was all the luck that Milan Crespo needed.

**A****/N: Ten pages later this is finally done! How was it? I know I did not put too much interaction with everyone but there will obviously be more interaction as the story picks up! Thoughts? Comments? **

**Where did John go? Will Mr. Vernon find out what really happened on the front lawn that morning? Will Andrew say where he was and why he stood Allison up? Thoughts about Claire? Now…I finally picture Milan as this model named Bella Peschardt…face wise and hair wise even though her hair is not long. If you do not wish to look her up then you don't have to its okay! Just take the description I made up in the first story and stick with it. Obviously there is not an exact person who fits Milan but she'll have to do lol. Also the person that I have in mind to play "Bud" is Charlie Sheen's character in Ferris Buller's day off :) More to come!**

**-ALovelyEccentricSoul xXx**


	2. The Outsider

_These people are weird in here,_

_And they're giving me the fear._

_Just because you know my name,_

_Doesn't mean you know my game._

_I look myself in the face_

_&amp; whisper, "I'm in the wrong place."_

_Is there more to lose than gain,_

_If I go on my own again?_

-**Marina and the diamonds, **"_The Outsider._

* * *

"Goooood Morning my fellow classmates here at Shermer High," Milan looked up from her locker smiling as she heard one of her true friends Tripp Rogers greet everyone, "I hope you all are having a pleasant Wednesday morning so far...but let's get on with the announcements! Let's have a round of applause for our Captain of the wrestling team, Andrew Clark for taking the win at 10 points to 5 points vs. Todd Chandelier from the Bobcats yesterday morning!"

The hallways went wild as Milan searched the hallway for Andrew and found him at the end of the hallway getting playfully pushed about with his jock friends. Milan saw Allison with her arms folded against her chest as she slowly walked towards Andrew. Milan closed her locker and bit down on her lip as she watched the scene unfold. Andrew fixed his school jacket before turning to see Allison standing pretty close behind him. His bright blue eyes rose as he looked at her, Milan noticed Andrew's friends snickering at Allison. Milan could not tell what was being said between the two but it was obviously not pretty, Andrew had his hands up in the air and held his arms out to clear a path for Allison. Allison's face held hurt as she inched towards Andrew's face muttering something before shoving her way past him and his friends.

Andrew swallowed before looking at his friends who erupted in laughter once again, Milan stared hard at Andrew as his eyes flickered towards hers. She sadly shook her head at him her curls softly smacking her tan cheeks as she raced after her friend. Milan walked into the girl's bathroom finding Allison staring at herself in the mirror, her face red from tears. She puffed out a breath looking down at the sink, "Go away Milan, I'm not in the mood."

Milan nodded at her friend as she inched towards the once dark friend, "That's okay. We don't have to talk or anything…just know that I'll be here." She spoke as she hopped herself up onto a sink a few spaces from Allison. It was quiet between the two girls before Milan pulled a tissue from the metal box and handed it over to Allison who roughly wiped her face.

"I can't believe that I actually thought a guy would accept me for who I am. All that stuff we talked about on Saturday and days later seems like a big waste of my time! Andrew Clark is a phony, I've told him things I never told anyone in my entire life! I told him about my parents who ignored me since forever and now he rejects me at school?! Then he calls me on the phone saying how sorry he is and how he'll make it up to me and showers me with gifts…but it's not enough!" Allison screamed at her reflection.

Milan decided to not say a thing knowing that this was not the last of her words. Allison rubbed her face angrily once more as she felt tears dancing at the edge of her eyes, "I just want someone to not treat me like a caged animal. This is the first time I've ever felt this way about anyone! I never liked someone as much as I liked Drew…but treating me like this and ignoring me in front of his friends makes me believe that he's a shit person."

Milan began to swing her feet back and forth lightly, "Well maybe he doesn't mean to do all those things to you, Ally. He's just scared of –"

Allison growled, "Scared of what? Me?! I would be scared of me too because after today, I will eat his heart out until he proves to me that he's worth my time. After day, I'm done with Andrew Clark!"

Milan watched with wide eyes as Allison snatched her bag off the floor and stalked out of the bathroom without a word. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, she didn't think too much of everyone not staying together. She thought everyone would at least try. Sighing, she hoped down from the sink and took one look in the mirror as herself like Allison previously did.

"I thought change would be inviting…but I never knew that it would not be kind."

The bell rung signaling all the students in Shermer High to report to their first period class. Milan's first class of the today was a free period, she took her sweet time wondering outside through the courtyard happy that spring finally arrived. The plants were as green as ever, the flowers on the tree were shining bright…yet it was still breezy but it was a sight that Milan loved. Spring and fall are Milan's favorite seasons, they always were since she was a young girl. She vividly remembered back in Portugal her dad would take her to the park and play his guitar while she tried to chase after lizards and bring them back home to show her mother.

Sadly Milan buried that memory in the dark parts of her mind where she used to be, it was never about what she had it was always about what she walked away with. That's what kept her going, even though her birth father started to lose his mind and her mother pulled her away from him while trying to build a new life for her (which failed)…even through all of that she found some way to keep moving forward. Milan spotted her two friends, Tripp and Owen passing a joint between each other. They both smiled and held up the peace sign while rushing off to their classes. Sooner than later Milan found herself back into the school building and made her way to the library…the one place she's been too many times before. The librarian is typing away on her computer behind the desk and is too busy to see Milan enter. Milan finds herself between the bookcases not searching for anything in particular. Grabbing three books from different bookcases, she holds the three to her chest and made her way out of the aisle bumping into a bony chest. After regaining her balance Milan looks over to see her blossom leaning down to pick up the stack of papers she helped drop. Milan crouches down to help retrieve the papers, "I'm terribly sorry, Brian Johnson. I've got to be more careful."

Brian smiles up her, his blue eyes striking hers as a small dimple poked out of his cheek. "You're too busy being a bookworm I see."

Milan grins handing some papers back as they both stand, "Guilty."

Brian shrifts the stack of papers to his left arm and asks, "What books caught your interest?"

"_The Mist_ by Stephen King, Peculiar man but I just love a well written suspense novel. This one is _Flowers in the attic_ by V.C. Andrews, and I also have _Another roadside attraction_ by Tom Robbins."

Brian nodded, "I've heard of the first two…there were great reviews on them so hopefully you won't be disappointed."

Milan stood on her tippy toes to peak up at Brian with her hair dancing down her back, "I won't be disappointed because I learned not to expect things. If more people did this then that would be one last problem we would have to deal with in this society, get me?"

Brian chewed on his already chapped lips as he stared down at Milan's plump ones, there was a twinkle in her eye as she noticed his pupils begin to dilate. She stood even higher on her toes and pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips, Brian held his breath and felt a little disappointed that their lips didn't introduce themselves this morning. Milan knew that Brian wanted a good morning kiss but she loved teasing him just for a bit, she shrunk down to her normal size and side stepped her him.

"See what I mean…don't expect," She whispered into his ear and playfully nudged his shoulder as he followed her down the aisle. Brian tried to wipe the pout that was on his lips as he walked beside her through the library towards the back tables. She placed the books down softly on the table and looked up at Brian who stood beside the table.

"I didn't know you had study hall too," Milan stated as she plopped down in those awful chairs. Brian placed the papers next to the books and leaned his back against the edge of the table while looking down at the girl he began to adore.

He shook his head, "I don't. I'm a teacher's aide, so I run around and do things that they're too lazy to do."

Milan nodded her head letting Brian know that she was still listening to him as she searched through her bag for a highlighter. "Always being helpful, that's a fantastic character trait."

Brian chuckled, "Thanks. Um, look I've get back before Mrs. Livingston has a heart attack."

Milan heard of Mrs. Livingston she was a dramatic old lady who was very paranoid. A lot of students who have her as a teacher tend to make fun of her dude to her having bad nerves. No one really knows why she's so jumpy but it's also not anyone's business.

"Okay," She watched as Brian collected his things and begun to turn away from her, "Brian Johnson, can I ask you something?"

Brian begin to wonder if what Milan was going to ask was exactly what he was asking himself every night. What were they? Were they just friends who tended to share kisses here and there and talked most of the time. Would Brian be okay if that was the case? No, absolutely not.

"S-Sure, anything." He asked her with his signature lisp.

She returned his gaze with a soft smile, "Remember on Saturday where you asked all of us about what would happen on Monday?"

Brain pretended to think about it, "All of us as in The Breakfast Club?"

Milan frowned but the look of confusion turned into amusement, "You gave us a group name and you didn't tell me anything about it? Cool!"

Brian shrugged as he look down with a hint of a smile playing on his lips, "Well that's what I was thinking when I finished off the letter for Mr. Vernon. Wait a minute, you read the letter so you did know about it!"

Milan scratched her hair thinking about it, she vaguely remembered it…she remembered the words he wrote and how she approved it but she forgot the most important detail. The name he decided to give the group of new friends. '_What friends, we hardly even talk to each other and it's been five days!' _She thought.

"I suppose you're right…I've got to lay of the drugs." Milan muttered but Brian caught it, but decided not to speak of it for now, "Anyways! We didn't exactly promise each other that we would all remain friends…but I just didn't want Claire to be right you know? I've interacted with mostly everyone, you, Ally, Bender…well I haven't exactly seen him since Monday, and Andrew and Claire showed themselves lately. I don't know what everyone is so afraid of, being different? We could be the best six friends we could have if we just stopped caring about what everyone else thought."

Brian pursed his lips, "I was thinking the same thing! I wish it could be just like on Saturday because that changed my life. I've talked to Bender, he actually let me sit with him and his friends yesterday in Wood shop. I waved to Andrew but I don't think he saw me, I haven't actually seen Allison at all, and Claire sorta stood up for me when Greenlee tried flirting with me."

Milan dark eyebrows rose, "Excuse me?"

Brian's eyes went wide as he held his hands out, "I-I didn't flirt back if that's what you're thinking. I-I don't know I was on my way to Physics with Jack and Larry…and uh- she sorta approached me saying that she needed help with a test and that she would return the favor."

Brian felt his face get warm as he left out the part with Greenlee grabbing his mini me in front of his friends and hers. He knew Milan would not like it, her expression was sorta hard to read as it is…but weren't hippie supposed to remain calm? He debated over in his head if he should let that information go or tell her. Being in a relationship is all about honesty…but were they in relationship or not?

Milan's old self would of walked through the hallway trying to find that twin so she could beat her senseless but new Milan would not stoop so low. Swallowing she closed her eyes briefly before looking back up at Brian, "Well you are going to help her aren't you?"

"What?" Brian asked his eyes wide.

Was this a trick?

Milan folded her hands together and looked back up at the blue eyed boy, "There's nothing wrong with helping people in need. If you _want _to help her then do it…I can't make that decision for you because that's your choice, it's all up to you Brian Johnson."

Brian closed his mouth after realizing it was ajar for a bit, he could not believe this. It like she was pushing him to work with one of the devil's at the school. Greenlee and Amanda were evil twins, not as evil and smart as Brandi was but nonetheless evil. "I much rather help you study, thank you." He mumbled.

Milan's different shaded almond shaped eyes flicked up to Brian, "I'm sorry what was that?"

Brian placed the papers back on the desk turning to his new friend, he cringed at that but ignored it. "I said I would much rather spend my afternoon with a girl who isn't using me for my brains! I don't want to spend my time with someone who is just plain evil, I want to spend time with you and no one else okay?"

The young girl was quiet as she stared at Brian, he was serious and she liked that. She did not want Brian to spend his time with someone she did not care for but it was evident that Brian showed no interest in being that girl's friend either. Before she could break out into smile, lips were attached to hers. Milan kissed back but he pulled back way too soon and looked her in the eyes, "I've been waiting for that kiss all morning and I was not waiting another second for you to finally give me one." He held onto the back of her neck as he clarified what he was saying, Milan nodded once more in a daze. His kisses seem to keep her high opposed to any acid, cigarette, or marijuana.

Brian pecked her lips once more and picked up his papers, "Now I've really got to get back to class now. By the way I know what you were going to ask me about the gang, we'll try and get everyone together for lunch alright?"

Still in a daze Milan gave a shaky thumbs up at Brian who returned his gaze with a dimpled smile at her. As Brian made his way from the back of the library towards the front desk Milan stood up from her chair and yelled, "I like that you're starting to take control Brian Johnson, it's a such a turn on!"

The Liberian 'shushed' Milan as the other kids in the library looked back and forth between the two before whispering amongst themselves. Of course Milan did not care about the school knowing that she had a thing for Brian, an intelligent man with a great mind…she wanted to scream it from the top of her lungs but she did not know if Brian was ready for a girlfriend yet. She never asked. Her eyes followed Brian whose face turned a light shade of pink, he held his head down with a smile on her face as she walked out of the library. Milan bit down on her lip as she plopped down in her chair resting her head on the palm of her hand.

* * *

**_Lunch time -_**

Milan was starving, there was no way of hiding it as her stomach growled violently. Brian picked her up from class and they walked the halls hand in hand, Brian teased her saying that aliens were probably speaking to her. The two got on the subject of aliens and if they really existed. People stared with wide eyes, happy to receive something new to talk about. Milan simply smiled at everyone and Brian tried his best to ignore all the stares as he looked down at Milan the whole time. The two made it to the huge front lawn, Milan pulled Brian to a halt as they searched the field for their friends. Brian pointed over Milan's head to the left, "I see Bender!"

The two started walking towards the large tree, she spotted her childhood friend all stretched out on his back dark washed jeans with chains hanging through the loops, and a white shirt with the sleeves ripped off. Milan also spotted Budd sitting beside Bender, he reached for the cigarette taking a puff before handing it off to Allison who had her back to Brian and Milan. Bender sat up straight looking at the two's intertwined hands, "Still going strong I see?"

Milan nodded breaking her gaze from Brian, she tugged her hand pulling him over to plop down in between Bender and Allison. Bender was smirking at the two before looking over at Budd who's expression didn't change, he slapped a five dollar bill into Bender's hand. "So the rumors are true? The hippie and the brain the new school's power couple. No more hearing about Brandi and Tyler, thank fuckin' god!"

Milan placed her bumble lunchbox on the grass, Brian begun eating his one half of his taco, Allison placed salt and vinegar chips into her baloney sandwich.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ Budd, I told you to at least save me one slice of got damned pizza!" Bender scowled as he shoved Budd who dropped the cigarette.

His eyes were red but it was obvious that he was into something else besides the cigarette, "Sorry man I was hungry."

Milan shook her head at the two, it was always the same between them arguing but they always had each other's backs. Milan pulled out a container and popped it open holding a fork out to Bender, "You can have some of my lunch Johnny."

Bender flicked his neck length hair out of his face as he shuffled over to Milan to peak into the container, it was some brown mushy stuff that did not look appetizing to Bender at all. "What the hell is that?" He asked agitated.

Milan used the fork to get the food on the fork, "its Spicy Vegan Peanut Butter Tofu with Sriracha."

Bender stared her wide eyed before throwing his hands up, "I rest my case. Hey, uh BJ let me get the other half of that taco." He snapped his fingers at Brian who was stuffing his face.

He handed over the other half without a problem which made Milan smile, they were actually getting along. Budd left a few minutes later saying that he had business to take care of which secretly meant that he was going to the boy's bathroom to sniff a little coke before going to class. It was now peaceful between the new friends until a dirty blonde haired boy with a school jacket made his way over, he kept looking behind him as he plopped down in the circle.

"Look guys, I can't stay long the boys and I have a meeting with the coach in a few minutes so let's speed this up." He said without greeting the friends.

Milan swallowed the tofu looking at Bender who had his eyes in slits as he looked at the jock. "Well the way that you came over here was kinda rude, man."

Bender nodded, "Yeah it's called 'Hello', asshole."

Andrew pointed his finger at John, "Don't start with me Bender, believe me you don't want it. I'm already having a bad week as it is and don't need you or anyone else jumping down my throat about it!"

Brian decided to speak up since he was curious, "What's making your week so bad?"

Andrew started to speak before Allison cut him off her eyes still on her sandwich, "I can answer that for you. Drew here is trying so hard to avoid us because his friends keep making fun of him and assuming what the Saturday detention was like for all of us. He's too much of a pansy to stand up to his friends and tell them that he doesn't give a shit about what they think and he can hang out with whoever he wants to hang out with, but he can't say it because he is ashamed."

Andrew glared at his love interest, "Don't put words into my mouth, Al."

Allison laughed bitterly, "I don't have to remember? You can't think for your fucking self so I just said the words that you're too chicken shit to say. You want me to scream it to your friends too? Just admit to them that you like actually like me and that you liked having detention with us! What's so hard about that?! Huh?"

"Watch the foul language please." Milan stated in her soft voice.

Allison and Andrew both turned their glare to the girl with the wild hair, "Shut up!" They both yelled before glaring their daggers back at each other. Milan whispered, 'Okay' before looking away from the two. Brian nudged her shoulder gaining her attention, once she turned her quickly placed a kiss on her nose which made her giggle. Bender caught the interaction between the two and pretended to gag earning a playful smack from Milan.

"You wouldn't understand you don't surround yourself with the kinds of people that I do! It just doesn't work the way we both want it to, alright!" Andrew yelled fuming.

Allison blew her bangs out of her eyes causing fresh tears to be seen, "You're just like Claire. You're nothing but a **coward.**"

Andrew's face dropped as he stared back at Allison who had her fist balled into fist, her sandwich thrown on the floor which the rest did not notice until now. It was quiet not knowing what was to say, Bender noticed Claire stalking away from her friends towards the group.

"Oh look who it is, Cherry! You finally decided to hop off your broom and grant us with your presence?" Bender asked as she stood in front of the group.

The scowl that was on the red head's face darkened as she set eyes on Bender, "Shut. Up."

Andrew was still holding onto Allison's stare, Claire noticed how quiet it was and looked at the two going at it. Andrew swallowed and spoke softly, "I didn't want Claire to be right…I really didn't, and I'm sorry you think that low of me but I can't be who you want me to be."

Allison shrugged her shoulders gathering her things, "Then we can all go back to the way it was before that Saturday. Let's act as if we both don't exist, I guess we're all better off," She stood up staring at the new friends that she wished she could have, "If this is the way things have to be, fighting with each other and not being the friends we all need to be, then I guess we're all better off alone." And with that she left the group underneath the tree without looking back.

Andrew looked as if he was on the verge of crying too but he just pushed himself up off of the ground and went in the opposite direction without saying another word. Claire's eyes were wide as she held her hands out asking the remaining friends, "What the hell did I miss?"

Milan tossed her fork into the container, suddenly not feeling hungry anymore. They said friends come and friends go, but why let go when things just started?

* * *

**_A/N: OMFG I know I took forever to update. So here are my excuses senior year in high school is no joke, all those people who say you don't get a lot of work lied. I've also been dealing with high school drama which is unnecessary and stupid but obviously people don't think the same way as I do. Also my dad was just sent to the hospital so I have a lot of things going on behind the screen…but I've updated for you guys!_**

**_I hope you liked it, this was not where I wanted to take it for this chapter…it actually turned out better then I originally wanted to take it. So what do you think is going to happen next? Will it just be Bender, Milan, and Brian? Will Claire stay? Will Andrew stand up to his friends or will he pushed himself away from the best friends he could possibly have? More drama on the way! _**

**_-ALovelyEccentricSoul xxx_**


	3. Don't Stop

**A/N: I am keeping this note as short as possible because I know you've all been waiting for this one! The house computer is finally fixed, the tech crew had to reset the computer so all previous documents that were posted up here are now gone from this computer! Anyways I am back and so ready to get back into writing! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_You're like perfection,_

_Some sort of holiday._

_You got me thinkin' that we could run away._

_You want I'll take you there, _

_You tell me when and where,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh._

_-5 Seconds of Summer, "__**Don't stop.**__"_

* * *

Friday is the day of the week where every teen can't wait for. It takes so long to get here and as soon as you're free, you're right back in school! After the harsh argument on Wednesday between Allison and Andrew, it feels as if it pushed the crew back some steps. It's unfortunate that Allison did not believe in this crew, Milan tried her best to keep everyone in tact with the help of her favorite blossom. That resulted in Allison snapping and threatening the two. Allison skipped English class on Thursday avoiding Milan in every possible way. She did not want to talk about the situation, she did exactly what she said they all should do; she distanced herself from everyone. Andrew ignored his new "friends" and put more effort into teasing people who his jock friends thought were lower than them, even though Andy did not believe that at all. He also spent most of his time away from his father, his father was now on his back he was always on his back from the beginning and towards the end of the school year. Andrew stayed after school practicing all new techniques he could use in his upcoming matches. He would arrive home between 6-7 p.m. and would linger by the phone wondering if he should call Allison or not.

Bender went about his business, which meant not giving a shit about what Andrew and Claire decided to do. If that's how those two wanted to deal with things, he could deal with them better. He kept his word and allowed Brian to continue sitting with him and his burner friends in woodshop. The teacher questioned if Brian was making the right choice in his new friends, which Brian easily said that he was more comfortable sitting with Bender and his friends since he did not have his two sidekicks in that class. Bender and his five friends who Brian assumed they forgot to introduce themselves to him, roughly patted and ruffled his hair letting him know that he was now cool with them. Claire and Bender secretly met up in between classes for make-out sessions without getting caught once, it made Claire feel bad…she felt dangerous, she felt something she never felt before and that's what made her sneak around. Was Bender okay with all of this? He hasn't thought much about it until this Friday morning.

Things seemed to go alright on Thursday, Bender, Brian, Milan, her two colorful friends, Tripp &amp; Owen, and five of Bender's friends all left school; went to the lake for some lunch…it was the most fun Brian's had since he started his junior year. Now it was Friday and Milan felt in her gut that today would not be as smooth as it was yesterday. Nonetheless when Aunt Tina dropped her favorite niece off, the first thing she noticed was Bender and his friends sharing a joint around 1/5 of Bender's friend's, Otto's jeep. She hopped out of the car her floral kimono cardigan swaying in the slight spring's breeze causing goosebumps to rise on her olive skin tone, although her light washed denim high waisted jeans and her favorite black felt bowler hat kept her warm. Milan made her way over to the group of friends with flowers in her hands, Otto was the first to smile up at her blowing the smoke away from her. He was slightly tall standing at 5'6, his skin had a slight tan to it, his hair was dark and sometimes gelled back but today he let it all hang loose. Just by taking one look at him people would assume that he was a jerk, and he actually used to be on the football team until he tore a muscle in his knee which scarred him for life. For a while the kid used be bitter about it, stuck in a wheelchair for three months he quit the team last year knowing that his knee would not be as good as it used to be, he was now left with a horrible limp. On the positive side, now that he hangs around Bender he's always in a good mood now, he's also a total flirt.

He flicked his hair out of his eyes, "Well hello, Pocahontas," Otto grinned wrapping an arm around Milan's shoulders.

Milan grinned up at him ignoring his obvious flirts, "Good morning, Otto, boys." She greeted the rest of the boys, including Bender.

"You brought those for me? Oh, baby that's sweet." Otto asked.

Bud, who was leaned against the side view mirror of Otto's car spoke up, "Easy…Otto."

Otto rose an eyebrow, "What?"

Bender, who was sitting on the hood of Otto's jeep smirked, "She wouldn't give you flowers, and the only flowers she brings is for Johnson."

Otto scrunched up his face, "Johnson? The blonde headed boy with the braces that's in our woodshop class? He's snatched your heart?"

Milan smiled up at Otto ignoring that he licked his lips while watching her pouty lips grin at him, "Of course he did. He didn't have to snatch it though, I handed it to him on a silver platter."

The remaining boys snickered at Otto's shocked face, "I thought we had something special, babe!" He said holding onto his chest mockingly.

Milan politely declined, "I don't remember us having a single thing, Mr. Otto. Maybe that was just your imagination? I'll catch you all at the assembly? Happy Friday!" She stated before spinning on her heels and left the stoners in the front parking lot laughing at Otto's slightly annoyed face.

Bud tossed his cigarette to the side and yelled, "I hope Johnson enjoys his Cactus!" He said with a snicker before turning back to high friends.

Milan simply threw a smile over her shoulders before walking over to Brian and his two friends, Jack and Larry. Sighing she eyed Brian until he looked over at her, he eyed her outfit and took his time doing so. By the time she was in front of them she politely asked Jack, "Would you be a dear and hold this just for a second?" She asked the dirty blonde haired teen.

He nodded taking the plant into his hands as Milan threw her arms around Brian's lanky frame and tugging him down to her height. She smashed her lips to his as he gently placed his hands on her waist. With wide eyes Brian closed his eyes and kissed her back, his braces slightly scraped hers as their lips moved feverishly against each other's. Brian never made out with a girl in public, hell he's never made out at all! Milan was his first, she was the first to flirt with him, and she was the first to kiss him, to encourage him, to love his insecurities. But why was he so nervous to ask her if they could make things official? Jack and Larry were grinning at each other as they watched his friend's go to town on his girlfriend's nicely shaped lips. Bender watched from across the field and yelled playfully at the two, "Oh, get a room!" With a tug from Milan's teeth on Brian's bottom lip, she played with the hair on the back of his neck causing Brian to let out a slight groan. She smiled before pulling away fully and pushing back the sleeves of her cardigan.

"Forget what Bender's says I wasn't finished," Brian demanded before grabbing the back of Milan's head knocking her favorite hat to the ground. Their lips felt electrifying against each other's, they craved each other, and they've never felt like this before. Milan didn't have to admit that his lips sent shocks from the pit of her stomach and down to her toes, Brian would like to admit that he saw exploding stars whenever their lips touched but would not because he felt too embarrassed. Bender's friend's wolf whistled from across the field making Brian's cheeks turn pink, Milan knew this without her eyes being open. She laughed while pulling back and whispered against her blossom's lips, "I told you…I love when you take control, Brian Johnson. If you keep it up, I'll have no other choice but to devour you."

Brian watched her with wide eyes his cheeks still pink, what did that mean? Whatever it meant it made his man parts twist with excitement. She winked at him before turning towards his two friends, "Oh how rude of me! Good morning, Jack and Larry!" She greeted hugging both of them and thanking Jack for holding Brian's gift.

She handed him the cactus, "This is for you. If I knew you two would be here, I would have brought you two something just as special."

Larry pushed his glasses higher up the bridge of his large nose, Milan thought he was oddly cute. He smiled at her, "That's alright…just your aura is enough."

Brian gave Larry a look, he knew his friend was not trying to flirt with his girl. Milan grinned at Larry her two opposite shades of eyes shinned bright, "You know about auras?!" She squealed.

If Brian wasn't so annoyed with Larry right now he would say she looked adorable when like this. Larry was holding her hat and placed it back on her head which she leaned down while he did so. "I know a thing or two about auras, maybe we could talk about it some time?"

Brian's eyes were practically bursting out of his head as he held his mouth opening looking at Jack. Jack shook his head at his friends, "Hey four eyes, if you want to talk about auras with Milan, maybe we can make this a group thing?"

Brian sent a look at Jack silently thinking him, even though he wanted to spend as much alone time with Milan as he possibly can that will just have to do. Milan looked up towards the sky tapping her chin, "Deal. Perhaps on Sunday? I'll be awfully busy on Saturday."

Brian studied the girl he adored wondering what she had planned for Saturday. Larry smiled and agreed with her, she turned her attention back to Brian, "Well do you like it?"

Brian's dimple poked out while looking up at her, "Of course I like it! You gave it to me."

Milan placed a kiss on his cheek, "Did you know that The word cactus was actually derived from the Greek word "Kaktos" and this word applied to a plant that they had which had spiny thistles on it. But, the cactus is also known by few other names, some people call it the "Mother-in-law's Cushion" and you can imagine where that came from. A cactus actually symbolizes endurance as it is a plant that can really stand up to the test of time and the elements."

Larry nodded along as if he knew this, Jack was intrigued with this newfound information. He liked learning new things, he quote was always "Huh, you learn something new every day." Brian felt that by Milan telling him this meant that there was a deeper meaning behind this.

'_Endurance,_' He thought. He knew of the word, Cactus' are known for being strong plants that withhold anything. By Milan giving him this plant perhaps it meant to keep going through whatever rough patches that were being faced at this time. He'll learn to cherish this plant, but he had no idea how to take care of plants let alone a freaking cactus. He'll ask one of the other girls that he associated with that knew of plants, Jack's older sister Connie…she also loved plants.

Before the three could spark up a new conversation until the first period bell rung, Milan's new was being called.

"Milly, stop flirting with your boyfriend and come over here for a second will ya?" Milan looked over her shoulder to see Tripp waving his hands at her by the stop sign. He was driving his tie-dyed color kombi van, his head was sticking out the window as he smiled over at her.

Milan playfully rolled her eyes at her friend before turning around towards the three, "This won't take long. I'll be back before the bell."

Milan held onto her head as she looked both ways before jogging over to the two her multi colored curls flapping from underneath her hat. Jack playfully punched Brian in the shoulder which was actually quite hard, Brian rubbed his now sore arm, "What was that for?"

Jack grinned up at his friend since he was the shortest out of the three, "Where did you learn to kiss like that? I'm proud!" He stated as he started to fake cry.

Brian rolled his eyes at his childish friends, "I have you know that I've kissed lots of times okay."

Larry snickered, "Yeah right! Milan was most definitely your first kiss and it's evident that you two had _a lot_ of practice."

Brian loved the feeling of his friends giving him credit. It felt nice to be one of the guys who's actually has a nice looking girl hanging on his arm. He wished he had enough balls to call Milan his girlfriend. Maybe if Milan had some free time on Saturday they could possibly go out, Brian felt nerves dancing in his chest and decided to hold off from that.

Jack brushed his dirty blonde hair back watching Milan finally reach the van, "So have you guys decided to go on a date anytime soon, then possibly you can suck tongues some more?"

Brian playfully pushed Jack away from him, "Shut up man."

Larry laughed along with Jack, "That means no, Jack. What are you so chicken shit for? You know she'll say yes and if she doesn't say yes to you then I'll be happy to take her on a date."

Brian tensed and glared at Larry, "What's up with you? Are you trying to steal my girl away from me? Is that funny to you or somethin'?"

Larry raised his hands up in the air, "I'm just messin' man…a lot of guys want her but somehow she wanted you, if she decided to date your nerd ass why wouldn't she give me a try?"

Jack looked at Larry as if he had three heads, "Are you high or something? Of course Milan wouldn't want to try and date you! Have you seen the way she looks at the kid? She looks at Bri as if he's her whole fucking universe. What's up with _you?"_

Larry just shrugged his shoulders looking over at Milan as she leaned against the window part of the van, she had no idea that she poked out flawlessly without her even trying. Larry licked his lips, "Can't blame me for thinking."

Brian shoved his shoulders back making Larry look up at him with a glare, "Well stop thinking about her that way, she's mine."

Larry gave a lopsided smile, almost sinister.

"Milan Crespo doesn't belong to anyone, she's belongs to only one thing and that's the earth. But hopefully I can change that."

Brian balled up his shirt his gaze tightening on Larry, what was going on with his friend? Why was he acting like this? He had no idea but if that's the game Larry wanted to play Brian was _not _playing. He didn't need to fight someone who he thought was his best friend for a girl, not just any girl but Milan. He knew he already had her.

Larry looked down at Brian's fist in fear but masked it perfectly behind his lopsided smile, "I'd appreciate it if you'd let go of this shirt. I paid a lot of money for it working a double shift and pressed a total of three times. I wouldn't want someone like you ruining it."

Brian never felt so confused and annoyed before in his life, but Jack convinced him to let go of his shirt. Larry sat up straight and brushed his shirt off staring at Brian wondering if he actually had the guts to hit him, he'll just have to see.

"Everything alright, Johnson?" Bender called with his friends behind him as they stood by the front steps of the school.

Larry looked over at Bender and his friends, slightly intimidated before masking his face once more. Brian licked his lips before looking back at Larry then at Bender and the rest of his gang, "Yeah, everything's cool! Just a little misunderstanding."

Otto, Brian believed saw the look he was given before he stared at Larry trying to figure him out. Bud looked ready to jump into something, and the other three just watched waiting for the word from Bender. Larry wrapped his arm around Brian, "That's right, it was over something completely stupid. Don't worry about it."

Bud glared at him even harder, "Are you trying to tell us what to do?"

Larry's eyes widen, "O-Of course not! I-I was just saying."

Otto spoke up, "Well just say nothing kid. Bender asked Johnson, not you."

Larry slapped his mouth shut and let his arm fall from Brian's shoulders. He felt better after that, he felt a weird shiver crawl up his spine once Larry touched him and he did not like that feeling at all. Bender was eyeing the scene quietly before the bell rung, a voice rung over the speakers after the bell, "All juniors report to the auditorium for the International Assembly. All juniors report to the auditorium."

Bender nodded his head, "Alright. See you inside, Johnson."

Brian nodded his head back as Bender led his friends up the steps. Larry snickered turning back to his two friends, "Can you believe those guys? Such posers' man. Now see that's why you shouldn't hang out with people like Bender and his crew. You'll start pretending too…but it's obvious you've already started calling yourself and the rest of you The Breakfast Club. Now what's that all about?"

Jack eyed Larry with a frown, he was not acting like himself at all. He eyed Brian but his eyes were still on Larry. "Are you feeling alright?" Brian asked with his signature lisp.

Larry smelled the air, "Of course! I feel fine," Seconds later he has that sinister smile on his face once more, "But you won't be…for long." He said backing away from the two and jogging up the steps with the rest of the students.

Jack stared wide eyed up at Brian who looked over at him, "What the hell?"

* * *

Brian and Jack waited for Milan to return bringing Tripp and Owen with her. She hoped the two didn't mind that they wanted to sit with them during the assembly. Jack was always open to new friends, especially "hippies". The five made their way into the almost crowded auditorium, Milan held onto Brian's hand as he led the way into the freezing area in search of seats. Brian ignored Larry who was seated with a group of strange people dressed in all black with capes.

"So do you guys consider yourself hippies?" Jack asked Tripp and Owen.

The two boys both hard dirty blonde hair, Tripp was slightly shorter than Owen but was taller than Jack. Tripp was more talkactive than Owen was, he has a baby face with a soft smile and green blue eyes. He wore a sleeveless tie dye shirt with fitted dark demin jeans and bracelets covering his wrist. He wrapped his arm around Jack in a friendly matter, "Well Owen and I consider ourselves a mixture between a gypsy and hippie. Our parents raised us up in a "hippie" home but Milan is the only one who really considers herself one."

"We don't really care for labels." Owen spoke up for the first time besides saying 'hello'. He had long hair and wore oval shaped glasses, his voice was soft, and his eyes were the same shade as Tripp's but definitely brighter. Everything about the kid just screamed peace.

Jack nodded, "Oh. Cool."

Jack was now seated on the left of Brian taking the end seat of the row, on the right of Brian sat Milan who did not let her hand loose from Brian. Brian believed that she was cold but she denied that she was. Next to Milan sat Tripp and Owen, then the rest of the row was filled with other students. Since they were in the middle section of the auditorium and towards the back, Bender and his friends sat in row in front of them. Chatter arose between the all students at Shermer High, it was interesting since most teens are usually tired and are not really talkative at this time. Jack leaned over Brian and Milan who were staring into each other's eyes talking quietly, he gave a gagging look which Tripp laughed and slapped hands with him. Jack was going to ask them more questions about the style of their lives before Mr. Vernon tapped on the mic and leaving a screeching sound to fill the room.

Kids groaned and flinched at the irritating sound while Mr. Vernon smirked at the young teens, "Mornin' broads and germs-"

There was no way it was okay for a teacher to talk to all students like this it was just unacceptable, Milan thought as she frowned at the man. Tripp yelled, "Good morning douchebag!"

That made the teens snicker and whoop, Bender turned and pounded fist with Tripp who had a bright grin on his face. Milan pinched the skin of his arm causing him to playfully glare at her, "Ow!"

She shook her finger at her friend, "That wasn't nice."

Tripp still smiled at her and leaned over, "Well he isn't exactly nice to us either, sissy poo."

Owen even had a small smile playing on his lips after Tripp's outburst. Mr. Vernon held his hand up in front of his eyes, "Who said that!?"

Bender had his arms behind his head and feet up in front of the vacant seat as he yelled, "Don't worry about it! Just get on with the damn assembly already! Some people have things to do and desks to sleep on!"

Mr. Vernon looked over at Bender, "Typical thing of you to say Mr. Bender-"

A new voice rung out, "Yes, Vernon. Can we please get on with the assembly?"

The principal of the school, Mr. Breckenridge was standing in our aisle. No one hardly saw him around. That's the scary thing about the Scottish man, even though you hardly understood what he was saying he was always lurking at the most unexpected times. Some say he's strict some say he's really nice, the guy was in at least his fifties and was married, they have three kids, two in college one a senior in high school even though nobody really sees her either. Not a lot of people knew how to take Mr. Breckenridge since he looked serious all the time.

Mr. Vernon visibly gulped, "Right! You are all probably wondering why you are all here today. It's a few days before spring break and all history teachers came up with the idea that all juniors should experience what it's like living in foreign countries. Most of you in your history classes are learning about places in the Netherlands and the rest of you are learning about significant history in the United Kingdom. Mr. Breckenridge here as you all know was born and raised from his own nation, Scotland."

Most people whooped for that but Mr. Breckenridge's face stayed the same ice cold as he stared right at Mr. Vernon. It was obvious that he was trying to make the man uncomfortable and it looked as if it was working. Milan leaned over and whispered in Brian's ear, "This is the first time I've ever seen Mr. V so nervous."

Brian agreed before squeezing her shoulder since their hands were no longer touching (Her arm was resting on the arm rest.) "I know, it's great."

Mr. Vernon cleared his throat before leaning back into the mic before speaking once more, "As I was saying…those of you who already have family trips will not be attending this field trip."

Everyone screamed hearing the word field trip and Mr. Breckenridge actually cracked a smile at that before he masked it and tapped on his wrist for Mr. Vernon to see. Mr. Vernon struggled to get everyone quiet even with his constant yelling, but he dropped the mic on purpose leaving the scratchy sound to feel the teen's ears.

Owen mumbled, "I wish he would stop doing that."

Mr. Vernon smirked once more before talking onto the mic, "As I was saying, there are 6 different classes. Two will be heading to the Netherlands, two will be heading to Scotland or Ireland and the last two will be heading to the London! NOW, before you delinquents start screaming again let me finish! This trip it optional and already paid for since this class has saved up enough money to attend the end of the year trip so it's free! Now of course there are rules, depending on your absences and your grades…you won't be able to attend the trip. Today is a half day and we know that half of you were planning to leave school right after this assembly, I suggest you re-think that depending on how many absences you have. The permission slips that are being handed out must be signed by your legal parent or guardian and must be returned to school on Monday, we leave Tuesday morning. I know there is another short day on Monday but we all know that most you idiots won't be attending, so find a way to bring it in. Depending on your teacher you can also bring it on the day of…which is a dumb idea and my students already know that I won't be accepting on the day of."

Jack groaned, "I can't believe this guy is attending the trip…it sucks that Bri and I have him as a history teacher."

Tripp nodded, "That does blow... Owen, and I have Mrs. Yarin. She's really sweet."

Owen looked at Tripp from underneath his glasses, "That's because she's gullible. She'll believe anything and especially from you, you're a teacher's pet."

Tripp shrugged, "I can't help it that I'm a well-respected guy here."

Milan ruffled his hair, "Oh, please!"

Brian sighed, "I really hope we all end up going to the same place. I would really hate not talking to you for a week!"

Milan grinned and pinched his cheeks making the dimple she loved so much poke out, "Aw, my blossom would miss me? I would miss you as well, I would be so disconnected."

Brian stared over at Milan noticing that she stared back intensity and spoke those words with so much passion it made his heart hurt. He was definitely going on this trip, this would be so much better than going to Vermont with his family. His grades were intact and as of this week he checked with his woodshop teacher that his grade bumped up now that he started sitting with Bender and his friends. Brian broke the intense gaze and looked over at Bender who didn't move from his position, he leaned over tapping Bender.

"What's up Johnson?" He asked not looking back him.

"Are you thrilled about this trip?" Brian asked his new found friend.

Bender scoffed, "Are you kidding? I'm gonna throw a party, because I'm not going!"

Milan gasped, "And why not Johnny?" She questioned before looking over at the permission slips that were being passed down.

Bender kicked his feet off and turned to look at the couple, "When's the last time I showed up for history class?" He questioned Milan.

Bender had History with Milan and Claire but stopped attending after Mr. Watkins tried to embarrass him in front of the class. Milan decided not to comment as Brian decided to ask, "How long?"

Bender looked up at the sky and thought about it, "Since last month maybe or a little longer…who the fuck keeps count? That prick will also find anyway to not get to me go, none of these teachers are exactly on my side."

Tripp butted in after having a small conversation with Owen and handing the slips down to Milan who took one and passed it over.

"Well do you want to go Bender?" Tripp asked.

Bender eyed him and flicked his hair out of eyes.

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't, what's it to you?" He mumbled in reply.

Tripp grinned his boyish grin at the school's bad boy, "I could help you if you really want to go. I mean I was telling Milly here that I'm the most respected guy here. Whatever issue you may have you can defiantly come to me, tell your friends, but let me know before Sunday…I'm a pretty busy guy."

Bender smirked at Tripp and gave him the signature 'dab' which Tripp returned and winked before talking about the slip with Owen. Milan was happy that all of her friends were actually getting along, Brian went back to talking to Jack while Bender told his friends the good news. Milan stared at the permission slip with a smile before her smile dropped seeing that the slip needed to be signed by a legal guardian. She hasn't seen her mother in four months now, yes she was living with her Aunt Tina but she was not her legal guardian. Milan always wanted to explore the world and the one chance that she could take it, her 'family' was holding her back.

Sighing Milan slumped down in her seat and thought it over. She would have to take the first approach and go visit her mother…and Greg. If that didn't work then Tripp was good for persuading people and forging signatures and other documents, which was not the route Milan wanted to take. On the other hand she would sacrifice anything to be with Brian Johnson.

* * *

**A/N: Bam! I was going to expand this chapter and the goal was supposed to follow the lyrics I started the story with but I couldn't do that. The chapter would be much longer if I expanded it like I originally wanted to! But I switched and will just have to save that for the next chapter! What did you think? I think I could have improved on this chapter a little better and in time I'll probably go back and re-edit it…but seventeen pages later it is done! What's up with Larry guys? What do you think of this new direction Milan is taking with all her new found friends? **

**Where is Claire, Andrew, and Allison all up to? Sorry I left them out but it kind of shows you that they are still trying to figure out what they want to do and go far as the whole friends things. Like I said I might go back and re-write this depending on the reviews on this? I spent four and a half hours writing this for you all during a thunderstorm! I would of started on this sooner but in this household if it thunders everything gets shut off -.- hence why I'm just finishing this right now! **

**I hope all of you that celebrate the fourth of July have a good one and those of you who don't have a happy summer, stay cool and hydrated as much as possible! The next story I'm probably going to update is 'Stop the World I wanna Get Off With you' which is going to be the rewrite and I'll try my best to update that on Saturday. Thanks so much for being patient with me, hope this was worth the wait!**

**Far as my new OC characters I'm picturing Otto as a young Andrew Keegan, Jack as a young Leonardo DiCaprio, I'm not sure who I picture Larry as yet but if you have any ideas tell me! I picture Tripp as a young Corey Haim and Owen as River Phoenix (everyone knows I love him and I had to add him!) That's all for now! **

**-ALovelyEccentricSoul xxx**


	4. Do you know where your children are?

**A/N: I honestly didn't realize that I haven't updated this since July 4****th****. I only received two reviews for chapter three which I'm thankful for! Hopefully I can get you guys to review MORE, I see a lot of follows and favorites which is cool also…but you CAN talk to me LOL! In chapter four of "Soul Meets Body" we meet Milan's mother, Greg, and a special guest? Also we get to peek in on Milan's relationship with Brian a little more if that's okay with you? WARNING – for slight sexual themes.**

* * *

_Do you know where your children are?_

_Because it's now twelve o'clock,_

_If they're somewhere on the street,_

_Just imagine how scared they are._

**_-Michael Jackson, "Do you know where your children are?"_**

_No one ever listens, this wall paper glistens…_

_Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen._

_Places, places, get in your places_

_Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces._

_Everyone thinks that we're perfect,_

_Please don't let them look through the curtains._

**_-Melanie Martinez, "Dollhouse."_**

* * *

Her fears climbed up her spine, created a web and clung to her bones.

It was late Saturday morning and Milan found every possible way taking her time going back across town to her mother's home. She wanted to go to Amsterdam and the only way she could do that is if she got her legal guardian to sign the permission slip, it's been five months now since Milan had last seen her mother. She remembered the night she left home: _Milan and her mother got into a heated argument over Greg. Greg had raped her again and didn't bother to close the bedroom door, the door was left open a crack and her mother heard Milan's muffled cries. Greg decided that he would put a sock into her mouth to keep her cries quiet, she was face down on her bed with his hands wrapped around the back of her throat. Milan could see her mother's hazel eyes peeking through the crack. Milan's eyes met hers and her mother walked away continuing with the laundry._

_Milan gave her mother the benefit of the doubt countless of times, but that night was the last straw. After gaining as much composure as she could when Greg left her bedroom, she cleaned herself up and went downstairs into the kitchen where her mother sat on Greg's lap laughing while holding onto a bottle of Jack Daniels. Milan stared at her mother with so much hatred, Wendy Belo hasn't seen that look in her daughter's eyes since Milan was fourteen. Wendy Belo always wondered if Milan would turn out to be just like her father. Greg stared at Milan with his natural dark eyes and a smirk playing on his lips as he eyed Milan while still having his lips attached to her mothers._

_"__You want something, princess?" Greg cooed breaking his lips from Wendy's._

_Milan was shaking, her eyes wondered around the kitchen eyeing the huge butcher knife in the dish rack. She wanted this to end, she was tired of fighting and fearing this man. This was not how a man should treat a woman, he should not rip her from her innocence and just get away with it. Her mother was the one person she thought would protect her, her father left them and her mother __**was **__all she had left. She expected better. Wendy sighed pulling her too small shirt down to look at her only daughter, she sipped on her beer before slamming it down on the table._

_"__What is it that you want, we're busy?!" Her mother yelled._

_Wendy Belo's voice resembled nails on a chalkboard, cringe worthy. _

_Milan calmed herself down by taking deep breaths and looked at her mother, "He raped me. He's continued to rape me…you witnessed it for the very first time tonight and you did, NOTHING!"_

_Greg started laughing, "She just doesn't want to see us together, babe. You know how kids are."__  
__Wendy looked from Greg to Milan seeing her face shining with fresh new tears. She sipped on her beer and pointed her long red nails at her from over the small table, "I don't know why you're trying to ruin this for me. I've gave up everything to protect you and __**this i**__s how you repay me? By ruining your mother's chance to have a __**normal **__happy life! I'll tell you this one last time, dear. You've got to stop with these stories or else I'll have to send you off so someone can look at your brain too."_

_Too? What did she mean by that? Milan felt her hands shaking, her face was turning a slight orange as she stared at her mother in disbelief, "You've got to be kidding! You saw with your own eyes, you looked right at me through the crack of my door and you walked away. You let this happen to me!"_

_Greg started to speak up by Wendy placed her hand on his chest to stop him._

_"__I don't know what I saw…maybe you're the one who seduced him. I don't believe anything you have to say to me right now, so you'll keep your mouth shut and march right back up those steps without another word. Do you understand me?" Her mother threatened._

_Milan did not know who this woman was anymore. This was not the same woman who kissed her wounds to make them feel better, this was not the same woman who lay in bed with her running her fingers through her hair to calm her from her nightmares, this was not the same woman who did her hair every morning in front of the mirror humming a tune to her in Portuguese, this was not the same woman who gave birth to her. _

_Milan could not believe this. The next moment she had her hands wrapped around the butcher knife holding it out to the two human beings that messed up her life. Wendy was out of Greg's lap in a flash, eyes wide with fear as she stood back against the wall clutching onto the wall. Greg seemed a little surprised, but sat back in the kitchen chair with his arms crossed. Milan knocked over the closest chair, the table following after shortly. She charged at Greg before he could even get up, the knife was pressed to his throat. She could see him gulping and she pressed the blade closer to his skin making sure he bled, "What's the matter Greg? You don't like being on the other side? Does this hurt? Do you want me to stop? You never did when I asked you, so why should I?" She questioned her eyes wild._

_Greg hissed as she kept pressing deeper and deeper. She finally looked him in the eyes, "It's because I'm nothing like you. I should end your life right here, right now."_

_She stepped back, Greg went to stand up but Milan picked up the chair she threw and smashed it against his face sending him tumbling to the ground. Milan wiped the falling hairs out of her ponytail to look at her scared mother, she walked over to her feeling some sort of relief that her mother feared her. She got right in her face smoothing down her mother's hair, "You know what? You really hurt me, mommy. You have no idea, how worthless you've made me feel all these years once that pig walked into our lives. You knew all this time didn't you? I didn't have to tell you that that man was hurting me, you knew! And I just kept thinking and waiting, thinking and waiting that you would be my superhero. You would save me but you allowed him to do it, you allowed him to hurt your child! What happened to protecting your children? How do you think I ended up with a swollen mouth, these bruises? It wasn't from playing stick ball at the field with the guys, but you also knew that! If the roles were reversed I would have done __**everything**__to protect you. What happened to you caring about me, mommy? You're not a mother, you're a stranger."_

_Wendy's face burned with tears as she listened to her daughter voice her thoughts to her. Milan gave her a watery smile and stabbed the knife right into the wall next to her mother's head, "I'm leaving, and you'll never see me again. Take care of yourself, but you've been doing that for a while." Placing a kiss on her cheek._

_She left her mother in the kitchen not bothering to watch her mother slide to the floor with sobs. Milan ran up the steps grabbing her already packing things, she carried her backpack, slung her bag over her neck and grabbed her suitcase leaving out of her bedroom window. Greg and Wendy didn't stop her from leaving, it was much easier then she thought. Milan roughly wiped her tears as she walked out of her neighborhood ignoring Bender's stare, she was free…_

Milan blinked herself out of her daydreaming state, her hands were wrapped tightly over her steering wheel. She parked her kombi a few houses down from her mother's house, but she still had a perfect view of the house. It was not the worse house on the street, Bender's house was not the worse on the street either. Her mother's house sat back from the rode a little bit, the white paint was chipping and the stairs looked like they needed repairing. Milan remembered when they first moved into the house, her mother spent most of her time working on the house making it look like those houses in the magazines. The two worked on the house together without calling anyone to help them do so. It took longer, but as long as they were side by side it was worth it.

Sighing Milan ran her fingers through her straightened hair and pushed the door open, she placed a small smile on her face. She had to be positive about this whole situation. Ignoring the panic setting in her stomach she pushed herself walking down the sidewalk, she stopped looking over at Bender's house. His father's car was in the driveway, the door was cracked open…which it always was. Milan could smell the cigarettes from across the street, she wondered if John was home but she could not worry about that at the moment. She took a deep breath and looked at the white house she grew up in, the sliver car Greg drove was not in the driveway which eased her stomach somewhat. Milan turned her head to front of the house and squeezed the permission slip tighter to her chest. She frowned as she saw a young boy sitting on the front steps a joint pressed to his lips with his hands wrapped around it.

Slowly Milan made small steps over to the boy, his dark eyes that were off staring somewhere else flicked over to hers. He stared back at her blankly. His eyes looked familiar, his hair was also dark and tousled around, a sleeveless jean jacket with a long sleeve plaid blouse underneath and olive green khaki pants on. The mystery boy pulled the joint from his lips and held his hands out, "Can I help you with something?" He asked.

He did not say it rudely, there was a small smile playing against his lips. Milan now stood in front of him ignoring the smell of cannabis that hit her nose, "Hello…who are you?"

The kid let out a laugh, "Who am I? That's funny, you just walked over here and start questioning me? People here in Chicago are something else, I tell you."

Milan turned her head to the side and tried to place his accent, "Accept my apologizes, my intention is to never come off rude. It's just your sitting on my…my mother's front steps." She figured he was from New Jersey.

His dark doe eyes widen in surprise, "Oh…you're that bitch Wendy's daughter? Sorry, I didn't mean to call your mom a bitch or anything…" He started awkwardly but you could tell he didn't mean it.

Milan shook her head with a smile on her face, "Yes, I'm her daughter. If I was who I was five months ago and was standing in front of you I would of called her the same thing…but I'm in a completely different place now. You don't have to apologize to me."

The dark haired boy took a inhale of the joint again blowing the spoke in the opposite direction and smiled up at Milan.

"So I guess this makes up siblings…well step siblings." He stated.

Milan's mouth dropped as she stumbled over what she should say next. The younger kid before her started laughing but that soon started into a coughing fit, Milan squeezed the area in between his neck and shoulder coaching him to breathe. Soon his coughing fit stopped and a smile was written on his face once more.

"I'm Cole, your step brother." He said sticking his hand out.

Milan stared at his hand and shook her head at him, she was now seated next to him and threw her arms around his shoulders. Cole, who felt was surprised wrapped a hand around her back and gave it a little rub pressing his chin into her shoulder blade. When Milan pulled back she felt tears of happiness swimming in her eyes, "I'm Milan."

Cole stared back at her, "Nice! I'll call you Mew Mew."

Milan let out a small laugh as a few tears fell, "I'll call you Cole the mole."

Cole scrunched up his nose before laughing, "Cole the mole? What the? Nah, just call me Cole."

Milan poked his cheek, "Nope! I'm Mew Mew, you're Cole the mole! Moles are god's gift to earth, just like we are."

Cole let out a breath as after getting a good look at Milan, "Don't tell me you're a hippie, 'Cause I'm getting that impression."

Milan simply smiled at him leaning her chin on her knee, "I'm whatever I'm destined to be."

Cole raised his eyebrows and just nodded his head not needing her confirmation to know that his new step-sister was something along those lines. After a moment of sitting in silence, Milan stopped studying her new brother's features. He was a cute kid, and that amount of joy she felt inside of her was very welcoming. She could not believe her mother went and married Greg, out of all the men out there in the world she married a man who sexually abused her daughter. That woman was unbelievable.

"How old are you, Cole?" Milan asked watching him finish off his joint.

Cole blinked, his eyes rimmed with redness.

"Fifteen, you?"

"Seventeen," Milan whispered into the afternoon air.

"How come you weren't at the wedding?" Cole asked tossing the joint into the bushes.

Milan continued to smile, "I wasn't invited. My mother…your father, we aren't on the best of terms at the moment. I've been living with my Mom's sister."

"Say nothing more! They've gotten married last week, I've witnessed the two together it's disgusting. It's like I hardly exist. Your mother was okay when I first came around for the wedding, my dad…we hardly have a relationship but my mom keeps persisting that I have one since she lost her father right after she stopped talking to him. My mother, she's gay…which is some secret but I knew since I was freaking ten! My dad…he's just…uh. I don't trust him, he's drinking more than I can remember. He's loud, obnoxious and he just seems like a slime."

Milan let Cole continue to speak, she wouldn't voice what she thinks of Cole's father because where did that get her? Even though Cole spoke of her mother in a heated matter, she would not do the same…she would not sank into the person she was five months ago.

"Cole, where's your father?" Milan asked.

Cole leaned his elbows onto the step above the two, "He went to the corner store, but he's been gone for about half an hour."

Milan stood up and looked down at Cole who looked back up at her, "Holy shit! Your eyes are two different pretty colors, they're pretty don't let anyone tell you anything different."

"You're a sweet soul, Cole the mole. If your father does decide to show up, can you promise to stall him for me?" Milan asked smiling before turning serious.

Cole rolled his head around, "Sure, sure." He replied fanning her off.

Milan opened the door and step foot into the house. Everything still looked the same, the hallway was still narrow and the house still seemed to be narrow. You had a view of the stairs as soon as you walked in, to the left sat the sitting room which you stepped down into. The kitchen was to your left, a head popped out. Hazel eyes went wide as a woman stepped out of the kitchen with a wine glass in her hand a cigarette in the other. There stood Wendy Belo, she looked as if she saw a ghost.

Milan tipped her head at the woman in greeting, "I need something from you…"

Wendy Belo snapped out of her daze, Milan had touches off her mother here and there but she mostly favored her father. Her father had the same grayish blue eyes that Milan had in one of her eyes. Milan had her mother's lips, her mother's shape, her mother's hair but her eyes, nose, and attitude was her father's all the way…when he was sane.

She smirked, "You **need** something from me? You come back into my house after five months leaving me, and you **need something **from me?"

Milan breathed, "This is the only time you'll ever see me, and Aunt Tina will take care of the rest."

Wendy frowned at that, she did not know what that meant. Milan discussed the issue with her aunt late Friday night that she would be going to her mother's house to sign the permission slip. Her aunt could not get off free from the hospital, she did not want her niece facing her mother or Greg by herself but Milan had to.

Wendy signed and held her hand out for the slip, as Milan handed the slip over her mother snatched it into her grasp. Milan looked over at her mother, she looked worse. She looked thinner, her skin did not look as pretty as it used to. Her mother's hands were shaking as she looked over the slip taking a sip of her wine.

"What happened to your face?" Milan quietly asked.

Wendy's hazel eyes flickered up to her daughter's unique ones, but ignored the question.

"Come follow me into the kitchen, I'll sign this for you." Wendy said anxiously.

Milan followed after her mother, her mother was definitely into something else and that hurt her believe it or not. Wendy searched the kitchen for a pen as the slip sat on the table.

"I heard you got married, does your soul feel awakened," Milan said as she leaned against the counter.

Her mother appeared to be sweaty and it was not warm outside just yet, Milan said nothing though she just wanted to be gone. Although she appeared to be calm on the outside, she felt the fear as she stood in the kitchen.

Laughing her mother glanced at Milan taking her image in, she looked at ease. Happier. Milan stared back at her mother's dilated pupils, "I'm not sure what that means," Her mother said scribbling onto the side of the paper to get the pen to work.

The door barged open, "Wendy?!" A gruff voice yelled.

Wendy licked her lips and Milan breathed as Greg stepped into the room. He didn't see Milan just yet, he held a bag in his hand high in the air.

"I got the stuff," Greg laughed.

Wendy grinned at her new husband, "That's great baby, look who stopped by."

Greg tossed the bag onto the table towards Wendy who stared at the white substance like it was candy. Greg turned to look at Milan and smirked as his eyes wandered all over her body, Milan did nothing to hide his gaze. She stared right back at him, not cracking a smile like she usually would. She did not have it in her. She was still learning to forgive her mother, her step- Greg, and herself.

"Wendy…can you please," Milan pointed to the paper.

Wendy snapped out of it squeezing the substance and nodded grabbing a pen to scribble her signature. Greg stopped that from happening as he slammed his hand over the paper, Wendy jumped back staring at him with wide eyes. That was enough to give Milan the indication that Greg must be placing his hands on her.

"The little bitch wants something from us, now?! Oh how the tables have turned." Greg laughed as he grabbed onto the slip.

Cole stepped into the house now standing next to Milan to see what was going on. Wendy held her finger up at Cole anxiously, "I told you I don't want you in the house!"

Milan wondered what happened for Wendy to kick Cole out of the house. Cole just stared at her and crossed his arms, Wendy swallowed and looked at Greg who was reading over the slip.

"So you want to go to Amsterdam but you need a legal guardian to sign this shit? Well guess what, princess. You won't get anything signed." Greg smirked at Milan.

Milan would not let Greg stop her from exploring what the world has to offer, "Mom, please. All I need is for you to sign right on the dotted line and I'll be gone."

Cole didn't seem to like the sound of that as he looked over at his sister who stepped up pleading with her mother. Wendy bite onto her chapped lips and held her hand out to Greg who smacked her hand away, Wendy flinched pressing the bag to her chest.

"No, I don't think that's gonna happen! Hey! We'll make a deal with you, you move back into the house and I'll let Wendy sign it for you." Greg spoke a sinister smile playing on his face.

Milan smiled back at him, "You must think I'm a fool. I'm no fool Gregory, you just want me to come back here so you can rip me from my innocence again. Since I left my mind has turned into a garden, my thoughts are seeds, and I'm learning to grow flowers. I won't let you grow weeds. I am free."

Greg frowned at her not knowing what that meant. Milan looked over at her mother, "You will not sign this?"

Her mother just closed her eyes, which was Milan's answer. She signed and held her hand out to Greg, "May I please have my slip back so I can be on my way?"

Greg stepped into her space, his 6 foot frame towering over her smaller frame, "What are you gonna do to get it in return, hm?"

That's when Cole stepped in shoving his father back and snatching the slip handing it to Milan, "I knew you were no good!"

Cole clenched his fist as Greg laughed at him, Milan grabbed onto Cole's waist pulling him back against her.

"We can never obtain peace in the outer world until we make peace with ourselves," Milan whispered to the family.

She grabbed onto Cole's hand pulling him out the door with her, they stood at the sidewalk facing each other. Milan smiled up at Cole, "You protected me, like a real family member should and for that I'll always do be grateful. I want to do the same for you, I don't want you staying here with them…they'll corrupt you just like they've done to me."

Cole shrugged his shoulders, "I'll be alright."

Shaking her head Milan disagreed, "I won't let them destroy you like they're destroying their selves. I won't stand by and let that happen, not to you. I just met you and I feel like I have to protect you."

Cole said nothing as he stared down at his older but smaller new sibling. The only people that we're protective over him were his mother, and grandmother…not even his ex-girlfriend was like this towards him. It said a lot of Milan's character.

"Alright. If you want to protect me so bad, what are we gonna do?"

Milan smiled and started pulling him down the sidewalk, she stopped short at the stop side to see John Bender leaning against the pole clenching his wrist. Milan continued dragging Cole over to John. Milan stared up at a panting John, she did not need to know that his father got to him again. She ignored the new burnt mark on John's wrist and nodded her head to her car, John pushed himself off of the pole and headed to her car with Milan and Cole following. Cole sat in the back of the kombi and John sat in the passenger seat, Milan made sure both of the boys put their seat belts on before looking at John and back at Cole through her rear-view mirror.

"Johnny, this is my new step-brother Cole. Cole this my old friend, Johnny."

With a proud smile she started the car as the two boys greeted each other.

* * *

Milan brought the two boys back to her side of the town, it was now three in the afternoon.

"You boys hungry?" She asked the two heading down the hallway to the kitchen.

The two boys looked at the house in awe, the house was covered in Ivy when you first pull up. When arrive you don't notice the house right away, just fields. The house driveway was long and open, no wonder Milan was always at peace. Cole eyed the old vintage picture was placed on the wall as soon as you walked it, it was a picture of Milan and her Aunt Tina but it was obvious the two were much younger.

"Yeah, as long as you don't make any healthy shit!" Bender called down the hallway moving to sit down in the office chair that was to the right placed in a widely open area.

Cole shoved her hands into his pants pocket and moved into the area eyeing the books in the bookcase.

"So she is a hippie?" Cole asked looking over at Bender who was stretched out in the swirly chair.

"What made you guess that? Was it the hair? The way she talked? Or was it her freaking pants?" Bender asked sarcastically.

Cole laughed as he held onto a book and plopped down into a purple plush chair that was sat right in front of the office desk. Milan spent an hour cooking the two boy's dinner, she was interrupted as she was cutting the tomatoes. As she moved over to the phone she noticed a post it from her aunt.

**Came back home for a quick lunch &amp; you weren't here, I hope everything went smoothly. If it didn't make sure you call me as you see this! I should be hope by 6 by the latest. Love ya kid!**

**-****_Aunt T_**

If Greg was not there everything would have gone smoothly, there was nothing she could do about it now. She sadly placed the post it back onto the fridge and grabbed onto the phone.

"Belo residence?" Milan answered.

Someone breathed on the line making Milan frown, "Hello?"

"H-Hey, Milan," A lisp voice replied.

Milan grinned so hard she felt her cheeks hurting, "Blossom Brian! How is your Saturday? I hope it's lovely."

Brian was smiling on the other line as he twirled the cord with his finger, "It would be better if you were here," He attempted flirting not knowing that it was exactly flirting.

"Now Brian, you're making me blush," Milan teased.

Brian ignored his little sister gagging up at him, and attempted to push her out of the way but a glare from his mother stopped him from doing so. Brian gulped turning his back to his mother as he laughed, "Speaking of a better Saturday…I was w-w-wondering if you wanted to come over…for dinner with me and my family! Not just me, why would you want to spend time alone with just me?"

Milan's smile turned into a frown, "I would love to spend every second of my existence with you, to the point you'll have to push me away."

Brian was unsure of what this feeling was, of course this was all happening fast but that's what made it thrilling. He bit down on his lips, "See when you say things like that, I never know what to say to match up to that! Jesus!"

Milan's booming laughter filled the kitchen as she threw her head back, "That's okay, just your actions are enough. So what time should I arrive to your home? Should I bring a gift?"

"No, just you being there is a gift for me." He breathed into the phone unaware of the explosions going off in Milan's tummy. He quickly told her the time and the address before saying that he needed to help his mother prepare dinner.

Milan held the phone to her chest after the call ended, breathing heavily with a dreamy smile on her face. John stumbled into the kitchen with Cole following in after. John leaned against the island, "When's the food gonna be ready Millie? Uh oh, looks like someone is smitten. Was that Johnson on the phone?"

Milan bit onto her bottom lip and hung the phone up nodding her head; Then moved over to the stove to stir the noodles before turning the stove off.

"Who the hell is Johnson?" Cole grumbled.

John playfully shoved Cole's shoulder, "Millie's got herself a boyfriend. You don't have to worry, he's a brainiac…nice kid. Trust me."

Cole stiffly nodded his head.

Milan started making the two boys plates, "Yes, my blossom lights my soul on fire."

"Uh, is that a good thing?" Cole strangely asked his nose scrunching up looking over at Bender who just chuckled.

Milan twirled towards the fridge, "It's a magnificent thing, Cole the mole," She pushed two plates towards the boys, "I've prepared Whole wheat spinach mac 'n-'cheese with broiled tomatoes. There's plenty of drinks in the fridge, now if you excuse me I have to get ready for a date at my blossom's house."

Cole and John looked over at a running Milan with their mouths stuffed yelling, "What?"

* * *

Milan took a deep breath as she stood at Brian Johnson's parent's home, it was a decent sized home. The Johnson's did not live too far away Milan, only about twenty to twenty five minutes away. She was excited that Brian wanted her to meet his parents, they haven't talked much about their relationship and where they wanted to take things but this said enough. She rung the doorbell waiting for someone to answer. Shortly, the door was pulled open by Brian's little sister the one who was annoying him on the day of detention. She had brown hair, bangs and favored the mother.

"Hi, I'm Milan. It's a pleasure to meet you." Milan smiled at the young girl.

The young girl stuck her tongue at Milan, "Yeah I know who you are. You're that girl Brian won't shut up about, I can't believe how pretty you turned out to be. I'm Irina, come in." The little girl chirped holding the door open for Milan.

Milan eyed the inside of the house, although it did not matter to her it was really well kept inside.

"Hello!" A voice greeted.

Milan turned to see Brian's mother rush over to Milan, she did not miss the woman eyeing her dress. Milan wore a white bell sleeve lace dress, her straightened hair (which she decided to do this morning to stall from going to Wendy's and Greg's) was brushed back with a brown headband. Mrs. Johnson moved to shake Milan's hand, "It's so nice to finally meet you, I'm Brian's mother."

Milan smiled politely back at the lady for who gave birth to her blossom, she handed her a fruit basket.

"Hi, I'm Milan. Brian said not to bring anything but I could not show up to your fantastic home empty handed, I was taught better. We grew all of these fruits on our small farm, it's all fresh and I hope you enjoy them."

Milan could not place the look on Brian's mother's face but she smiled at the teen nonetheless thanking her. She asked the Milan and Irina to follow her into the dining room . Mrs. Johnson said she would be right back as she moved into the kitchen, Milan sat down across from Irina who leaned her elbows on the table bored.

"Just to prepare you, my mom is really judgmental so excuse any of the crap that comes out of her mouth." Irina blinked her brown eyes.

Milan nodded, "I can take criticism. Thanks for the heads up, hey how old are you?"

Irina fluffed her curls, "Never ask a woman her age, that's what my mom always says. I'm ten."

Milan's face held amusement as Brian and Mr. Johnson walked into the room. Mr. Johnson walked over to Milan kissing the top of her hand in greeting before moving to sit on the other end of the table, Brian placed a quick kiss on Milan's cheeks before his mother walked back into the dining room. Brian sat down in the chair next to Milan grinning at her. Mrs. Johnson placed the pan on the table.

"Milan, I hope you like Eggplant and Squash casserole."

Before Milan could answer Irina's groans were heard, "I thought you said we were having chicken, not this crap!"

Mr. Johnson held his laughs through his folded hands. Mrs. Johnson gave her youngest child a stern look, "Irina, what did I say about using that word? Now elbows off the table, let's say grace."

Milan sent a wink at Irina who just smirked at reply, Milan turned to her left grasping onto Brian's hand intertwining their hands and placed a kiss on the skin of his hand. Mrs. Johnson held her mouth open in shock, Mr. Johnson grinned at the two before clasping his hands together.

This was just the beginning of a radiant love story.

* * *

**A/N: Stopping right here because I honestly have to! I've been sitting in the backseat of a friend's car writing this in the middle of a park. I've written this while listening to chillwave music, you should try it sometime to see what the outcome of your stories will be. Hopefully mine turned out decent, so this was obviously just a filler chapter. What is Milan going to do about the permission slip? How will the rest of the dinner at the Johnson's go? **

**This story will have 10-15 chapters, my update days are usually Sundays, Wednesdays (I was too lazy to update yesterday), and occasionally on Saturdays depending on what I'm doing. Nine more days until my birthday, yes I'm getting old! Leave a review and stay tuned!**

**ALSO I'm picturing Cole as a young Ralph Macchio, how do you guys like him? I'm also picturing Larry as Dane Dehaan with glasses. I know he's not an old time actor just yet but I adore him.**

**-ALovelyEccentricSoul xXx **


	5. Hold

**A/N: The only question I have for you guys is: Are you ready?**

* * *

_I gotta hold a hold on you,_

_You gotta hold a hold on me._

_Every other lover I ever knew,_

_Never made me feel the way that you do._

_I know I know it goes too fast,_

_I feel I feel this one could last…_

**_-The Pierces, "Hold."_**

* * *

_Milan and Brian were in his bedroom after the eventful dinner they had. Milan helped Mrs. Johnson clean the table and the kitchen just like she was taught to whenever she was invited to someone's home. Irina, Mr. Johnson, and her blossom sat in the living room watching a comedy show that Milan never heard of but it didn't bother her to sit and watch with them. A hour later Brian announced to his parents that he was going to show Milan his room, but not without Irina making kissy faces at him. His mother gave him a stern look and told him to leave the bedroom door open; she would check in on them soon. Milan found the whole thing sweet, there was nothing wrong with a mother expressing her love for her child although Brian was a bit annoyed saying that she was too overprotective. _

_The curly haired teen stood in Brian's bedroom eyeing his navy blue walls, his room was very neat for a teenage boy. Textbooks were piled on his desk that faced the window, some cracked open some just neatly stacked on top of the other. His closet door was cracked open a bit, comic books that he tried to hide lay on his bedside table, a few posters on his walls, the cactus Milan gave him sat on top of his dresser, and some ribbons that he won from his science fair projects. _

_"__Cool room," Milan smiled at Brian from over her shoulder before plopping down on his bed._

_Brian rubbed the back of his neck, "You think so? U-Uh, thanks. I should have cleaned up a bit before you came."_

_Milan shook her head, "It's lovely the way it is. Now come lay with me."_

_Brian's eyes went wide, she wanted __**him **__to lay with __**her? **__He's never done this before, not with a girl, not with anybody! Milan saw the hesitation in his eyes and let out a small laugh, she kicked off of her shoes scooting upwards on the bed and lay on her back eyeing him._

_"__What if my mom comes in? She'll assume we're doing something we aren't supposed to," Brian whispered looking back at his ajar bedroom door._

_Milan stared up at Brian's ceiling before meeting his eyes, "Do you want to do something we're not supposed to?"_

_Brian didn't know how to answer that…well not at first._

_"__I'm not sure what you're implying…" Brian stated eyeing her._

_Milan licked her lips and smiled, "Look I'm sleepy, full, and all I want to do is cuddle with my blossom. We're not doing anything any other teenager isn't, I'm pretty sure there were times where your mom did the same thing as a teen."_

_Brian held his hands up, "Whoa, I don't want hear about my mom cuddling or anything other than that. It's just…gross."_

_Milan laughed but stopped as she let out a yawn, she patted the bed and Brian did not hesitate this time. He climbed onto the other side of the bed resting on his back but stared forward, his legs crossed over the other and an arm resting behind his head. Milan stared at his profile, wondering how she got so lucky. Sighing she turned onto her side and used her left hand to tilt Brian's face to hers, he blinked his eyes from hers to stare down her lips that he kissed many of times. Milan caressed his face before gently pressing her lips to his, there goes that feeling again where Milan felt explosions and Brian almost always forgets how to breathe. Brian shakily rested his hand on her hip and tugged her closer to him, it was almost a lazy kiss since Milan was sleepy. She pulled back running her finger over Brian's slightly chapped thin dusty pink lips, and Brian opened his eyes to study her. There was so much he wanted to say to her but he didn't know how. What he felt for her was insanely intense, so intense that he stopped fantasying about a female superhero he was in love with. _

_The way she looked right now was just another thing he could add to his list. Her eyes half open, both opposite shades of her eyes were light with passion. He only wondered what his eyes looked like to her, he leaned forward placing a kiss to her forehead, to her nose, and then to the corner of her mouth. Her eyes were closed now but her breathing rhythm was still light, he lightly rubbed her waist through the material of her dress with the pad of his thumb before deciding to place his lips on hers again. It was like he awakened her from falling into her dreamland, her hands falling to the back of his neck to play with his hair, she threw her leg around his waist and he pulled her closer if that was possible. What she did next shocked Brian but of course he would never complain, she added tongue. He was not sure how this went but didn't stop her as her warm tongue touched his. A moan erupted from his mouth making a smirk appear on her lips and a blush appear on his powder colored cheeks. This went on even after Brian felt his jaw start to cramp and as Milan felt another yawn coming up she pulled away burying her head in Brian's chest._

_Her yawn sounded like a baby kitten which was strange since her laughter was quite loud and booming. Brian smiled and stroked her hair trying to calm his thunder beating heart but Milan could still hear it perfectly. They lay like this on a Saturday night together, but Brian felt his thoughts eating at him. What were they? He wanted her. He wanted her to be his girlfriend, he wanted to be hers. Did she want him or was this all fun and games?_

_"__Mil," He questioned his hand resting on her back._

_She didn't answer right away so he thought she had fallen asleep. He closed his eyes thinking he could take a nap and just enjoy this moment while it lasted._

_"__Yes, blossom?" Her raspy voice filled his ears._

_Brian's eyes popped open, he swallowed before taking a deep breath._

_"__What are we?"_

_Milan nuzzled her face into Brian's chest, "We're whatever we need to be."_

_Brian pinched the bridge of his nose, "You've got to cut me some slack for not understanding that fully…especially with your philosophy on how to view things. I need to know if we can be more than just friends, if that's what we're calling this."_

_Milan pulled her head up to look into Brian's bright blue eyes, "I know we're friends. I know that my heart wants you in ways that I can't describe. I know that I don't want anyone else and I don't want you with anyone else as well. I know that you make me feel explosions whenever we speak or whenever we touch, whether it's with our lips or our skin. And I know that our souls met long before our eyes did."_

_Brian gave her a dimpled smile, "I-I feel the same way. I-I'm just wondering what we can call each other? I know you call me your blossom and everything but…"_

_Milan cupped Brian's face in her always warm hands, "Do you want to be mine?"_

_Brian blushed lowering his eyes, "Y-Yes. I want to be your boyfriend."_

_Milan grinned tilting his face upwards, "Then so shall be it," She leaned forward to kiss his lips but he stopped her._

_Brian pointed at her, "You have to say it, say that you're my girlfriend."_

_Milan laughed, "I Milan Crespo am Brian Johnson's girlfriend."_

_And Brian never felt so in love with her than that very moment._

* * *

Sunday came and went, Mrs. Johnson woke Milan up around midnight and told her that she could stay the night…she didn't exactly sound thrilled to have Milan stay so she assumed that Mr. Johnson suggested it. It was nice that the two were being generous, Mr. Johnson said that he called her aunt for her since he knew her from around town, as Mrs. Johnson led her to the guest bedroom which was down the hall and right across from Irina's bedroom. She thanked Mrs. Johnson for the nightgown and promised to thank the both of them in the morning before changing and climbing into bed. The free spirited teen woke up around six the next morning, got dressed and went downstairs writing The Johnson's a letter before leaving for home. When she arrived home she noticed that her aunt was still home and that she was up and in the shower, Milan wondered if she had the day off today. When Milan entered her room she smiled at the pleasant sight.

Cole lay in her bed on his stomach, mouth wide open, legs stretched far apart from each other taking up the whole space on the bed. Bender lay on the floor, on his back, his hair in his face, with his arm resting over his eyes. Milan quickly tip toed into her bedroom and grabbed her Polaroid, snapping a photo surprised that the flash did not wake the two. She shook the photo out and plopped down at her vanity watching as the photo developed. Grabbing her sharpie she scribbled: **_Cole &amp; Bender _**and clipped it with a clothes pin onto a line she had going across her room. Changing into some comfortable clothes she decided she would go on her inner peace route in the evening. Milan gently pulled Cole's foot away and lay on top of the covers and pulled her quilt over her body. She would sleep for another hour or two before her aunt woke her for breakfast.

Milan was overjoyed that Aunt Tina got along with Bender and Cole. The two told her that the woman almost beat them both with a baseball bat when she came home. Milan felt awful that she forgot to tell her aunt that they had company, but the three just laughed it off as they all ate breakfast together. Tina Belo asked her niece who was much like a daughter to her if things went well yesterday.

"Well Brian and I are now going steady," Milan announced clasping her hands underneath her chin with a dreamy smile on her lips.

Bender shoved a piece of turkey bacon into his mouth, "I thought that already happened,"

Milan shook her head, "We didn't label each other anything, yet."

Aunt Tina smiled, "That's great honey. I'd love to meet 'em."

Cole cracked his knuckles and nodded, "Yeah. I'd like to have a private talk with 'em. If he breaks your heart, I'll break his face."

Bender chuckled, "I knew I'd like you."

Milan stared at Cole in horror, "No. I won't allow you hurting him."

Aunt Tina hid her smile behind her tea cup watching the scene unfold.

"For all we know Milly here could be the one to break his heart." Bender replied before shoving eggs into his mouth.

Milan gasped, "I wouldn't dare."

Cole shrugged, "You never know what could happen."

Milan messed around with her granola and fruit suddenly not feeling hungry anymore. She did not want to think about ending things with her blossom especially when things just started. Not only that but she could not imagine the heartache that would affect the both of them. She wanted him forever, their souls were destined to be together. She just felt it.

Aunt Tina rubbed Milan's shoulders, "Don't listen to these two idiots. They're just being negative and protective over you. I'm pretty sure you two are the cutest couple on the planet, and will have a long healthy relationship." The woman got up from the table cleaning her dish.

"No harm done, right Milly? I'm just messin' around, you and Brian are disgustingly cute." Bender spoke but he always had a mocking tone to his voice, which was just Bender.

Cole scoffed, "I'm a hundred percent serious. No kid will break my step sister's heart and get away with it. I'll rearrange his face, that's a promise."

"Cole!" Milan yelled making everyone in the kitchen laugh.

* * *

The afternoon came quickly since Milan spent her time doing homework and being picked on by Bender and Cole. Aunt Tina had the day off so the house was not quiet this time, she finished her homework just in time for the house phone to ring.

"Millie! Lover boy Johnson is on the line!" Bender's voice echoed from the hallway.

Cole shared a look with Milan before sprinting from the living room towards Bender, Milan screamed his name running after him and grabbing onto the back of his shirt. Cole just dragged her along as Bender watched on in amusement, but of course Bender handed the phone over to Cole happily.

"You Johnson?" Cole asked pressing his ear to the device.

Brian hesitated, "Yeah? Who's this?"

Cole scoffed, "I'm Cole. Milan's brother and I hear you're her boyfriend. All I have to say is you better treat her real nice or else you'll have to deal with me, got it?"

Milan tried all possible ways to reach for the phone but Cole shrugged her off waiting for Brian's response.

"I wasn't aware that Milan had a brother…"

Cole rolled his eyes, "We just met but never mind that. Remember what I said Johnson and there won't be any problems, take care!"

Cole gave Milan an innocent smile as she stared up at him, he handed her the phone as he shared a laugh with Bender before leaving Milan to her conversation. Milan took a deep breath as she placed the phone up to her ear, "Hello blossom."

"Why didn't you tell me that you had a brother, who by the way wants to pound my face in?!" Brian exclaimed.

Milan sighed, "He's my step brother. We just met yesterday, I just met his protective side too. I swear he's harmless."

Brian gulped, "Sure, sure. If you say so."

Milan smiled, "I won't let anyone hurt you…what did I do to deserve this wonderful call?"

Brian grinned, "Remember on Friday where Larry wanted to discuss auras and all of that? Then Jack suggested it would be a group thing?"

Milan nodded, "Yes, I remember."

"Well Larry and I aren't on the best terms at the moment and I would much rather not have him anywhere near you."

Milan frowned, "I thought he was your friend?"

"He is…it's just he's been acting strange lately and I kinda want to keep my distance for a bit you know?"

"Of course. I understand."

"So…I called to tell that we won't be over today sadly. I'm stuck going to this church event tonight and Jack is in Peoria visiting his cousins, they're going fishing and playing golf or tennis I can't remember which one."

"Aw okay, well at least try and have fun for me." Milan said into the receiver.

"I'll try. Oh, hey by the way did you get your permission slip signed? My parents discussed it over breakfast this morning and they told me to tell you that you're more than welcome around our house any time."

Milan went from happy to a little sad in seconds, "I'm not sure if I'll be attending…"

It was Brian's turn to frown, "Well why not?"

Milan sighed and leaned against the wall, "Greg stopped my mom from signing the permission slip. He said the only way he would allow my mother to sign it is if I moved back in with them."

Brian balled up his fist unbeknownst to Milan, "That's certainly not happening."

"I agree, Brian Johnson. But there's no other way."

Brian searched his brilliant brain for way to make this work before he spit out, "Tripp! Isn't Tripp forging signatures? I know he's doing Bender's and his friends…"

Milan bit her lips, "Tripp is always busy on Sundays…who knows if I'll even get through."

"You have to try Milz, plus isn't he one of your best friends? He'll do anything for you, I'm sure."

Milan sighed, "It's worth a shot."

"Good," Brian breathed.

It was silent for a minute, not an awkward silence one of those comfortable silences where it still meant a lot to both teens.

"You know I missed you last night…I can't believe my mom woke you up just for you to sleep in another room!" Brian pouted.

Milan laughed, "It's alright. She's the woman of the house so I respect her wishes."

"We didn't do anything!"

Milan leaned into the phone, "Oh we did a little something…"

Brian's cheeks tinted, "Well y-yeah. It was fun, we were doing what any couple does."

Milan smirked, "That's right."

Brian coughed and before he could say anything else his mother was on the line.

"Brian! I need to use the phone, and you mister better go and get ready for tonight. We're leaving in two hours." Mrs. Johnson's voice cut through.

Brian groaned hoping his mom did not hear what was said before that, "Mom…two hours is more than enough time for me to get ready. You take the longest in the house to get ready."

"Don't sass me boy, hang up!"

Milan tried to contain her giggles, "Hello, Mrs. Johnson. How are you?"

"Oh, hi. I'm doing just dandy Milan. I'm sorry but Brian has to go right now."

"That's quite alright. I hope the both of you have a grand time at the event tonight."

"Thank you!"

"I'll see you tomorrow, and don't forget!" Brian reminded Milan.

"I won't. See you later," And she hung up the phone.

Now all she needed to do was go see Tripp, she knew his family did not use telephones so she would have to pay him a visit.

* * *

Tuesday morning rolled around quicker than all teens at Shermer High thought. A lot of students were crowded outside the school and inside of the school trying to keep warm from the cool breeze outside. Milan could not get a hold of Tripp on Sunday, when she went by his home his parents said that he was out in the woods in his van that he decided to live in for the year. Milan took herself through the woods to see if Tripp was in his van but there was a note on his kombi saying his services were closed for the day and that he was out with his "business partner" (Which meant Owen) for the evening. Milan decided to skip school on Monday to track Tripp and Owen down, her aunt was still unaware of what went down on Friday between Milan and her mother. That was how she intended to keep it.

Thankfully she found Tripp at supply store where he was printing out forged signatures and transferring them onto the permission slip. Of course Milan had to make a deal with Tripp in order for him to take her request at the last minute. The next morning she was searching the school grounds for her history teacher Mr. Watkins, there were kids already loading onto the coach buses that would take them to the airport. Milan was tempted to give up as she saw Mr. Watkins jogging down the hall, "Mr. Watkins!"

The gray haired man waved, "Hello, Miss. Crespo! You are attending after all?"

"Yes, I am if you don't mind." Milan smiled at the man who rested his hand on her shoulder and held the permission slip in his hand.

He looked it over quickly and looked up at her, "Very well. Let's get to the buses before they leave us then?"

Milan's anxious face split into a wide grin, she was trying to stay away from being a bad kid but this was just old habits. Milan climbed onto the bus and Bender, Budd, and Otto started screaming for her as she laughed fanning her hands at the boys. She noticed Claire giving her a small smile which she decided to return, Andrew was seated behind Allison with Tyler, Tyler smirked at Milan and Andrew averted his eyes away from her. Milan noticed Brian sitting next to Jack in the way back, his eyes met hers and he grinned at her allowing his small dimple to poke out which drove her heart wild. He winked at her and she blew a kiss at him before asking Allison if she could sit next to her.

The girl moved her legs from the seat and placed them down on the floor as Milan plopped down on the aisle seat. The two girls smiled at each other before starting up a conversation with each other…

Amsterdam here comes The Breakfast Club.

* * *

**A/N: Another filler chapter I guess you could say! Hope you enjoyed it. College takes over my time so I either update every Friday or Saturday or every other Friday and Saturday. Hope all is well for you my lovely followers and reviewers! Let me know what you think and I'll see you guys soon hopefully! Next two or three chapter focuses on their adventures in Amsterdam, if you have any ideas or what you want to see happen there let me know! **

**-ALovelyEccentricsoul xxx**


	6. Reaching the potential

**A/N: This should have been updated yesterday but I had major writer's block on how The Breakfast Club's adventures will turn out. I STILL sorta have writers block so if this chapter seems a little off you know why. Everyone is welcome to throw me some ideas for what you WANT to see or what you think would be cool to fit this part of the story. I have everything else planned out for the Soul Meets Body (so far) since this story will probably contain 15 chapters...it's just this whole Spring break business that has me stuck. So here's chapter six!**

* * *

_With the sun in our eyes we started shivering._

_Anyway we know how, we're going to get our bellies full._

_By living in a fault line, are we reaching our potential?_

_Animals in cages, actors on a payroll_  
_Maybe in our lifetime, are we reaching our potential?_  
_If you reach your potential, we reach our potential_  
_We'll be laughing with our bellies full._

**_-A Silent Film, "Reaching the potential."_**

* * *

Milan could barely contain the excitement inside of her. She bounced on her feet as she stood beside Allison while all the students waited inside of the airport either stretching their legs or using the bathrooms. Mr. Vernon of course stood guard watching each student like a hawk, he scowled as he noticed that 6/6 of "The Breakfast Club" were on the trip. Mr. Vernon searched the airport for his co-worker Mr. Watkins, he walked over to the man who looked for food in the rather large convenient store.

"How the hell did John Bender get on this trip?" Mr. Vernon questioned leaning his arm against the stand.

Mr. Watkins looked up from his glasses and glanced over at Bender who watched a woman who bent over to tie her shoes.

"I have no idea. Believe me I questioned the same thing, I even went to the office to double-check how many absences he has in my class...turns out he only had six."

If you missed class a total of seven times a quarter you will automatically fail the class. In order to attend this trip you could not have seven or more absences and Mr. Watkins knew that Bender missed more than seven of his classes but he had no time to fight it. He didn't dislike John Bender as much as Mr. Vernon did but the kid did often irritate him when he tried to teach the class. He _could _deal with John Bender for this trip but he knew Mr. Vernon would not.

"I smell bullshit," Mr. Vernon replied eyeing the teen some more.

Mr. Watkins shrugged picking up something that looked like a biscuit, "Look at it this way if he or anyone else gives us trouble all we have to do is send them back on a plane back to Chicago."

Mr. Vernon smirked as he looked at the rest of the kids he despised, "Let's hope they do."

Milan caught up with Brian who walked out of the bathroom alongside of Jack and threw her arms around Brian tugging his lips to hers. Brian was caught off guard as he stared wide eyed but noticed Milan's wild curls came into view that it was indeed his girlfriend kissing him. Before he could kiss back she pulled back smiling up at him, "Aren't you excited?!" She grinned.

Brian licked his lips tasting chocolate once again, "Of course. Especially since I get to spend it with you," His lisp voice becoming a bit husker as he wrapped a hand around the small of her back.

Jack snorted, "Can you believe these two?"

Milan broke her smiling eyes away from Brian to see Jack addressing Allison who shook her head agreeing with the boy. Milan removed her arms from around Brian's neck and give Jack a hug greeting him then tried to introduce Jack to Allison.

"We've met...we have history together," Allison stated playing with the untied straps to her dark grey jacket.

Milan smiled, "Rad. I'm interested in everything that is to come."

Jack elbowed Brian as Milan twirled falling into Allison who rolled her eyes trying to untangle Milan's arm from around her neck. Brian blushed and tried to shove Jack away who covered his laughs just in time for Milan to glance back at the two friends. On the airplane ride Jack wanted to know where Brian's head was after he told him what went down on Saturday night and how that night he was left with nothing but wet dreams.

Milan stood in front of Brian resting her warm hands on his powder cheeks, "Are you feeling alright? You look a bit pinkish."

Brian bit down on his bottom lip trying to think of how he should reply.

Jack laid his hand on Brian's shoulder, "Oh he's more than alright Milly. He's just...**excited** to be here with you is all."

Milan smiled back at Brian pecking his lips then his nose, "You're too cute Brian Johnson and I'm glad I get to have you all to myself for almost a week."

Brian grinned allowing that small dimple by his mouth to poke out, he held his head down allowing his forehead to rest against Milan's.

"I can't wait," Brian whispered his blue eyes resembling clear island water.

It would be a month since the two started dating but to both of them it felt like a lifetime. To Milan he was the one she wanted to spend everyday with, their souls belonged to each other and to no one else. To Brian this was his very first girlfriend and if this is what it felt like to date then he never wanted this to end.

A flash broke the two to break their eye contact to see Allison pulling a photo out of Milan's camera and shaking the photo. Allison looked at the three that stared at her, "Just to add to Milan's collection."

The four turned to Mr. Vernon yelling at the Shermer High kids, "My imbeciles and broads make a line to the left. Mr. Watkins' can make a line to the right. We want to check attendance and announce who will be in what rooms so that when we get to the hotel we can just hand out the keys."

Brian, Milan, Jack, and Allison made their way to the center of the airport than split apart to go to their History teachers. Milan and Allison stood in line behind Claire who stood beside one who the blonde twins Greenlee. The line moved pretty fast as Allison and Milan chatted about small things to pass the time.

"Greenlee Knox you've been arranged to stay with Brandi Halliwell and your sister Amanda. I don't know why it's been arranged like that when you're in **my** class but that's just the way it is," Mr. Watkins spoke looking up from his glasses.

Greenlee shrugged her shoulders leaning to the side as she watched Claire frown.

"But what about me?"

Mr. Watkins looked over the list while checking Claire Standish off on his other, "Looks like you'll be staying with...Milan Crespo and Allison Reynolds."

Greenlee raised her eyebrows with disgust, "Why should she stay with those weirdos? She belongs with people she's actually like and plus she's friends with us."

"Claire seemed to be friends with us too once upon a time," Allison answered bluntly.

Greenlee laughed, "I'm sorry but Claire would never become friends with a freak like you."

Milan shook her head at the blonde, "Name calling is useless."

"You got something you want to say to me too tree hugger?" Greenlee pointed to her chest.

Milan tightened the straps that were hanging loosely, "Just stop with the name calling. You pick on people because you simply have nothing else better to do. If Claire has such a problem with it she would have spoke up about it already. There's nothing Mr. Watkins can do and neither can you so just keep the peace and move on."

Greenlee scoffed turning to Claire, "Obviously you have a problem with it right Claire? I mean come on you would have to sleep under the same roof as those two."

Claire looked back at Allison and Milan before looking at Greenlee defeated, "Like Milan said there's nothing that can be done so just forget it." With that said the red head stalked off to where Brandi and Amanda stood.

Greenlee "Humphed" sticking her nose up in the air following after Claire. Milan looked back at Mr. Watkins who let out a low whistle checking the two girls off the list.

"I'd much rather just have a room with you and I. If Claire continues to act that way I will put a pillow over her face when she's sleeping," Allison muttered.

This time Milan chose not to say a thing.

* * *

The Shermer high students climbed into the two buses after receiving their luggage. On the bus Allison and Milan chose to sit in the back closer to Bender (also with his friends), Brian, and Jack. Claire and her friends decided to take the other bus but Andrew and Tyler remained on Mr. Vernon's bus.

"I can't fucking believe Mr. Vernon put me in a suite with burners," Tyler spoke from his seat.

The redhead was going on about it for a good two minutes on the way to the hotel. Otto smirked at Bender who looked at Budd who had a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"If you have a problem then you're more than welcome to sleep out in the hall," Budd spoke calmly messing around with his lighter.

Milan lifted her head from Brian's shoulder not liking where this was going.

Tyler turned his head to look back at Budd who kept his eyes trained on the small flame.

"It's **clear** I have a problem with fucking low lives," Tyler snapped.

Budd stopped his flicking to glance over at Tyler, "The only low life here is you my friend. You're the only one bitchin' about it...you don't see my pal Otto here flapping his gums like a little girl do you? Oh I forgot bitchin' is what you do right? Rolling around in tights on top of other boys clearly means you're a bitch."

Tyler pushed himself up from his seat trying to stalk over to Budd but Andrew stood up grabbing onto his sleeve, "Say that shit to my face."

Budd smirked looking over at Bender as if to ask for permission, "Are you gonna claw my face out if I do?"

Tyler fought against Andrew's hold trying to get at Budd who just started laughing with Otto and Bender. Mr. Vernon who was informed by the bus driver by the commotion going on in the back turned to see Tyler Greenwood trying to swing at one of Bender's friends.

"Hey Greenwood sit your ass down before I come back there!" Mr. Vernon yelled at the boy.

Tyler took a deep breath glancing at all three boys, then Jack, then Brian, and took a long time eyeing Allison and Milan before smirking.

"This isn't over," He bit before getting shoved inside the seat now allowing Andrew to sit on the outside.

"I'll be waiting..._Tyla," _Budd taunted erupting in laughter with Otto.

Bender looked back at Brian to make sure he saw what he just witnessed. Brian gave him a small nod letting him know that he did see what Tyler just did. He would have to protect Milan against this dude, he squeezed her a little tighter to him. Milan breathed closing her eyes tightly trying to ignore the crawling her skin did underneath Tyler's gaze, it was like he undressed her and Allison with his haunting eyes. Tyler Greenwood would be up to something but she would not become a victim to anyone else and she would not let him harm her friend.

* * *

The students finally made it to the De Wallen hotel after getting through the traffic. Milan held onto Brian's hand as she held her other arm out titling her head back to get a whiff of Amsterdam's air. She could smell the spring air, fresh bread being baked which gave her the indication that there must be a bakery near by, and the smell of oil also hit her nose. She looked over at Brian who stared down at her, he looked away quickly as shades of pink started to color in his cheeks. Milan laughed as she squeezed his hand tighter and looked up at the architecture of the hotel. The hotel had lots of windows and was built out of brick, down the street Milan noticed a canal near by which she knew she would see a lot of. The hotel also sat on the corner and she could not wait to see what it looked like at night.

Mr. Vernon and Mr. Watkins led the students into the building with their luggage by their sides. Inside was even better the inside of the lobby had a classy 1800's theme going on. Elegant long stairs greeted your eyes first along with large printed rugs, side lights, and a chandelier. Mr. Watkins told the kids that they could wait here as he and Mr. Vernon turned to the left walking down a hallway to check in.

Brian stared at everything with wide eyes, "This is amazing!"

Milan nodded, "It really is."

Soon the two adults on the trip came back calling off names and handing off keys as students tried to run away up the steps with luggage in their hands. Milan's group was called first, she let go of Brian's hand walking forward with Allison by her side. Claire stood near by not looking at the girls as Mr. Watkins handed each girl three keys. Milan took a deep breath and grinned at Allison who gave her a small smile back, Claire rolled her eyes at the two girls leaving them as she went up the steps. Getting off the elevator they walked down to room 202B, Claire swiped her key pushing the door open. Milan and Allison piled in after the girl, to the right sat a secluded desk area. A little upwards sat a dining area along with a cozy kitchenette in front of it across from that saw a large couch with it's back to the large window and a love seat that sat right next to it facing the flat screen television that was mounted into a open wall. Walking down the hallway to the left were some stairs, a door next to it had a wash and dryer inside of it. There were two more doors along another hallway which Allison and Milan ran to claiming bedrooms. Each bedroom had their own bathrooms as well.

Claire crossed her arms, "That's just great where am I supposed to sleep?"

Milan sighed and walked out of the room dragging Claire over to a set of stairs, upstairs sat a loft with a rather large bed and a view of the suite. Claire grinned jumping face first onto her bed, "Yeah this is the life! You guys can keep your rooms cause _this _is mine." She kicked her feet out from underneath her.

Milan smiled, "As long as everyone is happy."

Allison made her way up the steps eyeing the loft, "It must be nice to get everything you want huh Claire?"

The two girls left Claire to her loft leaving Claire to think that was far from true.

* * *

Around three o'clock the students met in the lobby for small sight seeing. They were all informed that this trip would not just be for everyone to do whatever they wanted to do, it had to include some learning which Bender "booed" to. Shermer high would only be in Amsterdam until Sunday morning (It was Tuesday afternoon now). They all climbed back onto the bus as a tour guide pointed out interesting sights to visit. First was The Van Gogh Museum which the students would visit tomorrow along with Artis zoo and Singel canal. Wednesday and Thursday would be a educational day while the rest of the days would be left for the teens to explore on their own.

Five o'clock was the time everyone returned back to the hotel and decided to have dinner there. Everyone rushed back to their rooms to have a shower and get ready, of course Claire took the longest while the Milan sat in Allison's room. Milan was dressed in Mandala trousers with a white shaggy sweater thrown over it, she decided to pull her curly locks into a bun, and slipped into some slippers. Allison stepped out of the bathroom dressed in a burgundy vest with a black t-shirt underneath it, she also wore polka dot shorts with black tights underneath them. Her make-up still was light and she had the white headband Claire gave to her on detention in her hair.

Milan turned to her friend handing her a white colored scarf, "It gets chilly eating out by the canal."

The two girls walked out into the living room to see Claire already waiting by the door. She wore a red and white striped t-shirt dress with a white cardigan covering her bare arms. Claire gave the two girls a smile moving over to the mirror waving them over, "Milan take a picture of all of us."

Milan grinned, "Okay. I'll grab my camera!"

Claire was left with Allison who had a small scowl on her face.

"I notice your not wearing black as much. I'm sure Andrew will love what you're wearing tonight."

Allison snorted, "Screw him!"

Claire raised an eyebrow after messing with the ends of her hair, "What exactly happened?"

"He switched up on me," Allison whispered.

Claire sighed she was right after all. In the end she was just like Andrew treating her potential friends like crap. Andrew and Allison were complete opposites but that doesn't mean they couldn't work it out. Milan came back before Claire could say anything else, Allison was thankful that the curly haired friend was back just in time. Milan waved her Polaroid in the air and pressed the self timer, standing between the two girls and resting her hands on the backs of Claire and Allison. Claire leaned into Milan's frame giving a honest smile to the camera, "Smile Allison!"

"Bite me," Allison muttered causing Milan to throw her head back in laughter.

The camera flashed and the sound of printing entered their ears. The three crowded around the photo getting a good look at it.

"We look so happy...like friends," Claire said softly.

Milan nodded, "We _**are**_ friends."

Allison opened the door, "Even if we don't act like it."

The two followed after Allison who shoved her hands into her vest pockets. After climbing into the elevator and standing in silence Claire turned to the two.

"I want to try to make this work but it's so hard," Claire stated.

Milan looked over at Claire and placed her hand on her shoulder, "It's okay Claire. Just be true to yourself if you're happy with the people you surround yourself by then so be it. If you're not then we'll be here but not for long."

The doors opened and Milan led the way out. Milan ran to Brian greeting him with a long kiss to the lips, she broke away from him to give Jack a kiss on the cheek.

"It's about time! We're fuckin' hungry." Bender yelled.

Claire stared at Bender and he stared back for a second before leading the way to the restaurant. Sighing Claire followed after Bender as Otto and Budd checked her out from behind. Jack walked after the two trouble making friends and Milan noticed Andrew standing off to the side.

"Where's your friend?" Allison asked Andrew.

Andrew shrugged his shoulders, "Bender said he was taking a nap."

Allison stared at Andrew as he eyed her outfit, "You look nice."

"Thanks," She mumbled pushing by him.

Andrew swallowed and followed shortly after. Brian threw his arm over Milan's shoulder tugging her to his side, she pressed her right hand into the dangling hand as the two followed after their friends. It looked as if The Breakfast Club were making progress here in Amsterdam so far, hopefully it'll continue since they had so much potential to do so.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to end this chapter differently but had no idea how to. What did you think? What do you WANT to happen next?**

**-ALovelyEccentricSoul**


	7. Nocturne

**A/N: Like I said in previous chapters...I had writers block so excuse the delay. **

* * *

_You wanna know me, well what's to know?_

_To amuse you, when the night is slow._

_Do your eyelids ever close, Caught spirits in your waking woes?_

_I know where to find you, I know where you go._

_And I just want to let you know, you can have me._

_You can have me all._

**_-Wild Nothing, "Nocturne."_**

* * *

The next morning Milan was up before the crack of dawn, which was no surprise. She always found the beauty in waking up before the sun rises, there's nothing like watching the sun break through the sky to greet you with a blessing. To Milan, it felt as if the sun was granting her with the chance to start over...to get rid of any bad thoughts that wanted to be known. She sat on the carpeted floor Indian style with a cup of Pau d' Arco Herbal tea in her small hands. Milan became ecstatic when she saw that the restaurant from last night had varieties of teas on their menu, and when Milan asked the waitress if they made the tea themselves she was informed that there was a tea shop far into the country that they brought the tea from. The seventeen year old made sure to purchase as many as she could although the waitress gave her the last three for free. The curtains in the living room were drawn back giving Milan the view of Amsterdam's narrow streets, the sun began to rise it almost felt as if the sun was kissing Milan's exposed skin. She sat up a little bit straighter as if that were possible closing her eyes and with a tilt of her head, she felt as if she was reborn again.

"Milan?" A familiar voice entered her ears.

Milan didn't move until the sun completely rose, she pushed herself off the floor and turned to her roommate for the next few days. Claire stood on the opposite side of the couch rubbing her eyes, she blinked a few times getting her eyes adjusted to the bits of light in the dim room. Claire stepped backwards a look of shock on her face, "Why don't you have any clothes on?!"

Milan's peculiar eyes glanced down at her body before smiling at Claire, "I sleep in the nude."

"What?! No, that's-that's not okay Milan. You can do that when you're at home, but not when you have two roommates living with you!"

Milan sighed as she moved around the couch noticing how uncomfortable Claire was...which was a shame. "The body is a magnificent thing Claire. I am proud of my body and I have nothing to hide, although I do understand why this would make you uncomfortable. We are all women and we have the same body parts, I want to feel as free as flowers and that's all. I apologize if you're a little...creeped out. I'll put on some clothes and prepare breakfast for us all."

Claire placed her hand over her eyes nodding her head at the girl, "Yeah...please go do that."

Milan handed Claire the empty tea cup before letting out a small laugh before running off to her bedroom. Claire peeked through her hand letting out a long exhale relieved that Milan was nowhere in sight, she peeked into the cup noticing a small leftover purple looking liquid wondering if that had something to do with the strangeness she just witnessed or if this were a regular routine for the Portuguese girl.

* * *

Allison made her way into the kitchen area plopping down at the dinning area, crossing one leg underneath the other not caring that she had a dress on. Milan turned around after placing the breakfast onto the plate, she glanced over to see Allison staring right at her not saying a word. Milan gave her friend a smile dancing over to her new friend and placed the plate right in front of her, "Good morning! I've prepared Jumbo Chickpea Pancakes for us..."

Allison's dark eyes stared down at the meal in front of her, she picked up her utensils and dug in. Milan appeared to be a bit stunned at not receiving questions since every time she prepared something for someone there were always questions. Milan clasped her hands together turning to walk back into the kitchen to pour three glasses of water, she placed all three glasses at three seating areas before grabbing the two plates left. The two girls sat in silence enjoying their pancakes, Milan nibbled waiting for Claire to make an appearance while Allison seemed to inhale her food. Claire smiled at the two girls, she was dressed in a red button up blouse with white polka dots, a charcoal gray skirt that sat high on her waist with black and white stripes running horizontally and vertically on the skirt. Her red - orange hair sported a few curls and bounced a bit as she sat down at the head of the the table.

"This looks great," Claire smiled at Milan who returned the gesture.

Claire picked up her utensils just as Milan placed the pancake into her mouth, "Let's just hope I don't have images from earlier this morning pop into my head while I'm eating."

Allison raised a dark eyebrow as she slurped on her water, "What did you see this morning?"

Claire shared a look with Milan to see if it was alright to fill Allison in. Milan didn't seem the least bit bothered about Claire telling Allison, she considered the girl to be one of her close friends after all. She had nothing to be ashamed of.

"I came downstairs to get a glass of water but I saw...Milan." Claire paused leaving a dramatic effect.

Allison waved her glass around, "_And_?" She pressed.

Claire struggled to hold in her laughter, "Everything was just hanging out...she was completely naked!"

Allison snorted as she met Milan's eyes before letting out a laugh, "The look on your face probably was priceless."

"Well duh! What do you expect me to do, when you see someone naked sitting in front of the window?" Claire asked laughing a bit.

Allison shrugged her shoulders as she pushed herself up from her chair, "I'd just act normal...I mean it is Milan after all. That's probably normal for you, isn't it?"

The dark girl walked away from the table placing the plate and the cup into the sink.

"Yes it is. The first time I started walking around my Aunt Tina's house naked, she chased after me with a broom all the way back to my room ordering me to put clothes on." Milan laughed thinking of her aunt he reminded her of what a real mother was supposed to be.

Claire laughed along with Milan before placing the last sliced avocado into her mouth, "What time are we supposed to leave the lobby?"

"I think Mr. Watkins said by ten," Allison guessed as she finished washing her dishes.

Milan finished the rest of her breakfast and handed the plate to Claire who held her hand out for the dishes. Milan pushed her chair in as she looked at the clock...it read _9:45 AM. _Milan's eyes went wide as she glanced at the other two girls, but they were already dressed.

"I need about ten minutes to get ready," Milan looked at the two girls as Claire waited for Allison to wash the new dishes so she could dry them, "I guess I'll meet you guys by the door?" She dashed off leaving the two girls to shake their head at their friend.

Milan found joy even though she was pressed for time. She slipped into a fuzzy half white long sleeve shirt and a black dusty rose maxi skirt, that had a split going up the side. She didn't bother to do anything with her hair since there was not much to do with curly hair in the first place, she placed a floppy wool hat on top of her head. She slipped on black knee highs knowing that the cool air would probably freeze her bones, she slipped on some wedges before quickly grabbing a jacket and meeting her two friends at the door. Milan noticed that Claire now had a silk pink scarf around her neck, pink seemed to match well with her friends skin tone. She also had a pastel pink trench coat tied wrapped around her slender body, Allison who leaned against the door now had a light grayish white sheep like coat draped over her black and gray striped dressed that stopped above her knees. Milan made sure to grab her bag which had her camera safely inside.

"It's 9:57 let's go!" Claire waved her hand holding the door wide open.

Allison causally stepped out of the room with Milan skipping by her. Claire made sure the door was locked before setting into a jog, she ran pass Allison but stopped waiting for the girl to catch up before locking her arm with hers and dragged her towards the elevator where Milan stood mashing on the button. As the three good stood there they wondered if the elevator continued to move slow on purpose. They knew Mr. Vernon would leave them and find any reason to get them in trouble or sent back home in any possible way. That man was pure evil and always in a bad mood. Soon the elevator welcomed the three into it's box. As soon as the doors opened Claire was the first to run out of the doors with Milan and Allison after her, Claire groaned at the set of steps that raced down. Milan noticed Brian, Andrew, and Bender waiting for them while the rest of the classes exited out of the lobby. Milan flew off the steps running into Brian's arms, she pecked his cheeks and lips.

"Nice of you to join us," Andrew mocked eyeing Allison who growled at him.

Claire allowed Bender to rest his arm over her shoulder, "Well we're here now. So let's stop the chit chat and catch up while we can."

Andrew and Allison walked side by side exiting out of the hotel lobby first with Claire and Bender following. Brian tugged on Milan's bright yellow suede jacket pulling her body closer to hers before slowly zipping up her jacket, "It's chilly out."

Milan reached up to peek underneath her blossom's shades, "Blossom baby are you high?" She questioned in a sing song voice.

Milan noticed that Bender's eyes were a bit red but they were nothing compared to Brian's. The rim of his eyes were darkly red and a bit watery, did they really smoke that much early this morning? Andrew seemed to be the only one who wasn't high but Milan wondered if Brian smoked this morning for the thrill or was something bothering him? Brian pressed his lips against Milan's was pushing her backwards outside, he held onto her back as he placed pecks against her thick pink lips. Milan turned to stand at Brian's side locking their hands together as she entered the bus.

"Johnson,Miss. Crespo...stop lolly gagging around and find a seat so we can get to the museum." Mr. Vernon spoke from his seat.

Milan tipped her head downwards after hearing Brian snort from behind her, "Lolly gagging...ha! That's a good one."

She dragged her _boyfriend _along hopping Mr. Vernon wouldn't have any suspicion or smell the small scent of skunk on Brian. Milan waved to Jack, Otto, and Budd before finding the only available seat which was in the middle. As Milan sat at the window seat as Brian rested his head against Milan's collarbone before squeezing her hand. With her free hand she played with Brian's hair before placing a kiss on top of his head and lay her head against his.

.

.

.

The museum held a modern look to it, with touches of smoky gray on the outside. The building seemed medium sized but the inside proved anyone's assumptions wrong. Mr. Vernon and Mr. Watkins made sure to set the rules to all the kids at Shermer High but it seemed like Mr. Vernon directed the rules towards The Breakfast Club more so than anyone else. In shorter words Mr. Vernon snapped, "Don't embarrass this school or else we'll send you home immediately. Don't break anything or else you're paying for it, none of that money is coming out of my pocket or Mr. Watkins pocket. Do I make myself clear?"

He straightened up as soon as the two tour guides introduced themselves to everyone. The tour guides names were Gary and Farah, they would show the two groups Vincent Van Gogh's earliest Dutch works. The group would also discover how his approach changed in Paris when he met modern artists and how he developed his own famous individual style. Milan was one of the few who were excited that they would spend fifty minutes hearing the history of one of the most famous artists in the world and viewing his art!

Thirty minutes into the exhibit and Milan never felt more inspired by works of art than right at this very moment. She ignored Bender, Otto, Budd, and Jack's playing around since they didn't really appreciate art. That was okay if it wasn't in their interest but Milan did not have the time to scold her friends. She noticed that Claire and Bender somehow vanished from the group thirty-three minutes into the tour doing god knows what. Andrew seemed to distance himself from Tyler who spent most of his time with Brandi and took his chance to talk to Allison who seemed less tense. Milan noticed all of this during the tour but she remained on best behavior. Everyone walked ahead already but Milan reminded behind studying one painting in particular. She had a few paintings that she enjoyed viewing of Van Gogh's, one being the _Almond Blossom _which was painted in 1890. She also enjoyed Wheatfield with crows but the one in front of her unique bulbs was titled: _Wheatfield Under Thunderclouds. _Milan trailed her eyes almost every vibrant color on the canvas, the only source of life in the photo were the plants. The painting screamed loneliness with the right touches of blue, landscapes seemed to stretch on emphasizing how long sadness really lasts and Milan felt she could connect with this photo.

A hand latched onto Milan's waist and she paused lifting her head to stare up at Brian who no longer had shades on his eyes.

"What's going on in that pretty little mind of yours?" Brian Interrupted.

Milan wrapped an arm around Brian's waist glancing up at him before staring back at the painting, "Brian Johnson...what do you see when you stare at this masterpiece?"

Brian moved his hand around Milan's waist to rest against her shoulder turning to eye the piece. He scratched his cheek with his free hand pausing as he tried to think through the small fog that clouded his mind, "I see clouds...lots of blues and greens. I think it also says a lot about the countryside, how quiet and peaceful it could be yet...somehow people who live in the country may feel the blues. Since ya know the artwork consists of a lot of blue but the greens of the landscape can represent how healthy Van Gogh may think the countryside may truly be."

Milan nodded letting Brian's interpretation sink in, "That's a good point. It's almost as similar to what I was thinking, it's now became one of my favorite works from him...I connect with this work of art as well."

Brian figured as such. This piece didn't just stop Milan because she liked it, it had a deeper meaning to it just like all art really should. He believed that Milan viewed herself as the painting. The blue represented the sadness Milan felt all of her life and the countryside represented how Milan brought herself out of the sadness she's faced and how she wants to be better. The stretch in the landscape can be how Milan's journey will possibly inspire people, how cool would that be? To inspire someone. Brian believed she could, she was his girlfriend and he already adored her and maybe admiration wouldn't be too far along.

Milan walked alongside other works of Van Gogh's from _The Potato Eaters _to _The Bedroom. _She wanted to explore Brian's mind especially when it came to art, the teen was already intelligent enough and as the stood side by side at every piece they came to...it felt like it was just the two of them. Almost like a date perhaps. A loud grumble cut Milan's thoughts off and she turned to Brian who looked a bit embarrassed, Milan let out a small laugh resting the small of her hand on his stomach smirking inside as she felt Brian's muscles clench underneath her touch.

"Sorry...I'm starving," Brian grinned sheepishly.

Milan patted Brian's tummy, "More like the munchies! It's alright sunshine. Let's hit the cafe and then the gift-shop, we're already far behind so we might as well wonder off on our own?"

Brian squeezed Milan's shoulder, "And I thought you were going to be on your best behavior," He teased as they strolled down the opposite hallway from the group.

Milan smiled up at Brian, "I can't always be good."

* * *

After leaving the museum Shermer High entered the zoo. Although the zoo would not be as educational as Van Gogh's museum there was still a bit of history behind the zoo that the students should pay "close" attention to. The group also received a tour guide but The Breakfast Club had another idea in mind and that did not include following after the tour guide this time. Cautiously one by one they backed away from the group running off towards the aquarium section first, the fishes were colorful and in all different shapes and sizes. Otto bragged to the group about how he stole a Van Gogh lunchbox from the gift-shop to give to his little sister. Budd wanted to know how he pulled that off and stopped in his tracks to listen. Then Budd told Otto about how he stole a tote bag for his mom's birthday and how he would give it to her on birthday when they got back to Illinois.

Milan was disappointed in the two but she said nothing as Andrew nodded his head towards the group leaving Budd and Otto in the aquarium. Milan noticed that Jack spent his time on the trip flirting with one of Claire's _friends, _Amanda. The six friends ventured off outside on the wooden walkway letting the spring breeze say hello. Allison stopped on the walkway gingerly picking up a Gecko, she held it out to Andrew as Milan snapped a photo of the two. Andrew glanced at Milan who sent him a knowing smile before walking by him with Brian right behind her. The six students stood by the lions, Bender leaned over the railing growling at the mother.

"I-uh don't think you should do that," Claire muttered watching as the mother moved to protect her child.

Bender shrugged his shoulders, "Just trying to have a little fun on his extremely boring trip _Claire._" He answered before turning back to tapping on the glass in front of him.

Milan watched as the baby lion hid behind the rock as the mother stalked over to the glass. Bender growled into the glass pressing his face against the glass.

"Mother's don't like to be challenged, Bender. Their first instinct is to protect their child," Brian addressed Bender but kept his eyes on the tail of the mother.

Bender cocked his head to the side banging his head on the glass obnoxiously.

"Hey asswipe, would you cut the shit already before you get us all kicked out of here?" Andrew snapped.

Bender smirked as he turned to face Andrew, "_Oh my gosh Drew!_ You're finally talking to me!"

Andrew scoffed and nodded his head to Allison, Allison cautiously placed her hand in Andrew's but turned to glance back at Bender who was laughing at the jock. That's when the mother pounced against the glass causing Bender to jump off the railing, his heart was hammering against his chest as he stared at the mother lion who was now back on the soil watching him.

"Told you," Brian mumbled holding onto his own chest.

Milan shook her head at Bender, he was so stubborn.

"Let's get out of here."

The six friends didn't know how long it took them walking around the walk-way outside, and going back inside than back out again. It took them forever to find the bathrooms before they decided to hit the gift shop. Milan was sitting in the grass area of the gift-shop enjoying the sunlight against her skin while playing with the koala bear Brian brought for her.

"What time did Mr. Vernon say we would leave here?" Brian wondered sipping on the shared drink Milan brought the both of them.

Brian could taste the pear, lemon, ginger, and kale inside of the juice as he waited for Milan to answer him. Milan covered her yawn as she opened an eye, "I think around four...why?"

The dirty blonde sixteen year old glanced down at his wristwatch, "It's four-thirty!"

Milan opened both of her eyes and shared a look with Brian before grabbing her bags, then the two rushed into the store trying to gather up their friends. The six rushed towards the front of the zoo noticing that the coach bus was no longer waiting outside.

"Aw, don't tell me we missed it!?" Claire stopped her boots into the ground.

Milan glanced at her worried friends and held her hands out, "Everyone just calm down. I'll figure this out."

Claire, Bender, Brian, Andrew, and Allison watched at the hippie made her way over to a old man sitting on the bench. Brian could faintly hear her asking the man in Dutch about the two coach buses that were parked out front. How in the hell did she pick up the language so quickly when they were only in Amsterdam for almost two days now? Milan headed back over to the group of friends, "The man said they left about fifteen minutes ago."

"This is just great!" Andrew threw his hands up in the air.

Claire glared at Andrew, "You're the one who wanted to venture off from the group."

"I didn't force you to follow did I? You made your choice!" Andrew yelled.

Bender snorted watching the two populars argue back and forth.

"You think this is funny?" Andrew spun on Bender.

Bender lit up a cigarrette nodding his head, "Kinda."

Andrew moved to get in Bender's face, "I oughta kick your ass."

"You've been saying that for a long time now Drew...and I have yet to see it," Bender replied blowing his smoke in Andrew's face.

Andrew drew his arm back before stating, "Well it looks like today might be your lucky day pal."

Brian jumped in between the two, "Come on fellas let's not do this again."

"Nah Johnson, let him go. I wanna see what the tight wearing man is made of," Bender instigated.

"Enough! Instead of fighting let's keep the peace and think of a way to get back to the hotel." Milan suggested.

Allison stepped forward, "And how do you suggest we do that?"

"We can use a payphone or ask the zoo to call Mr. Vernon or Mr. Watkins," Claire hinted.

Milan smiled, "That's a good idea. Anyone who has left over money locate the nearest payphone-"

Claire nodded, "Come on John. You're with me," She held her hand out for John to grasp.

John broke his gaze from Andrew stepping around Brian and walked off ignoring Claire's hand. Claire hid the rejected look on her face but Milan caught a glimpse of it giving her a smile for encouragement. The two opposites walked off leaving Brian, Milan, Andrew, and Allison outside.

"I guess we'll go inside and chat with the zoo workers," Allison muttered pushing Andrew towards the building.

Milan blew out a deep breath wrapping her arms around Brian's waist. Brian kissed the side of Milan's forehead squeezing her to his body, "It can't get any worse, can it?"

That's when lightening cracked through the sky, and with a rumble hard rain pelted over the couple. Milan lifted her head noticing Brian who had his head tilted up towards the sky with a scowl on his face, "Really?!" He shouted into the sky.

Milan laughed lifting her hand to squeeze Brian's cheeks and pressed her lips to his.

* * *

The Breakfast club made it to the hotel after two and a half hours. The workers in the zoo would not allow Andrew and Allison to use the phone after seeing what Bender did on the camera. Claire realized that she either misplaced her wallet or someone pick pocketed it from her so they ended up using a operator but the operator did them no good. So without money the six walked in the pouring rain back to the hotel.

"There. Is. Water. In. My. Shoes." Andrew announced disgusted.

Bender snorted shoving Andrew to the side, "Quit being a girl sporto."

Andrew glared at Bender before turning to Allison and pulled her over to the side, "I'll see you tonight?"

Allison swung her feet around looking down at the ground before meeting Andrew's waiting eyes, "Maybe." Before leading the way to the elevator.

Milan smiled at the two happy that they were getting on well. Bender chewed on his gum obnoxiously winking at Brian who blushed and tugged Claire towards the elevator as well. Milan poked Brian's cheek and squealed seeing the magic dimple pop out causing Brian to laugh.

"Let's go," Milan offered pulling Brian along.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Milan stripped out of her wet clothing leaving them on a pile on the floor, she grinned at the purple, pink, and orange colored bath bomb water. She turned to the ajar door and moved to poke her head out the door, "Brian?"

Brian glanced up at his name, "Yeah?"

Milan waved her finger to him, he frowned and hesitated before pushing himself off the computer chair. He stood at the door keeping his eyes trained on Milan's, "What's wrong?"

She pulled the door wide open showing herself to Brian. Red tinted his pale cheeks as he quickly turned his back to his girlfriend, "Jesus, Milan!"

Milan laughed at how polite and embarrassed Brian was. She tugged on the back of his shirt pulling him into the bathroom before closing and locking the door behind them. "Turn around."

"I-I can't." Brian whispered.

Milan wrapped her arms around Brian's waist, "It's okay blossom. You can look, I _want _you too."

Brian tilted his head backwards looking up at the ceiling before taking a deep breath and turned around. At first he kept his eyes on hers, noticing something in her two different eyes. He gulped as he trailed his eyes from her eyes to her lips, noticing the small beauty mark underneath the outline of her lips. His eyes went to her collarbones noticing that they poked out just a slight bit, her skin was soft as he carefully placed a hand on her bare upper arm caressing the skin. He took another harsh swallow as Brian's bright blue eyes began to look cloudy as he eyes set on her two large breasts, which seemed like he stared at for awhile which made Milan laugh. She held out her hand for the boy and he gave it to her with a blush on his cheeks, and he checked out the curve and her backside while her back was turned. Not only was he soaked from the rain but he pants felt a big tighter at the sight. Milan turned to him helping Brian undress, Brian kept his eyes on Milan's letting her undress him. As he stood in front of her in all of his glory, he smirked as Milan stared at a particular area.

"Your body is wonderland," Milan whispered pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Brian carefully climbed into the tub and Milan moved to sit against his back. She handed him a sponge as Brian questioned, "What is this stuff?"

Milan leaned against Brian's back feeling his skin against hers. Brian used the sponge against Milan's upper arms as she relaxed against his chest, the two sat in silence as Brian tried to memorize the shape of Milan's body against his. He never knew when this moment would happen again, he was still in shock that this was actually happening in the first place. "I wanna know you better," Brian whispered against Milan's hair.

Milan held a amused smile against her plump lips, "How?"

"I don't know I just do," Brian stated his signature lisp coming into play.

Milan turned around letting the colorful water float around as she faced her blossom. She wrapped her arms around Brian's neck catching his eyes, she pressed up against him studying him. Then she started trailing her fingers from his neck, to his chest, to his tummy and downwards. Milan watched with interest as Brian let out a gasp his eyes going wide. If he wanted to know her better, for all one knows...this might be a start.

* * *

**A/N: WHAT IS GOING ON?! LOL, I hope you didn't think I was going to continue their little fun huh? (Not yet anyways) ;) How was this chapter? Was it alright? Either the next chapter or the one after (Probably the next chapter) will be the REAL drama. Like I said I'm back in college now and the load of work takes too much of my time so updates will return to back to every weekend or every other weekend. So please be patient with me. I will update 'Homeboy' sometime tomorrow far as updates go. So last but not least, tell me about this chapter...your thoughts - feelings - etc...see you all soon!**

**-ALovelyEccenricSoul xXx**


	8. Days of Thunder

**A/N: It is now officially spring break and guess what? I have to write a five page paper for English over my break; doesn't that sound awesome?! You really have no idea how excited I am to write the paper! Really, I'm excited. So if I don't update when I say I'm going to update you know why. Here's chapter eight and this is where all the drama begins. Also the beginning of this chapter is a bit sexual...just thought I'd let you know.**

* * *

_And the ghost of the boulevard,_

_Littered with lonely hearts._

_The city like a graveyard,_

_Once was a postcard._

_When you lose your wonder,_

_And you can't remember,_

_When we were..._

_Living in the days of thunder..._

_Living in the days of thunder..._

_Living in the days of thunder..._

**_-The Midnight, "Days Of Thunder."_**

* * *

Brian Johnson lounged in his hotel room staring out at the wall in front of him, or at least that's what it looked like to Andrew Clark who entered Brian's room. Brian was lost in a daydream or rather a memory and you can only guess what memory that was. It was around three in the afternoon and the students of Shermer High were allowed to do whatever they wanted on this day...meaning it was not an educational day but they had to be on their "best behavior" whatever that meant. Thursday came and went with the students riding on the Singel canal, (It was rescheduled since it rained on Wednesday after the zoo). They took the canal to Anne Frank's home and learned a lot about the inspiring young girl. Mostly everyone read the novel in their English class during the winter so it only made the experience more meaningful. Although Brian tried his best to listen to the history he tuned in and out as he thought about Milan. He felt like he was disrespecting Anne Frank as he thought about being intimate with Milan but there was no stopping the images in his mind. They saw each other bare and no longer had anything to hide, however Milan was never one to hide much in the first place. He remembered the ends of her hair curling up making her hair look shorter than what it really was, as the strands dipped into the colorful water that the bath bomb left for them. He remembered her skin glistening and shining from the water surrounding her. How she rolled over onto her stomach catching his eye and locking him in her stare. Even if he wanted to stare at another area he would not because when she looked at him on that damp evening, he knew he wouldn't want anyone else the way he wanted her.

Brian chewed on his bottom lip remembering the seductive look in her eyes she gave him before her hands traveled down to the most sensitive part of him.

"Ay, Johnson? Hello!" Andrew snapped his fingers in front of Brian's eyes.

Brian blinked a few times before sitting up straight and met Andrew's eyes. Andrew studied him in complete silence before a smirk appeared on the corner of his lips. "You got some didn't you?"

The sixteen year old's eyes resembled the color of a sea at war opposed to his regular teal eye color. They were darker than they usually were and that was enough for Andrew to suspect something. Brian was quick to shove himself off the bed and silently prayed that his cheeks were not as hot as he felt.

"Do you need something?" Brian stuttered causing Andrew's smirk to increase.

Andrew moved to stand in front of Brian, "Yeah. I need deodorant and I was wondering if your mom packed you any extra ones?"

Brian gave Andrew an annoyed glance. Not only did this guy barge into his room and interrupt his favorite memory but he had the nerve to think that he was incapable of packing his own things? Brian walked over to the closet and searched through his suitcase before throwing the stick at Andrew who easily caught it. "Keep it. Also I'm quite capable of packing my own shit."

Andrew raised his hands in surrender as he walked over to Brian's door before turning to the brain, "At least tell me...was it good?"

Brian paused holding onto the door before a smile appeared on his lips, "I'll let you know when you tell me how far you and Allison went."

Andrew's form easily tensed. He glanced up at Brian with a sharp look before muttering, "Message received." He turned, heading back down the hallway to his room.

Brian decided that he spent enough time in his room and that he should see what he other friend was up to. He entered the living room hearing moaning and a bubbling sound, Brian walked around the half wall that divided the living room and the entry way of the suite. There sat Bender in a chair smoking from a bong and watching porn on the given computer. Brian turned his head to the side getting a good look at what was on the screen before Bender turned around in the chair, "Want a hit brainiac?

Brian held his hands out and shook them, "Nah. No thanks. What are you watching?"

Bender smirked, "Porn. I'm checking out some new moves I can possibly use."

"Oh? Are you and Claire..." Brian trailed off, leaning against the wall.

Bender chuckled at how Brian seemed to get a bit uncomfortable about the topic and picked up so the boy wouldn't embarrass himself any further. "Nope. Not yet, she's thinkin' about it though. I know that much."

Brian found it hard to concentrate on what Bender was telling him because of the noises coming from the computer. "How? What- how do you know?"

Bender took another hit from the bong and answered his friend after a exhale, "I can tell from the way she has to fight with herself by telling me to stop. She's not ready and I won't force her...so until she is ready I'll be figuring out some new moves that I'm sure she'll like."

Brian swallowed feeling the heat form around his throat. He moved to rub the back of his neck and Bender watched him until he decided to turn off the porn and stand before his friend. "What do you want to ask me, 'ol buddy of mine?" He punched Brian's shoulder noticing the lanky boy flinch.

Brian tried not to rub the sore spot on his shoulder and shoved his hands into his jean pockets giving the bad boy an uncomfortable laugh. "Nothing. Nothing at all." He walked away from Bender to the kitchen but the dark haired boy followed after him.

"You don't want to tell me about your encounter with Milan on that rainy Wednesday night?" Bender asked nonchalantly.

Brian almost fell to his knees as he searched through the fridge. How did Bender know about that? Brian slowly turned around to face Bender who had his eyebrows raised waiting for Brian to say something.

"W-W-What are you talking about? Who told you?" Brian questioned knowing that he was indeed a bad liar.

Bender clasped his hands together, "Jack. Look you don't need to get all bent outta shape about the whole thing because for one it's none of my fucking business what Milan does with you or what you do with her. All I know is that you better not hurt her...or else you'll have to face her step-brother and he looks like the type to secretly take part in karate or some shit like that."

Brian didn't know what was worse...getting beat up by Bender who grew up in a urban neighborhood and had to fight to prove that he was indeed tough. Or to get beat up by Milan's brother who he hasn't met and could possibly be involved in karate...either way he'd get his ass kicked. He wouldn't dream about hurting Milan especially not with the way he was feeling about her. What Brian did know was that he couldn't trust Jack with anything like this again. Jack didn't see Brian running around telling his secret about Amanda giving him twenty minutes in the museum's bathroom.

"Just spit out what you want to say, Johnson." Bender urged.

Brian placed the Yoo-hoo box onto the island counter and knew that he was blushing at this point. "I'm sure you know what uh happened in great detail. For a guy like me it was a big deal and I only know what school's taught us about sex. I also read a few things on sex and my cousin gave me magazines but I don't you know...I'm not experienced. And I want to be when that time comes."

Bender reached over to clap his hands on Brian's shoulders, "You're cute Johnson. Real cute. I'm glad you came to me instead of Drew...means a lot for our friendship."

Brian shrugged Bender's hand off his shoulders while Bender laughed at bit. "If you're gonna be a dick about it, I might as well go ask Andrew instead of you."

Bender latched onto Brian's plaid cardigan tugging him back, "I'm only joking; relax. I'm honored to help a newbie out. Want to know what my first time was like? As soon as I turned sixteen my dad drove me to this motel, gave me a pack of cigs, brought me up to the door and got me my own prostitute for my sixteenth birthday. He should win the father of the year award, I fuckin' swear. Anyways what I'm saying is don't overthink it too much. I know Milan...not intimately 'cause that's not the way we roll. She's not looking for much but as long as it's with you, she's more than happy. I get you. I get that you want to know what to expect which leads us to our little outing today!"

Bender jumped down from the bar stool his eyes low and red, "Get Andrew and meet me in the lobby. We're going to the sex shop!"

John Bender never failed to shock Brian, that's for sure.

* * *

It was around three-thirty when Milan said her goodbyes to her aunt Tina. She's been meaning to call the woman since Wednesday but Milan found herself quite busy. Milan was a little shocked to see that her aunt had the day off today and wondered what she did on her days off but her aunt replied with, "That's grown folks business." Milan suspected for awhile that her aunt was seeing this firefighter around town named Dustin Courtney but she didn't know for sure. The young girl was sad to know that Cole went back home to New Jersey after hearing that his grandmother was not doing too well but he told her aunt that his mom would probably send him back in the summer.

As Milan went to hang the phone onto the hook their was a loud knocking on the door. Milan watched as Allison popped up from laying on the couch and made her way over to door. Behind the door stood Brandi and Amanda, Allison didn't fully open the door and chose to lean again it waiting for the two girls to say something.

"Where's Claire?" Brandi was the first to speak, eyeing Allison pajamas with disgust.

Allison shrugged her shoulders, "Who knows. She can be anywhere, I don't keep tabs on her."

Amanda tilted her head to the side, "What are you even saying?"

Allison ran her fingers through her messed up dark hair, "I'm saying...call the phone before showing up to people's rooms because you never know what you might get." She smiled creepily at the girls.

Brandi swallowed before resulting her in normal bitch face and craned her neck to look behind the door. Allison moved her body behind the door and moved her head around it making sure Brandi knew that she wasn't letting her in. Brandi stood at 5'8 which was three inches taller than Allison's height, her bangs covered her light green eyes, she looked tanner than normal which gave Allison the indication that the girl either got spray tanned or got tanned with the little sun Amsterdam provided them with. Brandi always had chubby cheeks that she never seemed to grow out of and they were always noticeable especially when she didn't bother to smile.

"Where's the other one...the tree hugger? I rather speak to her than deal with a potential serial killer."

"Milan's not here either...maybe she's in one of the body bags I'm trying so desperately to hide," Allison answered with a straight face.

Amanda looked at Brandi silently hoping that she would just give up and do what Allison said. Amanda did not like the look in Allison eyes, she always believed that it were the silent ones or in Allison's case- _freaks_ that people needed to watch out for.

Brandi pressed her hands against the door getting into Allison's face, "You listen to me you fucking weirdo. Go get little Miss. Sunshine or else-"

"Or else what? You'll call me more names...that's okay because you never know when I just might snap!" Allison yelled jerking her head forward and made her dark eyes wide.

Amanda let out a scream while Brandi jumped backwards. Milan took this as her chance to intervene and rested her hand on Allison's shoulder, Allison sent Milan a smile and stepped back letting Milan through before making her way back to the couch to continue watching Friday the 13th. Milan pulled the door back and smiled at the two creeped out girls in front of her.

"Hello."

Brandi brought her eyes away from Allison's sitting form and changed her facial expression once again. "Finally someone with more sense than that freak over there."

Anyone could easily see that Allison frightened Amanda and Brandi with what she's just done. However Milan would not address it to the two girls because then that would start into an argument that she did not want to have. Brandi, Amanda, and Greenlee put on this attitude that they thought they were so much better than everyone at school. Milan often wondered if the three went to detention with others that were not "in" if their perspectives and attitudes would change just as The Breakfast Club's had.

When Milan didn't bother to comment Brandi gave the girl a taunting smile, "Go fetch Claire for us. I know she's in there."

Milan returned Brandi's smile and turned to the side and called out, "Claire! Someone's at the door for you!"

She then left the two girls to stand at the door and stepped back into the kitchen to grab the snacks she made for a late lunch. Milan heard Claire thumping around up top as she grabbed the two plates walking over to the couch to hand Allison her plate.

"Brandi? Amanda? I'll be down in a minute!" Claire yelled from the railing.

Brandi scoffed crossing her arms, "Hurry up! I can't take the stench of loser anymore!"

Allison growled turning her head quickly towards Brandi who crossed her arms and Amanda who jumped back. Milan chose to ignore the girl and dug into her Peanut butter apple and banana toasted sandwich on whole grain bread. Milan wondered how Jason Voorhees always managed to catch up to his prey when he only watched while the person ran.

Claire stood in front of her friends and gave them a smile, "Hey! What are you guys doing here?"

"It's the last two days before we leave here and we haven't spent anytime together," Amanda started.

"We thought you'd like it if you could get away from tree humper and the nutjob for a little while." Brandi said loud enough for the two girls to hear.

Claire glanced over at her shoulder to see Allison glaring at the circle of girls but Milan kept her eyes on the screen as she ate. Claire looked at her feet before meeting Brandi's eyes, "Stop insulting them."

"What?" Amanda commented.

"Excuse me?" Brandi added.

Claire tilted her head upwards facing her two friends, "I said stop insulting them. Just because they don't hang around with the same social groups as us doesn't give you the right to call them names. If you want me to hang out with you guys...stop picking on them."

Milan kept her eyes forward but smiled at Claire for finally speaking up for something she may believe in.

Brandi clenched her jaw, "I'm just calling it as I see it."

"No. You're being a bitch, Brandi. And you've always been a bitch since we five years old, you're not the only one who's had a tough life and that doesn't give you the right to take it out on everyone else. Those two girls over there whose names are Milan and Allison have done absolutely nothing to you...yet you thrive off of not only making their lives miserable but everyone else around you. I'm sick of your shit. Amanda's told me plenty of times that she's sick of the way that you treat her too. That tree humper and that nutjob are my friends and they're the best friends I ever had in a long time."

Brandi and Amanda were speechless.

"Is that also how you feel about me?" Brandi choked out, turning to Amanda.

Amanda held her mouth open but also closed it not knowing how to answer. Brandi held her hand out to Amanda's face telling her to save it before turning to Claire, "Fine! If you think I ruin your life so much consider yourself cut out of it! I never expected this from you Claire but that's fine, Because as soon as we get back to school on Monday...you're going to know what hell really feels like."

With a spin on her heels she left the hotel suite leaving Amanda behind. Amanda stared at Claire who moved to stand in front of her, "You don't have to hang around her anymore. Someone once told me that if you don't like the way life is going for you...start surrounding yourself with better people."

Amanda shook her head, "I don't want to lose my status. You might be able to do that but I'm not."

Claire sighed, "Try not following your sister around for a change. Do things for yourself and not for her, I know you like that guy Jack. Don't keep it a secret any longer, do it for you."

Amanda laughed without humor, "That's funny. Now you suddenly think you're better than us because you've been hanging out with- what did that kid say you guys called yourselves? The Breakfast club? Claire do me a favor and get real because those friends that you made on a Saturday detention are only temporary. We would have been by your side forever. Don't tell me how to live my life when you've been so unsure of yours for so long. Good luck with everything, Claire."

Claire didn't feel sadness when Brandi walked out, she felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. What did bother her was what Amanda said to her. What if everything she's just gave up was for something just temporary? Was Claire truly ready for that? She didn't know where Bender would be after senior year or if they would even be together. She was aware that Bender already went to summer school in order to get to junior year but that didn't matter much to her...she was still searching for the real John Bender. She knew he was damaged, harsh, and cold but she also knew that he wasn't always like that. He could be sweet, he showed it when they had their moments together. Not all of their meetups included making out, they did talk from time to time about the future. Would Milan and Allison still want to be friends with her even after they graduated school? Would they be life-long friends like she knew Brandi, Greenlee, and Amanda would be? She didn't know. Claire didn't know a lot of things but she was willing to try.

"Did you really mean that?" Allison blurted, her mouth full.

Milan turned the television off as the end credits started to roll and faced Claire on the couch.

Claire nodded, "Yeah. I needed time to realize who my real friends are. I don't feel like I have to hide who I truly am with you guys. I can be myself. The only person I ever let in out of that group was Amanda but she's gonna fall the hard way after learning that she doesn't have to follow after her sister all the time."

"I'm glad you're finally finding your way, Claire. Let happiness surround you...peace is the way." Milan stated, liking the new approach Claire was taking and knew that this was the true Claire this time.

Claire turned to the kitchen and took the lunch Milan made for her. She sat on the couch in between the two girls and thanked Milan before digging in.

* * *

Later that evening Milan, Allison, and Claire decided to head down to the boys' room. While they walked down the hallway they stopped short as they saw Tyler exiting out of his own room, his red hair looking blood orange opposed to his normal ginger hair. He had no shirt on and his skin seemed to be wet as he held a bucket of ice in his hands. He looked up just in time to see the three girls staring at him, "Look what we have here: The sellout, the hippie whore, and the nobody."

Claire shoved her way pass the tall boy, "Ugh. Shut up Tyler."

"Where are you guys off to? Going to unite with the other three so you guys can be The Breakfast club again?" He taunted leaning into Claire's face as he gripped onto her forearm.

Claire casted a look at Milan and Allison wondering where everyone was getting this from. Why were they being mocked for a club that they made up? It had nothing to do with the rest of them. It was only something between the girls and Bender, Brian, and Andrew. Would Mr. Vernon tell anybody besides Mr. Watson? Mr. Watson did not seem like the type to run around screaming his hate of children. He actually liked his job opposed to Mr. Vernon.

"It's not like it's any of your business where we go and who we're going with is it?" Allison stepped forward, not liking the way Tyler had his hand wrapped tightly around Claire's skin.

Milan stood beside Allison just knowing that Tyler would do something to harm her friend. Tyler was known for having a temper and creating destruction around him. How was he still on the wrestling team after his temper tantrums? The girl had no idea.

Tyler shoved Claire by her arm and spun around to Allison pressing his forehead into her's, "Just who the hell do you think you're talking to?"

Milan grabbed Allison's hand pulling her away from Tyler and stared up at him. "You are a troubled soul Tyler. The hatred in your heart with corrupt your youth and that's no way to live. I suffered, I learned, I changed and you can too."

Tyler stared back at Milan with a large frown digging between his eyebrows before the door behind them was pulled open revealing Greenlee in her bra and jeans. "Tyler hurry up babe, I can't wait any longer!"

The four turned to Greenlee who's face turned beet red. She quickly covered her chest area and rushed back into the suite. Milan figured that Budd and Otto must be out because she knew they were not exactly mature and would find every possible way to listen in on the angry boy.

"Oh my god!" Claire covered her mouth looking back at Tyler.

Allison snorted, "Look who's being unfaithful to his girlfriend. Now what would she do if she found out about this?"

"Yeah?! And who's gonna be the one to tell her?!" Tyler roared pointing his finger in Allison's face who just continued smirking up at him.

Milan quickly pushed Allison forward towards Claire who took that as her cue to start walking away from the angry boy. Milan glanced back at Tyler who was running his hands through his hair repeately, "She doesn't deserve this you know."

"You don't even know half of our story. So what gives you the right to judge?" Tyler snapped before barging back into his suite.

Milan could have argued against Tyler in many ways. The comment he just made, made him sound just like a hypocrite. Milan shook her head and followed after her friends to find that the boys were not in their room so they decided to venture off on their own.

* * *

Tyler inhaled his cigarette as Greenlee sat beside him massaging his temples.

"You think they'll say anything?" Greenlee whispered, she didn't want her relationship with Brandi to end because of this. However she would not stop sleeping with her boyfriend.

"Nah. Brandi called me crying an hour ago about what Claire said to her, they're no longer friends. Milan won't say anything because I just know that she won't. And the other one...the other one is the one we have to worry about I think." Tyler spoke as smoke flew out of his mouth.

Greenlee stopped massaging his temples, "I can handle it if you want?"

"Whatever you have in mind...make sure it doesn't get us caught." Tyler ordered.

Greenlee smiled, "They don't call me a sneaky bitch for nothing."

Tyler smirked and watched as Greenlee got up to use the phone but Tyler caught her by the wrist. Greenlee turned to him wondering what he wanted, "We can get down to business after I'm done with you."

Greenlee laughed before moving to straddle Tyler. Those girls had no idea what was coming for them.

* * *

The three girls pretty much shopped to they dropped, thanks to Claire. The first store they came across focused on Claire's clothing more so than the Milan and Allison's. The next store caught Allison' attention with the right shade of dark clothing although Claire brought her some lighter clothing to try on, she knew she could not change Allison...if the girl was comfortable with herself in her clothing choices then that's all that mattered. The last store Milan pointed out was tilted "Kleine Zwarte Jurk" meaning Little Black Dress was the store that caught all of the girl's attention. Claire remembered she needed to call her mom as soon as they got back to the hotel to thank her mom for sending her a new card, since she lost her wallet.

After what felt like hours of shopping the three decided to stop into a restaurant to get dinner. Amsterdam made the girls feel alive especially at night, everyone came out enjoying theirselves and they never felt so free until this very moment. Claire ordered something called snert which was a split pea soup with celery, leeks, carrots and a small portion (Claire's request) of pork. Milan ordered stamppot which is made with mashed potatoes mixed with kale, carrots, and sauerkraut. Lastly, Allison took a while to find something she liked and finally decided on Kibbeling which was deep fried white fish with garlic sauce on the side. The three girls chatted about nothing and everything until they all became silent while digging into their delicious food.

Milan, Claire, and Allison split their bill after stuffing their bellies.

"I need to use the restroom," Claire announced standing up with her bag.

Allison nodded, "Okay. We'll wait for you outside."

Claire separated from the two as Allison and Milan gathered their things making their way outside. The red lights lit up the narrow streets as people walked on by while the two girls waited for their red haired friend.

"What do you think the boys are doing on this marvelous night?" Milan asked letting the wind play with her hair.

Allison shrugged her shoulders, "Who knows? I hope you're not turning into one of those girlfriends. The one who's extremely clingy."

"I don't think I can be any closer to Brian than I am. I just miss my blossom all day today, don't you ever feel that with Andrew?"

"I guess...we're on better terms now after her apologized to me a couple of nights ago. I guess I sorta miss not getting the chance to smell his today." Allison admitted.

Milan grinned at Allison, who just rolled her eyes in return.

Milan had her back to the street as a large white car pulled over to the side. Allison watched two men get out, and lastly Tyler. She quickly turned to Milan, "Milan. I think we should go."

"Huh? Go where? Claire's not here yet."

"Milan, now!" Allison tugged on Milan's wrist as she saw one pull out a bat.

Allison led Milan down an alleyway and while running halfway down it she wondered why she didn't just run back into the restaurant. Allison let out a gasp as the largest one of them all, stood at the end of the alleyway his brass knuckles shinning in the moonlight. Milan glanced back at the way they came to see Tyler and another guy entering the alleyway. Allison held onto Milan's hand as they stood back to back knowing this would probably not end well.

* * *

Claire walked over to the sink after exiting out of the stall. She lathered her hands with soap before shoving them underneath the water, she almost let out a scream as she saw Greenlee standing in front of the door locking it.

"We need to have a little chat," Greenlee smiled.

Claire cautiously dried her hands waiting for the girl to speak.

.

.

.

.

.

Milan's back hit the wall as Tyler threw her against it. Before she could slump down Tyler roughly pulled her to her feet and pressed her against the brick wall with his forearm pressed against her throat. "Why are you doing this?" Milan wheezed trying to pry his arm from her throat.

Tyler trailed his fingers over her cheek, "Because your daddy bragged so much about what he was doing to you and you always denied me. I wanted a taste."

"He's not my dad...and you're not going to make a victim out of me." Milan strongly said.

Tyler laughed, "Oh that's right I forgot. Where is your daddy? Maybe if he were around you wouldn't be such a whore now would you?"

Milan lifted her knee upwards but Tyler roughly shoved her leg back against the wall causing a stinging sensation to take over her leg. "I'm nothing that you say I am!"

Tyler shoved Milan's head against the wall causing her vision to spin, "I've had enough of your back talk! Let's just get down to it shall we?" Tyler bent down to lift Milan's chiffon ballerina skirt, but Milan stopped him as she heard Allison's screams.

Tyler glanced over his shoulder to see the large man (that Greenlee's father worked with whenever he did business in Amsterdam), throwing his fists into Allison's face as she lay crumbled on the floor. The less buff guy sent a few kicks to her ribs before the large man handed over a bat. That's when Milan let out the loudest scream she could manage hoping that someone would be nice enough to stop this from all happening. Tyler covered her mouth with a rough kiss shutting her up, Milan closed her eyes imagining herself being anywhere but here. She didn't have to think long until a sound of a bottle breaking caused her to open her eyes, the pieces of glass scraped against her cheeks a few times but it was alright as she saw her blossom appear in front of her. He ripped Tyler off Milan and watched as he fell to the floor, Brian was now in her space holding her face as she stared at him but couldn't hear what was being said.

Milan looked over Brian's shoulder to see Andrew now using the bat on the smaller guy while the large man ran off as soon as he heard sirens. Milan could not break her eyes away from Allison's form as Bender tended to her, Milan urged Brian to stop Andrew from beating the guy up as a pair of headlights flashed down the alleyway.

"Put your hands in the air where I can see them!" A police officer's voice was heard over the static of a radio.

Milan shakily raised her hands in the air and watched as Claire came running down the alleyway quickly raising her hands up in the air as well since their was now a gun pointed at her.

All that was running through Milan's head was, What would Mr. Vernon say now about The Breakfast Club?

* * *

**A/N: Did the ending of this chapter sound a little rushed? Sorry if it did. It took me some time to bring this to the plate but here it is, hope you enjoyed it! Hope it made you as mad as it made me while writing it. I also want to apolgize about the lack of interaction between the girls and the boys in this chapter, but at least they were there to save the day right?**

**If you hate Tyler and you know it say "I" LOL.**

**Also thanks for the favs that I continue to get on this story and from Come Together (Yeah I'm surprised too!). I want to give a shoutout to Childhood Engima for always reviewing and giving me ideas which I will be using really soon.**

**More to come!**

**-ALovelyEccentricSoul **


	9. The hard way

**A/N: Finals are coming up so updates will not be my main priority. On the plus side I hope I made this chapter gratifying for you all and not so rushed as my previous chapter. Although this chapter is not as long; I hope it's enough to hold onto until the next one.**

* * *

_They say that time is forgiving,_

_But I've always been lost._

_'Cause there's no salvation given_

_Over these walls I put up._

_I know I've spent my life_

_Running away from me._

_Got too much on my mind,_

_And you say I'm insane._

_But I like to learn the hard way._

**_-Wynter Gordon, "The Hard Way."_**

* * *

His eyes resembled the color of the Atlantic Ocean.

Those very eyes could not break away from the folded hands that rested against the cool metal table. The backsides of his fingers on his right hand were wrapped in a white bandage. The aftermath on his skin didn't bother him, the girl that he was falling in love with bothered him. He wondered if they had her in the same room next door making her wait to be questioned. He knew that she must have been scared but he also knew that she would put her faith in the officers to do what was right.

A gush of air from his backside made the boy perk up. He waited for the two men to sit down in front of him holding a file in their hands. The one on the left with the horrible mustache and wrinkled forehead opened the file in front of him as the one on the right with the slicked back hair and tattoos pulled the cap off a pen with his teeth.

Brian swallowed, "Are my friends okay?"

The man with the file in front of him shushed him his dark almost black-brown eyes scanning over the file, "Brian Ralph Johnson, born March 12th 1968 at 3:06 a.m. in Illinois state Hospital to Shannon and Nathan Johnson. Older sibling to Irina Christine Johnson, attends Shermer High. You're 5'9 in a half, blue eyed and blond haired boy with outstanding grades besides that one little F and one detention. You're also a part of the physics club and tutoring program...so would you mind telling me how a kid like you would get wrapped up in some shit like this?"

Brian felt his hands start to get sweaty as he stared down at the bandage spotting specs of blood forming against the white cloth. "A file doesn't prove much about me. That's just facts on a piece a paper. All I did was protect my girlfriend."

The man with the slicked back hair and tattooed colored arms scribbled down on his notepad. "Which one is your girlfriend? Miss. Crespo or...Miss. Reynolds?" He questioned flipping through reports to get the names right.

"Milan. Milan Crespo is my girlfriend. If I didn't hit Tyler with the bottle he would have...he would have hurt her and she doesn't need anymore hurt in her life right now."

"Oh? So she's been hurt before?" Wrinkled forehead man asked.

Brian scoffed, "That's not my story to tell. Am I in some sort of trouble here?"

The two men shared a stare, "As for right now; We don't know yet."

* * *

Bender let out a loud laugh at the female detective and the male police officer in front of him. He's been in situations like this before, after the first four times he knew not to worry as much. He knew that the fuzz tried their best to get you talking, somehow twist up your words and make you turn against someone somehow. It didn't surprise John that they brought his file up and all his crimes. The file made the people in front of him look at him like he were some delinquent, which he was but these people here in Amsterdam didn't know shit.

"Now that we've gotten my past out of the way-"

The female detective had a pinched face and everything about the woman before Bender screamed hatred. She looked as if she tasted something sour as she spoke, "Looks like criminality runs through your blood. Your mother Jacqueline Bender was arrested twice. One for a DUI and the other for a violent altercation with your father Jared Bender. And your father, his record is off the charts."

"Yeah so what?" Bender snapped.

The detective's cold eyes flickered up to meet the teenage boy's, "So what makes you think I should believe anything that comes out of your mouth?"

Bender smirks resting his cuffed hands on the edge of the table and leaned forward, "That's not my job is it? All I have to do is tell you the truth and your job is not to believe what comes out of my mouth...your job is to find the evidence to see whose right or wrong. I already know what happened, you're just an outsider looking in."

Detective Addens tightened the sharp look she directed towards the seventeen year old, "Well I suggest you get comfortable Mr. Bender. I guarantee you I will find out what happened tonight."

Bender sent her a smile and leaned back against his chair as Detective Addens pushed her chair back to stand. Bender watched her as she walked around the table and she stopped at his side, she bent down next to him whispering, "Hang tight John."

With a shrug of his shoulder, Detective Addens breathed out a small chuckle as she waved her hand to the silent police officer and left Bender in the echoes of silence.

* * *

"How many times do I have to go over this story? I told you everything at least three times, Now I want to know what you're doing about Tyler? Are you searching for the guy that ran off? And for the love of _god_ will someone tell me how Allison is?!" Andrew yelled.

The jock was pretty sure that the whole police station could hear him screaming from behind the walls. The police station was not as big on the inside as it appeared to be on the outside. Andrew's hands were ripped open with cuts, he had a few splinters in the palm of his hands thanks to the wooden bat he used, and the harder he kept squeezing his fists the more his cuts started to bleed. The boy refused to seek medical attention after the police officer threw cuffs on him, they wouldn't let him ride in the ambulance with Allison since he would not stop wailing on the guy that hurt the girl that means something to him.

Andrew Clark could feel his heart being squeezed as it struggled to beat. He wanted to get out of this place, he wanted to be where he belonged and that was next to Allison. He wanted to know if she were alright but the Detective in front of him would not answer any of his questions, which ticked him off even more. His head started to pound and the bright lights that shined down on him didn't help the situation at all.

"Calm down Mr. Clark. We just want to make sure that we have all that we need and if it matches up with your friends. Now, let's go through it one more time-"

Andrew slammed his hands down on metal table causing Detective Addens to raise an eyebrow, "I'm not saying anything else until you tell me what I want to hear."

"That's not the way it works, Mr. Clark." Her tone showed no sympathy, her foggy gray eyes stared blankly at Andrew.

Andrew pushed himself out of the chair as the police officer by the door started to move over to him. Detective Addens held her hands out to the police officer, stopping his movements.

"Well it's a new day Detective Addens. I am not telling you shit until you let me know how my girlfriend is, and if you don't-"

Detective Addens cupped her cheek into her hand, "Are you threatening me Mr. Clark? I understand that you're upset right now but threatening me is not a wise thing to do."

Andrew slammed his fist into the table once more ignoring the black dots that started to take over his vision, "Tell me how she is!"

Detective Addens could smell the bits of beer lingering on the boy's breath, "How much did you have to drink tonight?"

The officer behind Detective Addens watched as the boy stumbled and groaned as he plopped back into his seat. He honestly felt bad for the boy and knew that Detective Addens was a complete ass to anyone she interrogated. He would know.

Andrew clenched the top of his head and breathed as his own sweat could be felt on the skin of his hands.

"Just one. One glass of beer, Bender had more than Brian and I. Bender could sure gulp them down but the guy can hold his liquor...he didn't seem buzzed when we left the bar. _Now _tell me how Allison is_._"

Detective Addens stood from her chair, "Thank you Mr. Clark that was very helpful of you. Officer De Witt, get the kid a glass of water. I still need him to be awake for more questioning."

Officer De Witt nodded watching as the Detective exited the room to interrogate the rest. He turned to Andrew who had his head buried in his hands, "Hey kid. We don't know much about your girlfriend, all we know is that she arrived to the hospital safely. If I do hear anything else I promise I'll let you know."

Andrew now removed his hands from his head and sent the officer a nod. It wasn't much information but at least it was something. The officer sent the blond a small smile, "It should all be over soon. I'll get you that glass of water."

* * *

"Take your time honey," A female officer soothed.

Milan took a deep breath, "Back at home, At school Tyler would always find ways and say things to force me into...sleeping with him. Someone was always there to prevent that from happening, Bender or Bender's friend's- Otto and Budd they're great guys. And tonight...Brian stopped that from happening as well."

The female officer nodded her head scribbling the notes down, "So Tyler's always been violent?"

"Oh yes. When things do not go his way, he retaliates by throwing these tantrums and finds ways to get even. Let's take tonight for an example, When Allison, Claire, and I ran into him in the hallway at the hotel he spit nothing but nasty words at us. Then Greenlee came out of his suite just in her undergarments and jeans, we figured that something was happening between the two but Tyler is dating one of Greenlee's best friends. To make sure that secret didn't get out...this is the result."

The female officer stared at the girl in front of her. Her hair looked more tangled than before, the ice pack she held to her head could not be seen behind her big curls, the girl seemed to be holding up okay with a bad bump to the back of her head, a few scratches to the face, and bruises but the officer that sat across from her could see years of pain between those unique eyes.

"Alright I think I have everything I need. I'll be right back and hopefully you'll be free to go."

Milan gave the woman a convincing smile but said nothing. The female officer's hand was just on the door until she turned to the girl who stared down into her lap, "Your friends are going to be okay. _You're_ going to be okay, we all have to face hard times...that's just life."

Milan lifted her head repeating what her aunt always told her, "Hardships often prepare ordinary people for an extraordinary destiny."

"Look's like you've got it all figured out, I'll be right back." The female officer smiled once more, leaving Milan in the empty room.

As the door clicked shut, Milan placed the ice pack onto the front table and glanced in the direction of the camera.

"Perhaps...but why does my soul feel a lot dimmer than before?"

* * *

Claire finished the last of the tea waiting for the officer in front of her to finish the statement he wrote while she told him everything. The police station seemed to jump to life at the new found news, To Claire it seemed as if the station did not receive any issues until this very moment. Claire was nervous from the different reactions she heard from the four room's up ahead. She could hear Andrew yelling about Allison and how he told his story multiple times already. She figured that the Detective was giving her friend a tough time, the woman did not seem very friendly and her eyes were very harsh.

The Detective seemed to enjoy going back and forth between Bender and Andrew. Both of their voices could be heard through the walls opposed to Brian and Milan's responses. Claire made a silent prayer after hearing Bender yell, "Where's my fuckin' lawyer? I'm done talking to you, Lady!" She hoped the detective would not place him behind bars like Tyler.

"Alright Claire, this is what I have: You, Allison, and Milan decided to hit the city after finding that the boys were not in their suites. You went shopping for a couple of hours, then decided to get something to eat. After you ate you announced that you needed to use the restroom and Miss. Reynolds and Miss. Crespo decided to wait for you outside. While washing your hands you noticed that Greenlee Knox stood behind you. She proceeded in threatening you to apologize to Brandi Halliwell or else you would be sorry. You stated, 'I have nothing to be sorry for. I don't need to continue hanging around people who add only poison to my life. I'm telling Brandi about you and Tyler, whether you like it or not.' Greenlee Knox then punched you sending you to the floor and as you lay there you saw her pull out a cellphone and say, 'Do it.' As she left for the door she told you that Milan and Allison will now suffer and that it would be all your fault."

Claire nodded her head, "Yup. That's everything."

"Okay. Now we sent some officers over to the hotel to fill your teachers Mr. Watkins and Mr. Vernon in on everything. Hopefully we will find Greenlee and figure everything else out. As for you, we're letting you go. You and Miss. Crespo will be off to visit your friend."

Claire gave the male officer a grateful smile and lifted her head as Milan walked towards her. Claire did not hesitate to pull her friend into a hug and the two officer's watched as the two girls shared an embrace.

"Are you okay?"

Milan squeezed Claire's hand, "I am not destroyed. I've only just begun...so yes. I am okay."

That was all Claire needed to hear as they both turned to follow the officer out into Amsterdam's spring air. Milan wanted nothing more than to stay behind with Brian but for some reason the officers said it was a direct order from the detective to send the girls off. Claire knew that Bender would be okay, he had to. The two sat side by side with her hands in each others as the vehicle started up. As the officer pulled out of the parking lot they spotted Mr. Vernon, and Mr. Watkins standing outside. The other police officer continued up the steps with Greenlee in handcuffs.

Mr. Vernon directed his attention to Claire and Milan who rode past, his eyes saying something they could not define.

* * *

**A/N: This is just part 1 of the "investigation." Sadly there were not any Milan/Brian scenes but there has to be in part 2 right? Mr. Vernon, Mr. Watkins, and Greenlee have entered the building. What do you think is going to happen next? What should happen next?**

**Be sure to check out Childhood Engima's fanfiction on the breakfast club! It's called: The Breakfast Club: Retold.**


	10. Echelon

**A/N: Only functioning on Theraflu and allergy medicine so I hope this chapter doesn't turn out trippy or anything LOL.**

* * *

**_-Sleeping Bear, "Echelon."_**

_I've broken every law_

_All the words come out my broken jaw._

_I don't know anything_

_But then I act like I know everything._

_Don't wanna talk about it,_

_What do you see when you dream about it?_

_I had been broke down from my enemies _

_I'm drifting further from my memories._

_And then you take it away..._

**_-Foster The People, "Broken Jaw."_**

* * *

Hospitals were never fun to visit or to be trapped inside of. Sure they looked pretty from the outside and were huge on the inside but that did not mean that everything inside was just as peachy. Milan hated hospitals after her father pretty much sent her there at a young age. They were always cold, sort of giving the feel that death was among you, and the smell was too clean although there were plenty of sick people locked in their rooms. Milan kept her thoughts to herself as she sat beside Claire in the waiting room, her eyes darted from all the paintings that hung from the cantaloupe colored walls, the drawings from sick children, the large framed windows, along with the bulletin boards.

"What's taking so long? They said we would be able to go in right away so what's the hold up?" Claire wondered, running her fingers through her red hair.

Milan swallowed as she brought her eyes to Claire who already had her eyes trained on her, "I'm not sure but we have to be patient."

Claire blinked as she took in Milan's appearance, her brown eyes trailed from the scrapes that decorated the skin on her face to the bruising around her throat to the bruise on her upper leg to the clenching of her hands.

Claire turned to her friend, "Hey...are you alright? You don't look too well."

"Your concern is generous but to be completely honest with you, I am not a fan of hospitals." Milan answered with a weak smile.

The red haired teen noticed Milan un-ball her fingers from the palm of her own hand, seeing that little dents of moon crescents were now printed into her skin.

"Is Greg the reason for that?"

Milan visibly tensed and Claire felt like kicking herself for bringing that man's name up in the first place. That monster caused her friend so much pain, a pain Claire could not even imagine dealing with at such a young age.

"At first...I never went to the hospital when he hurt me. Of course that was not very wise of me to do but when I finally found the strength to tell aunt Tina about what was happening when I lived with Wendy and Greg, she begged me to go to the hospital with her to make sure I didn't have any diseases or tears. Turns out I did have a tear...but I healed just fine...physically." Milan trailed off.

Claire wrapped her arms around Milan, surprising the girl nonetheless. Milan let her eyes relax as she wrapped her arms around Claire's back, "I'm so sorry that happened to you. I am so sorry for judging you all this time without knowing your story."

Milan carefully listened to Claire's words knowing that this was the real Claire. Claire Standish maybe bossy, raised from a wealthy home and could be snobby but she was not the same "bitch" Milan and everyone else thought she was.

"Thank you." Milan whispered, giving Claire one last squeeze as a doctor called out to them.

"Friends of Allison Reynolds?" The doctor's Dutch accent was a bit thick but not too hard to understand.

Milan and Claire stood to their feet taking their hands in each other's as they stood in front of the man. He was a short man with a very large beard that covered a majority of his face and wild curly hair. He waved his hands at the two girls to follow him as he began going over Allison's case, "I'm Doctor De Jong and I've been looking over your friend, It's a shame what's happened. We have contacted her parents and they gave us the okay to let you guys in. Allison has suffered a traumatic brain injury due to the kicks from the attackers. We are unsure how she may recover when she wakes up-"

"She hasn't waken up yet?" Claire asked with a deep frown.

Doctor De Jong nodded quite aware that it's been hours since the attack, "Don't worry it's normal. She's suffered a lot and she needs her rest."

"She's going to be okay right?" Milan directed.

Doctor De Jong gave the two teens a smile, "I hope so, that one's a fighter. She also has two broken ribs and some bruises to the face."

Doctor De Jong held the door open for Milan and Claire to walk through. A old woman lay on the bed with her eyes closed as Milan and Claire made their way to the back of the room where Allison lay. The two friends could not break their eyes away from Allison who kept her eyes closed laying on the bed. Her hair looked the same as it did on the first day of detention but looked a lot more tussled. She lay completely still as Milan and Claire took their spots beside each side of the bed, her pale skin held a black and blue bruise against her cheek bone and her lip looked to be split open. A majority of her hair was wrapped in a white bandage with a small spec of blood leaking through.

The whole scene was just strange. Milan wondered what she must have looked like laying in the hospital bed with her own mother standing over her waiting for her to wake up. It was silent between Milan and Claire as they watched over Allison with her heartbeat left to do all of the talking.

* * *

Detective Addens knocked on the door with a grin dug into the corner of her mouth. John Bender sat with his feet on the edge of the metal table and his cuffed hands in his lap. She entered the room and stood by the table stating, "I see you made yourself comfortable."

Bender nodded his head, "I did."

Detective Addens smirked, "Great. We have your teachers here, Mr. Watkins and Mr. Vernon. They would like to talk to you and figure out what's really going on but from you."

Bender scowled, "Of course they would be here."

Detective Addens smiled and waved her hand at the male officer to open the door and let the two teachers in. Bender sighed as Mr. Watkins and Mr. Vernon came into view, Mr. Watkins choose to sit down across from Bender while Mr. Vernon stood with his arms crossed. The three were met with the door clicking shut and that gave Mr. Vernon that okay to say what he wanted to say.

"Why am I not surprised that you decided to go and fuck up our time here out of the states?" Mr. Vernon started.

Bender shook his head, "Listen here _dick, _Detective I need to get laid so I can stop being such a bitch said that you two were here to get the story from me. So don't start chewin' me out about shit that you don't know about."

Mr. Vernon let out a humorless laugh, "I don't _care _what happened. What you did got the law involved and you and your 'friends' thought we wouldn't find out about it!"

"Rich, just let him tell us what happened before you start giving lectures." Mr. Watkins spoke up.

Mr. Vernon sent Mr. Watkins a look of disbelief but Mr. Watkins raised an eyebrow waiting for Mr. Vernon to challenge him on this. Mr. Vernon crossed his arms letting the palm of his hand rest into his mouth giving Bender the floor.

"Thank you for that Mr. Watkins, that was the first act of kindness you have ever showed me." Bender snarky replied.

"Cut the shit kid. You lot are in some serious trouble if you aren't telling the truth." Mr. Watkins ordered.

Bender pulled his feet down and rested his hands on the table, "Alright listen good."

* * *

Andrew Clark finished three glasses of water that the officer brought to him. Each minute that ticked by irked him, he didn't want to be here any longer. He told the truth and he didn't understand why these people felt the need to think that he had to lie about something like this. He lifted his head as Detective Addens entered the room by herself holding a file, she sat down across from Andrew and flipped it open.

"I have a statement from Tyler Greenwood...would you like to hear it?"

Andrew didn't bother to open to his mouth as he stared at the woman in front of him. Detective Addens tilted her head to the side as she stared at the seventeen year old in front of her, "Tyler Greenwood says that he was wandering the city with you and you blew him off to hang out with Bender and Brian. He then ran into these two guys who were selling marijuana and some pills. He noticed that the two men were looking at two girls who happened to be Allison Reynolds and Milan Crespo. The next thing he knows is the two men running after Allison and Milan who tried their best to get away. Tyler then proceeded to follow after the men to stop them and he caught up to Milan but she started attacking him in the dark alleyway thinking that it was one of the men so he retalited by pushing her up against the wall to calm her down. What he didn't realize while trying to keep Milan calm was that the men were beating Allison unconsciously."

Once Detective Addens' eyes lifted to meet Andrew's clear blues she waited for him to reply.

"I hope you know that his statement is _complete _bullshit."

Detective Addens nodded her head, "I do. I am fully aware that he is lying."

That's when Andrew Clark leaned back in his chair waiting for an explanation.

* * *

"That's when I took the bottle and...hit Tyler over the head with it. T-To get him off Milan." Brian finished peeking up to see Mr. Watkins and Mr. Vernon's expressions.

Mr. Watkins sighed while Mr. Vernon appeared to be amused.

"Who knew that you would have it in ya, Pee Wee." Mr. Vernon smirked.

Mr. Watkins shook his head at Vernon's comment, "Your story matches Bender's and they allowed us to read Milan and Claire's statements so I'm not sure why they're holding you guys this long."

"They're just doing their jobs Wally...just like it's our jobs to make sure that these kids follow the rules. Just like it was their's to stay out of trouble!"

Brian glared at Mr. Vernon, "Are you hinting that it was our fault for what happened?"

"Yes Johnson, that's exactly what I'm saying. If you didn't go out into town trying to get drunk and whatever else it was that you decided to do this would have never happened."

Brian shook his head as he licked his lips, "I'm sorry Mr. Vernon but you don't know anything. Your accusations on what you think you know is complete bullshit."

Mr. Vernon narrowed his eyes, "You wanna run that by me again?"

Brian sat up straight in his chair, "I...I just think it's funny how you haven't changed a bit since detention. I thought writing you that assignment would give you some sort of insight on us kids, the kids that you_ spit_ on, When you look at the situation we're in right now the only thing you can do is place the blame on us. Not once did you ask if we were all okay, Which I'm _not-_ I'm _panicking_ and I'm pretty sure the rest of us aren't all right _including_ Bender. We were _attacked _and if Bender, Andrew, and I didn't show up when we did...Milan and Allison could be **_dead_** right now because of Tyler. That kid is screwed up just like all of us -I do not agree with what he's done so don't think that. I'm- Appalled- No I'm _pissed _for what happened and what could have happened. I'm _furious _that I didn't do a well enough job of taking care of my girlfriend and I'm _terrified _to know how Allison is. I really want to go out there and pound Tyler's face in...but I'm not a fighter. Although I will do everything in my power to fight and be there for my friends. So if you want to put the blame on us for just going out and enjoying our time in a city then you seriously need to look in the mirror. Maybe you're the one to blame since your judgement of us is so clouded."

Mr. Watkins waited for Mr. Vernon to start screaming his head off but the man did not. Mr. Vernon folded his bottom lip into his mouth and nodded his head with no response. He turned to leave the room until Mr. Watkins asked, "Where are you going?"

"I want to hear what Miss. Knox has to say about all of this. Johnson...Detective Addens told me to tell you that your parents are waiting to talk to you."

Brian turned around as Mr. Vernon left to face Mr. Watkins with wide eyes.

* * *

Brian exited the interrogation room to see Bender and Andrew sitting on the couch. Brian made his way over to the two guys as Bender stood up to give Brian a rough pat on the arm, "Good job for protecting what's yours."

The blond sent Bender a grin as he winked at him in return. Andrew sat with his elbows buried in knees as he kept his eyes trailed on Greenlee and Tyler, Tyler sat a few ways away from Greenlee while some officers stood watch over him. Mr. Vernon and Mr. Watkins stood a few spaces behind the officers who questioned Greenlee. Her face was drenched with tears and it was evident that she cracked underneath the pressure.

"When I get my hands on him," Andrew spoke through clenched teeth.

Bender looked from Andrew to his line of vision which lead to Tyler who stared out at nothing with a pure look of anger on his face as Greenlee spilt the truth. Detective Addens nodded her head as she finished scribbling the rest of the notes onto the clipboard and turned off the tape, "We're good. Now place them both into cells A4 and F9. We will be contacting your parents and sending you both on a flight back to a detention center until your court hearing is scheduled."

As the officer pulled Greenlee onto her feet she spoke, "Wait! I thought you said if I told you the truth I'd be free to go."

Detective Addens sent Greenlee a smirk over her shoulder, "Telling the truth isn't a get out of jail free card sweetie. You created the crime and you might not get as much time as your lover Tyler here but you will be facing some jail time. So I suggest you get used to those beds in there because that's what you'll be sleeping on for awhile."

Greenlee tried her best to get out of the officer's grips on her arms as she screamed and tears trailed down her face. Brian, Bender, and Andrew watched on and Tyler scoffed as the police officers made him walk by the three. "Stupid bitch should have just followed the plan." He muttered.

Andrew jumped up and stood in from of the guy that he thought was his friend, "I thought we were friends man...why would you try to hurt Milan and my girl?"

Tyler smirked, "So you finally admit it? The psycho bitch is your girlfriend."

That's when Andrew balled up his fist and threw a punch to Tyler's mouth feeling the cuts on his knuckles bleed once again after making contact with Tyler's teeth. The officers shoved Andrew back as Tyler started laughing as he was dragged off down the steps to the cells.

Brian sent Andrew a small smile as he queried, "Did that make you feel any better?"

"I'd feel better if I knew how Allison is."

Detective Addens now stood in front of the three boys, "Well now Mr. Clark, you'll get that chance. The three of you are free to go. Thanks for your corporation, We are still looking for the other man but we have three down and that's better than nothing. You kids stay outta trouble." She offered them a quick smile before heading back to her office.

The three teens shared a stare before Andrew turned to lead the way out of the station not bothering to wait for the police officers.

* * *

Andrew Clark never thought he would be this caught up over a girl. However, There were not too many girls that made his heart felt the way that Allison Reynolds made his feel. He didn't waste any time asking where her room was located and everyone followed after him with no hesitation. It was after visiting hours but the staff was told of the situation and allowed them easy access. Mr. Watkins and Mr. Vernon were asked to wait outside while Andrew entered the room spotting an elderly woman with her side of the room with the lights out. Bender and Brian were not too far behind the jock as they moved around the curtain to see Allison resting comfortably.

Andrew stopped in his tracks at the sight of Allison, just from one glance made him want to turn around and give Tyler the same treatment he'd given to his girl. He carefully moved over to her and dropped to his knees, taking Allison's hand into his- placing a small kiss on the back of her hand. Brian struggled to remove his eyes from Allison's form as he spotted Milan curled into a ball with a blanket wrapped around her. Claire was not too far from her on the other half of the green couch with her feet stretched out in front of her, her eyes also closed.

Brian quietly made his way over to Milan, his hands disappearing into Milan's curls before resting on her cheek. He gently trailed his fingers over her warm skin and it was enough to awaken the flare inside of her. A smile appeared on her lips before she bothered to open her eyes, those same eyes that made Brian's heart dance. Her left eye the color of ash from the last of a fire tossed into a breeze, the right the shade of honey mixed sunlight on wood. Her eyes brightened as she started to sit up but before she could fully do that Brian felt the urge to kiss Milan and so he did.

Bender made himself comfortable by sitting on Claire's lap using his weight as a way to wake up his princess. Claire let out a groan, her eyes adjusting to the small light in the room and once she spotted the long haired boy perched on her lap she tried her best to shove him off causing a laugh to escape his lips. Bender took that as his mission to lean back against Claire and threw his arm around her neck and placed one behind his head. Claire shot Bender a look of annoyance until he placed a kiss on his thumb to place onto her lips, earning a wide smile in reply.

"Well isn't this cute." Mr. Vernon's face interrupted everyone's acts of affection.

Mr. Watkins stood behind Mr. Vernon not saying one word, his eyes did trail over the girls and lingered on Allison's form a bit longer seeing the true damage that was done.

Mr. Vernon clapped his hands together, "It looks like another Saturday is ruined because of you idiots. Mr. Watkins and I are sending you all home a day early. Your parents will be waiting for you at the airport so congratulations your days here at Amsterdam have come to an end!"

In addition to that said Mr. Vernon sent them all a sardonic smile leaving The Breakfast Club to digest the information they just received on this early Saturday morning.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to make the boys' reunion with the girls sweet although there were not words exchanged between them. Sadly The Breakfast Club's time in Amsterdam has come to an end...but Allison has not woken up yet so how will Andrew take that? I didn't want to drag the "Investigation" out any longer than it needed to be so this is the result.**

**There's still much more to go down and five more chapters for me to tell so I hope you're loving it?**

**Review &amp; Love.**

**-ALovelyEccentricSoul x **


	11. Into the Wild

**A/N: I'M SO EXCITED &amp; I JUST CAN'T HIDE IT! I'M BAAA-ACK :]**

* * *

_Oh, we're running into the wild_

_Don't know what we're trying to find_

_But we need it._

_Oh, we're running into the dark_

_Running on a broken heart._

_We're following the siren call _

_We're chasing shadows of a feeling,_

_Out in the middle of it all._

_Find out we're bigger than our demons_

_Into the wild_

_Oooh..._

**_-Wrabel, "Into The Wild."_**

**_/_**

_Call me in the afternoon even by one by one_

_After all, when I listen, it could be you, could be anyone that I want._

**_-Half Moon Run, "Call Me In The Afternoon."_**

* * *

There was something about the sky that told Milan that things would be alright in time. The fluff of the clouds and the colors painted into the atmosphere told Milan so as she stared out the window watching as the plane shifted downwards. She couldn't find the will to sleep as peacefully as she thought when she boarded the plane hours before; With her friends beside her and Milan couldn't find the reason why. Tyler and Greenlee were getting everything that they deserved but Milan felt horrible about the whole situation. She could not understand why Tyler and Greenlee held so much hatred inside of them and why they felt the need to become violent. Allison didn't deserve the condition she were in and Milan surely did not want to feel so..._lost_ about everything that happened. To be honest she felt a little exhausted thinking back on every bad thing that happened in Amsterdam. Milan wished things went in a different direction but sadly they did not.

"Hmm," The sound from beside Milan made the girl turn to her right.

Beside Milan lay Brian with his chair pushed a bit back and a neck pillow supporting him. The sixteen year old blond rubbed his eyes and blinked a bit before turning to Milan who sat with her feet balled in the chair. He sent her a small smile as the girl placed her hand in his watching as Brian lifted their locked hands to his lips to press a kiss to her skin.

"Hi," Brian blushed glancing at Milan.

Milan grinned, "Good afternoon my blossom baby."

It was now late afternoon as The Breakfast Club entered Chicago. Brian and Milan returned the neck pillow and the blanket before exiting the plane hand in hand, Once their feet met solid ground they spotted Bender and Claire waiting off the side for them with their luggage beside them.

"Looks like the party is over," Claire mumbled.

"Guess so." Brian replied.

Bender rolled his eyes, "Vernon is the definition of a true asshole. Sending us home a day early before the school comes back? He really thinks he's top shit now thinking that he made us suffer, To be honest Amsterdam wasn't that great to begin with."

Claire sighed, "There were a few shops that I still wanted to visit."

"Claire...I'm sure you can visit those shops online. All you have to do is ask mommy and daddy what you want, you'll have them in a couple weeks. Poof! Just like magic." Bender stated.

Annoyance appeared on Claire's face, She removed Bender's arm from around her shoulder. Claire's brown eyes met Bender's and it seemed from the outside that the two were having a private argument with their eyes. Brian and Milan glanced at each other before letting out a sigh removing their hands to separate their friends.

"Come on guys there's no need to fight not when we just came together. We need to be there for each other because I'm sure as soon as we get into the airport there will be enough yelling directed at all of us." Brian said.

Claire nodded, "You're right."

Bender pulled his duffle bag up behind his shoulders with one hand shoving his other hand into his jean pocket leaving his thumb exposed, "Let's get this shit over with."

Claire latched onto the handle of her suitcase holding her handbag in her left hand, A little surprised to see Bender turned to her waiting for her to walk beside him. The criminal and the princess led the way into the airport with the brain and the hippie following after them. The four all came to a stop after entering the cool airport, Their eyes searched for the adults they called parents but they were all in no rush to find them.

"Hey," A gruff voice caused everyone to turn to the man.

It was Andrew's father.

The four turned to the man as he eyed all the teens unsure who to direct the question to. "You guys know Andrew right?"

A woman moved to stand behind the chunky man. Milan thought Andrew looked like a mixture of both of his parents, His mother appeared to be muscular as well. Her built seemed to be broad leaving her face to appear much softer than expected. Mrs. Clark's hair seemed to be untamed, She had loose strands of hair falling down the sides of her head leaving the rest of hair tied up into a tight ponytail. Her face was clear of make-up although Claire could tell the woman wore make-up on a daily basis, Her eyes appeared to be sharp but the smile lines around her mouth seemed as if the woman might not be as strict as Andrew's father.

"Yeah we know him. I'm guessing your Sporto's dad?" Bender was the first to speak out of the four.

Mr. Clark nodded his head, "I am."

Bender smirked, "I'm gonna tell you what Sporto should have told you a long time ago. Mr. Clark, I suggest that you should fuck off sometimes and let the boy breathe. Life isn't always about pleasing your parents, In fact I've seen what Andrew can do when he's out on the floor. I've seen the difference out on the floor before detention and now. The kid's not happy and he's only doing it for you," The brunette finished his sentence tapping Mr. Clark on the shoulder leaving everyone else behind.

"Who the hell does that kid think he's talking to?!" Mr. Clark yelled.

Mrs. Clark hid her smile as she shushed the man, "That boy said everything I've been trying to tell you since Andrew joined the team honey. Now are you friends of Andrew's?"

Claire glanced at Milan and Brian who shrugged, "Um...Yes."

"Where is our boy?" Mr. Clark snapped, No longer playing the nice guy.

Milan and Brian allowed Claire to answer this since they had no idea where Andrew went after he boarded the plane.

"I don't know if you guys know this but...Andrew's girlfriend was hurt on the trip. After we all got off the plane I saw him get in the ambulance with Allison." Claire answered.

A sweet smile appeared on Mrs. Clarks' face, "He's with his girlfriend at the hospital. We should get going, Hank."

Mr. Clark muttered something as he turned on his heels heading out of the airport. Mrs. Clark sighed turning to the three teens, She held her hand out shaking their hands individually, "It was nice to meet you. Thank you for letting us know."

"Come on Carrie!" Mr. Clark yelled.

Claire, Milan, and Brian all smiled at the woman politely as she jogged over to her husband. The three continued on their walk through the airport finding Bender standing off to the side as their parents came into view. Claire's parents were the first to face their daughter causing Milan and Brian to move off to the side. Claire's mother stood in front of Claire's father, her mother had the same length of hair as Claire's but was a natural blonde. The woman's hair was pin-straight stopping at the end of her neck (which Claire's would too if she didn't roll the ends of her hair at night), Her bangs covered all of her forehead covering the tops of her freshly plucked eyebrows, The woman stared at her daughter in utter disgust.

"I can't believe that I do you a favor, Letting you go off to Amsterdam with the school and your friends just to find that you get in trouble with the law?!" The woman's brown eyes that she passed on to Claire went wide as she stare down at her daughter.

"Mom I-" Claire started.

"I believe that I haven't finished saying what I had to say, Claire! I don't know what it is but you just like to cause so much trouble for your father and I. Do you know how embarrassing it is to get a call about your child getting sent home from a trip during a meeting? Claire it was a privilege to send you to Amsterdam and yet you ruin it. I don't know how you're going to make up for this one." Mrs. Clark bit.

Mr. Standish stepped forward resting his hands on his wife's shoulders, "Babe I think we can finish this at home-"

Mrs. Standish spun to face her husband, "For what?! She embarrassed me at work when they couldn't get a hold of you! I can embarrass her here in front of everyone like she continues to do to this family!"

Claire stared up at her parents on the verge of tears. Mr. Clark glanced at his daughter before returning his attention back to the woman he married, "Gwen I think that's enough."

"There you go always taking up for your little girl. Don't think you're gonna get out of this one, Claire. I know exactly what to do with you!" Gwendolyn Standish threatened her daughter, looking her up and down in complete disgust. She sent one last glare to her husband and spun on her heels her trench coat waving in the air as she stomped out of the airport her heels echoing.

Bender found himself not liking Claire's mother either. He thought his parents were bad but it seemed that his friend's parents were not the best either. Maybe that's why he didn't understand Claire just yet, He thought Claire was nothing but a stuck up bitch who felt like she ran the world. Bender slowly began to understand what his girl might really be all about.

Robert Standish watched as his wife stomped off and turned to Claire who held her head down. Bender was the first to move out of the friends pushing himself off the wall. He stood in front of Claire resting his hand on the back of her neck guiding her smaller frame to his chest. He rested his head on top of hers his apology written within his grasp. Milan was next to move wrapping her arms around Claire's waist in hopes of making her friend feel better. Brian was the last to move going to rest his hand on Claire's shoulder but stopped as he heard his mother's voice.

"Brian Ralph Johnson!"

Brian flinched peeking out his right eye to see his mother and his sister Irina making their way over to him.

"Claire let's go," Robert Standish said holding his arm out for his daughter.

Claire lifted her head meeting Bender's eyes, Bender leaned forward placing a tender kiss to her lips and pulled back just to roughly pinch Claire's chin. Claire smiled at Bender, turned to give Milan a quick side hug, and squeezed Brian's hand as if she were wishing him good luck then she left the airport underneath her father's arm.

Brian turned to his mother who stopped right in front of him. Although the sixteen year old towered over his mother he still found fear in heart as he waited for her to start screaming at him. Shannon Johnson stared up at her son resting her hands on her hips, "You want to fill me in on what happened on your little trip?"

Irina jogged over to Milan wrapping her arms around the girl's waist. Milan smiled at the girl hugging her back before lifting her head to see what Brian's mother had to say.

This was how it always started, Brian's mother would ask the question she already knew the answer to calmly before exploding. Brian licked his lips not waning to meet his mother's eyes, "Mom I think you already know what happened."

Shannon Johnson laughed without humor, "You're right I do. I just want to hear you say it."

Brian began to play with his fingers, "My friends needed my help. My _girlfriend _needed me."

Shannon dug his fingertips into her hip bones casting a look at Milan who stood close by, "So you use acts of violence to help them? Just who the hell do you think you are? Breaking bottles over people's heads to _help_?!"

"What would you have done?" Brian quietly asked.

"Nothing. I wouldn't have gotten into that situation in the first place!" Mrs. Johnson screamed.

Brian felt anger entering his body. His mother sounded just like Mr. Vernon a bit with the words just spoken.

"Yeah you're right mom. You wouldn't get yourself into this situation because you're so goddamn perfect." Brian exclaimed, a flame now appearing within his ocean wave eyes.

Mrs. Johnson had to step back with raised eyebrows, Shocked that her son had the nerve to speak to her like that. Milan watched on with fear on what happened next while Irina and Bender shared a grin.

"_Excuse_ me?" Mrs. Johnson barked in disbelief.

Brian scoffed looking away from his mother trying to get the nerve to say what he's been feeling for years. His eyes met his mother's after a few seconds, "Mom just admit it. You strive to for perfection and to be completely honest you're not. I know about the few mistakes you've made 'cause dad's told me. I hate that you pressure me to be something that I might not want to be. Every time I do one little thing wrong you're always on my back for it. This is the second major thing that I've done in my sixteen years of living and...I'm not gonna apologize for trying to save my friend and my girlfriend. I _can't _be perfect, I have to make mistakes to learn. I just wish you would wake up and realize that I'm only human and that I'm _trying _to be the best I can be."

The section of the airport where the five stood now became quiet. Shannon Johnson heard everything that her son was saying to her, She might be a little hard on him and Irina...mostly Brian but she was just trying to be the best mother _she could be. _This didn't change the fact that her son committed a dangerous act, He was no superhero and he could have been killed if the police hadn't shown up when they did.

"I hear what you're saying Brian but if you have a problem with my rules...then that's _your _problem. You have two more years to deal with me and my strive for perfection so until you leave my house you're gonna do what _I_ say. You're my child and I'm going to do whatever I think is best for you. Starting now, When we get home your father and I are going to discuss your punishment do you understand me?" Mrs. Johnson's stern tone was evident that she did not want to hear anymore back-talk from her oldest child.

Brian clenched his jaw knowing that his words hurt his mother somewhat but there would be no end to the pressure she applied to him.

When Mrs. Johnson did not receive a reply she crossed her arms, "Brian...do I make myself_ clear_?"

Brian kept his jaw clenched nodding his head at his mom who gave a small smile of satisfaction.

"Good. Now grab your things and let's go. Irina, get over here." Mrs. Johnson held her hand out to Irina who bid her farewell's to Milan and Bender.

Mrs. Johnson held onto Irina's hand leading the way out of the airport. Brian turned to Milan and Bender, Bender pulled Brian into a "Bro Hug," Which Brian was still trying to get used to and pulled back to stare at his friend.

"I'm proud of you Johnson. I'm glad your balls dropped a little," Bender smirked earning a playful punch from the blond.

Brian turned to Milan who held her hands in front of her. She hated that what happened caused her blossom to have to talk to his mother that way. All this negative energy was beginning to get to the girl causing an ache in the bottomless pit of her tummy. Brian stood in front of Milan and lifted her chin making her stunning eyes trap the words he began to say before trying once more, "Don't look so sad okay? I'll be fine...everything will blow over. At least I hope so."

Milan nodded her head giving Brian a reassuring smile, "I'll see you at school on Monday."

"Yeah. There's no way she can stop _that_ from happening, See you soon?"

"Yes." Milan answered as Brian placed his lips on hers.

It was a slow and soft kiss it felt as if the two were walking air. Milan didn't want the kiss to end any time soon as she rested his hands on top of Brian's who shifted his hand from her chin to the warmth in her cheeks. The kiss was as slow as quick as Brian's mother gazed over her shoulder not finding her son walking behind her, "Brian! We're leaving, _Now!_" She demanded causing Brian to jump a bit, breaking the kiss.

Brian stared into Milan's eyes as he bent down to pick up his bags, Milan held onto his hand as Brian began to move further away until their hands could no longer hold on.

Milan watched as Brian exited the airport with his family wishing him well. The curly haired girl turned to face Bender who lifted his head in a nod in the direction behind Milan. Milan frowned turning in the direction Bender pointed to to see her Aunt Tina running at full force with a man behind her. Milan welcomed her mother figure into her arms stumbling backwards as Tina Belo collided her body with Milan's. Milan closed her eyes wrapping her arms around her aunt's frame suddenly feeling her eyes burn behind her eyelids. The weight of it all seemed to finally hit Milan.

"Are you upset with me?" Milan questioned, her words a bit muffled by the material clinging to her aunt's shoulder.

Tina pulled back cupping her niece's face in her hands, "No lady bug, Never. I'm just glad that you're okay."

Milan sent her aunt a watery smile and turned to the nice man known as Dustin Courtney who gave her a grin. He was a very attractive man, He stood at least 6 feet tall with dark hair, coco smooth skin, facial hair along his jaw, clear brown-line glasses, and freckles sprayed against his nose.

"Hello, Mr. Courtney." Milan smiled politely to the man throwing a grin back at her aunt who scowled.

Dustin Courtney was a few years younger than her aunt although her aunt was in her mid-thirties but he seemed very mature for his age. Milan only saw the man when she trailed into the city with her aunt on weekends and her suspicious were about to be proved today.

"Milan...we talked about this. Call me Dustin. I'm happy that you're safe." Dustin's deep voice stated.

Milan pulled Dustin into a hug surprising the man who quickly returned the hug, "I'm glad that you've taken great care of my aunt while I explored Amsterdam." Milan lifted her head to see Dustin smiling down at her.

Aunt Tina clapped her hands letting out a breath, "Well let's get you home," She wrapped her arm around Milan's waist while Dustin kept his large arm lightly across of her shoulders.

The three started walking away until Milan stopped in her tracks. She shared a few words with the two adults and it was Dustin who turned to see Bender now sitting on the floor with his shades over his eyes. "Hey John?"

Bender lifted his head spotting the tall man who called out to him.

"Come on man, You're coming with us."

Bender managed to get to his feet, Walking over to the man to greet him and left the airport getting a glimpse of what family truly felt like.

* * *

Bender ended up staying with Milan and her aunt until Sunday night. Bender realized that he couldn't ignore what needed to be done much longer and thanked the two for letting him stay. When he left Milan watched on in worry for her friend who set out on his journey back to his side of the town. Milan knew what John's parents were capable of and prayed on that he would be okay when she saw him the next day. Sunday came and went with Milan sending messages via e-mail to her step-brother Cole who returned back to Jersey since his grandmother didn't seem to be doing so well.

Milan woke up a later than expected Monday morning. She had no time to mediate before school and set off into the bathroom to get ready for her day. When she went downstairs she spotted a note saying that her aunt already left for work and would be working a double tonight so Milan would be left alone for the night. Milan quickly found some yogurt and added oats to her breakfast sitting at the island listening to the birds sing. After finishing her breakfast, she grabbed her books, bag, and keys heading outside to her kombi.

"Good morning, Ophelia!" Milan patted the side of the vehicle, climbing inside.

Milan set out on her journey to Shermer High feeling a little on edge. Milan placed her car into park taking a few deep breaths and pushed herself out of her car heading into the school from the back. Milan immediately felt eyes on her as she made her way down the halls to her lockers. She glanced over her shoulder as classmates began to whisper about on their way by. A deep frown appeared on Milan's face as she stood in front of her locker, She reached up to unlock the compartment as two girls loudly carried a conversation, "I don't know she didn't let Tyler sleep with her. I say Greenlee was smart for what she did, I even heard that Brandi didn't want to give her virginity up to Tyler because she was saving it until marriage or something like that. I don't know what the big deal is for Milan, She let her own step-father sleep with her but not a hot looking guy like Tyler? I told you she was weird."

Milan swallowed the lump in her throat as she popped her locker open changing her books over. When she closed her locker shut she turned finding Claire standing in front of her but glaring at the boys who snickered across the hall.

Milan put on a fake smile, "Good morning Claire."

Claire turned to Milan, "Everyone is talking about what they _think_ happened."

"I know. We can't be too delicate, we must be vast and brilliant. Show them that their words mean nothing, all the negative vibes cannot control us." Milan encouraged.

The bell rung signaling that the students had five minutes to get to their first period. Milan and Claire moved to make their way down the hall leaving Claire to keep her head up instead of down, letting Milan's words sink in. One of the boys from the football team pulled on Claire's arm, "If you're dating Bender...whose pretty much trash. You'll settle for anyone although we both know I'm much better than him. Why don't you come meet me in the bathroom and I'll show you what a real man can do."

Claire roughly pulled her arm from jock, "Get your hands off me! I would never sleep with you especially if you were the last guy on earth!"

"She would if you were Bender!" One of his friends snorted causing the boys to erupt in laughter heading down the opposite hall.

Claire took a deep breath counting to ten as Milan squeezed her hand. The two stopped at the set of stairs on the left, Milan had art which was upstairs while Claire had environmental science which was down the hall.

"Remember what I said Claire," Milan stated causing the red-head to smile.

Milan and Claire agreed to sit next to each other in History. Milan made her way up the steps ignoring everyone as she made her way into the class. She placed her things down onto the desk and sat down on the stool. Milan could practically feel half of the classes gaze on her face but she kept her eyes forward waiting for her teacher to start the class. Just as the bell rung her good friends Tripp and Owen entered the class room, Tripp snapped his fingers pointing at the teacher who rolled her eyes with a small smile on her face. Tripp and Owen always entered the class a minute after the bell rung which annoyed the art teacher a bit. Tripp kissed Milan on the temple giving her a squeeze before plopping down in the stool beside her, Owen leaned over Tripp to repeat the same action before sitting down next to Trip.

"How was Scotland?" Milan wondered as the art teacher turned on classical music from her boom box by her desk.

"Magical," Tripp grinned gazing at Milan from underneath his eyelashes.

"Enlightening," Owen softly replied pushing his glasses up.

Milan smiled glad that her friends enjoyed their time. She turned her head to the side noticing something different, "You guys dyed your hair. Rad."

Tripp pressed his elbow on the table leaning towards Milan, "Took you a minute to figure it out Milz."

"I always notice the beauty of faces before the hair and you know that," Milan disclosed earning a smile from both boys.

Tripp's usual light brown hair was dyed a black-brown now and Owen's hair was now a platinum blond. Ms. Diego clapped her hands together after writing on the chalkboard, "Good morning class! Today we have a new assignment. Your old assignments will be handed back to you sometime this week so while you are all waiting for your grades, We will work on at least two-three more projects before the final."

A few people groaned who didn't want to take the class while others seemed exciting.

"We will be working with paint or pencils of your choice. The assignment is to create a symbol that means something to you, You _will _have to present this one but the last two are optional. You are welcome to spend the whole class period brainstorming ideas...which I want you to do first. If you already have an idea, still draw it out and raise your hand so I can give you the approval to start but only if you get that far. Let's get to work people!"

Tripp, "WOOED!" Raising his arms in the air.

Ms. Diego gave a toothless smile, "That's the type of enthusiasm I need from this class."

Tripp stood from the stool and made his way with a few other's to get the supplies he needed.

"How are you holding up?" Owen questioned flipping his sketch pad open.

Milan sighed, "Truthfully? Not so well. I feel like I am at fault for what happened. People are making _jokes _out of what happened...they don't care. It's all fun and games to them, Kicking souls when they're already down."

"It's a shame that the one chance that you get to see the world turns into a shit storm. They are simple minded you are aware of that right?" Owen's soft smooth voice entered Milan's ears.

Milan nodded with her eyes closed, "Yes. Sometimes it just gets to me."

Owen understood, "Lose yourself in your art work. Your poetry, I haven't seen you write in such a long time. Milan Crespo you're losing yourself onto the wrong path...which happens. You're closing your mind and letting these people control you and that's not what you're about. I think you need to expand the horizon of your mind some more. If praying is not doing the trick...then try something else."

And that's what led to Milan inviting Tripp and Owen back to her place. Milan no longer wanted to be at school so she left not waiting to deal with what energy Shermer high surrounded her with. She led the way out to the field feeding the goats, chickens, and horses. After releasing a bit of the tension, Milan stood with Tripp in the field barefoot feeling the beat of the earth against her skin. The two turned as Owen held his hands up in the air with his signature small smirk, "Are you ready for the trip of your life?"

Milan nodded her head as if she were a little kid holding her tongue out as Owen placed the tab onto the wetness of Milan's tongue. Owen and Tripp watched Milan as she moved to sit down on the ground leaning to rest her head against the grass. Both boys grinned before placing their own pieces of paper onto their tongue. Now all they had to is wait for the fun to begin.

Inside of Milan's home the phone continued to ring until the machine answered. The person on the other line waited for Tina to finish her message and after the tone they began recording their message, "Milan? Milan, It's Claire. Andrew came back to school to tell us about Allison...She's awake."

* * *

**A/N: Don't hate me LOL. I think this was the best place to stop this chapter and my intentions were to leave you hanging. Thank you Childhood Enigma and Hashtagged977 for chatting with me and of course reviewing! To: mercenary 2.0 here's your update, Thanks for reviewing and also following! **

**What did you think of this chapter? How do you feel about Brian and Claire's families reactions? Any guesses on what's going to happen next? Please review. **

**Hopefully my next update won't take me two freaking months lol.**

**See ya when I see ya!**

**-ALovelyEccentricSoul xXx**


	12. Portal

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to write this as soon as I came back from vacation everything has been hectic. This chapter is more a filler but I think you'll like it.**

* * *

_Imagining sequences, playing back visions by_

_Stereo air and fragmenting emissions_

_I'm lost and found in_

_The loneliest thing in the shape of a fist_

_That I wish I could bring in this bitter abyss_

_Is my petrified heart_

_Still pounding._

_**-Lights, "Portal."**_

* * *

**May**

Things for the Breakfast Club had turned back to normal two weeks after returning back to the states. Allison had returned back to school with marks on her face that would make one flinch at the sight but Allison kept a cruel smile on her face, as she walked down the hallways with Andrew right beside her. It was a nice sight to see that Andrew now felt the need to step forward to protect Allison more than before. Andrew almost missed a week of school from staying by Allison's bed side until she healed on her own at the hospital. The damage done to Allison's body resulted in her applying cream to the bruises on her ribs before school, when she returned home she would have to ice the injuries, as for her face there wasn't much she could do although Claire offered to cover them up, Allison didn't want that. She wanted the entire school to see what was done to her and couldn't believe when Milan told her that some people at school put the blame on them. Allison hoped by her showing her face with the marks to match that that would show all that she needed to say.

Allison didn't expect to see her mother shedding a few tears when the doctor told her about her head injury. Ever since Allison returned back to school, she's had on and off slight headaches which the doctors said is normal but would monitor if they got significantly worse. This was the first time that Allison has ever seen her mother shed a few tears over her. Allison made sure that she had Andrew in the room with her when the doctors performed a CT scan on her, although she couldn't hold onto his hand while she went through she felt at ease knowing that he was there with her. When the doctors received the results back they said that Allison had suffered from a mild traumatic brain injury. Meaning that she could have some symptoms where she could lose consciousness for a few seconds or minutes, no lost of consciousness, but a state of being dazed, confused, or disoriented, headaches (which she's been having since she's returned back to school), nausea or vomiting, fatigue or drowsiness (check), difficulty sleeping, sleeping more than usual, dizziness or loss of balance. The doctors also informed Allison's parents, Andrew, and of course Allison that she could have some sensory symptoms or cognitive or mental symptoms. The doctors already were aware that Allison was on anti-depressants and that Allison's mother, Araminta's mother had a history of depression. If Allison were to suffer multiple symptoms then she would need to be brought back in immediately. At the moment Allison would still have to follow up with her therapist to see if her behavior has changed for better or for worse, she would still have to follow up with her doctors, but since she only suffered a mild injury she was discharged with pain relievers for her headaches.

Andrew on the other hand tried his best to avoid any conversation that his parents started. Andrew and Mr. Clark shared a few words when the man found him at the hospital. Mr. Clark never bit his tongue when it came down to raising his child, he knew that Andrew did not have his head on straight. Mr. Clark understood that Andrew tried to protect his friend and was not too upset over that, what he was upset over however was that Andrew placed all of his time within some girl that he met in _detention_. Mr. Clark thought his son deserved better, not some strange girl that always had trouble waiting for her. Andrew needed to get himself a girl who knew all about status and Mr. Clark knew that Allison Reynolds did not have status and could possibly drag his son down. When Mr. Clark told this to his son, all hell broke loose. The two were no longer on speaking terms leaving Andrew to come and go as he pleased without a single word to the man who helped create him.

There was just some things that man would never understand. If Mr. Clark thought he could control Andrew's life then he had another thing coming. He didn't know why it had to take Allison getting hurt for Andrew to realize that he shouldn't have to hide his feelings when it came down to her. In a way it was a wake-up call, thanks to everything that his father said to him and wanted him to be Andrew knew he nor Allison deserved that anymore. Andrew stood outside of the classroom getting to Allison's class to pick her up for lunch. He stood against the set of lockers with his hands shoved into his pockets as students started to make their way to their lockers or to the cafeteria.

"Hey Andrew!" A voice called to the sandy blond.

Andrew lifted his head to see three of his teammates making their way over to him. He stood taller as the three surrounded him, "What's up guys?"

Steven Parker, who stood at 6 ft towered over the three was the first to speak up, "You coming to practice later? Coach's been bitchin' for the past week, I think he's got a crush on you."

"Ha-Ha very funny jack-ass." Andrew scowled, playfully landing a punch to the larger guy's chest.

Juan Santos, the shortest of the three who was Brazilian spoke up next, "Yeah man he's been working us hard as hell. I can barely move around without my muscles crying out for help. We need our captain back."

Andrew smirked, "Juan you know you can use a little exercise. Face it, you're the laziest on the team."

"I work out, okay!" Juan said with a defensive tone, causing the remaining three to laugh at the 5'0 Brazilian.

"Seriously man...where you been? There were rumors going around about you hanging out with the uh...what's her name?" Darnell Woods said.

Juan snapped his fingers, "The basket case. The one with the dark hair over her eyes, dark clothing, always glaring, the one that stole your car keys, the one that's in your art class and never talks to anyone. I think it starts with an C or something."

Andrew listened as his teammates began to list all of the things they thought they knew about his girlfriend. He waited until the three looked back at him to get a full explanation but he didn't owe them one, "That _basket case_ has a name. Her name is Allison Reynolds and she's my girlfriend."

"Really? You datin' that?" Darnell exclaimed.

Andrew stepped forward, "Yeah you got a problem with that?"

Darnell held his hands up in the air, "Nah. You like what you like..."

"Who knew that Andrew Clark would go for fruit loops pussy!" Juan yelled, earning a laugh from Darnell while Steven shook his head.

Andrew felt that familiar tick that dripped through the vein on his temple, it was when he lifted Juan off his feet and shoved him up against the locker to make his message clear. Andrew liked the fear he saw running through Juan's brown eyes as he tightened his hold on Juan's collar, "You better watch your mouth when you talk about her. That's one thing I couldn't stand about your little turd ass. You don't know when to shut the hell up. This is my last warning, talk about my girl one more time and it's gonna be me and you buddy!"

At this time Andrew had his fist ready in the air to hit Juan. Andrew did not know what came over him when it came to Allison Reynolds. He was tired of hearing the same negative thoughts about her when they didn't even know her. Andrew had the chance to get to know her and he really _liked_ everything about her.

Juan nodded his head as he gulped not testing Andrew anymore. Andrew squeezed Juan a little harder, "I used to be like you. Clueless about the people around me and their feelings. Yeah I said a few things about Allison before I got to know her that I regret saying those things, but now I know better. All of you need to learn that it's not cool picking on other people who don't fit into the same social status as you do, 'cause at the end of the day you're the one that looks shitty."

Andrew let Juan down onto his two feet watching as the short boy fixed his clothes. He then turned his attention to Steven and Darnell who stared at him with wide eyes, Andrew didn't know what they were thinking but he didn't care to know. Over Darnell's shoulders he could see Allison waiting behind them clenching her books to her chest with the widest smile on her face. Andrew stepped towards Steven and Darnell his eyes now only on Allison, "Oh yeah. Tell Coach that I quit the team - that I don't need shitty people around me anymore."

With that said Andrew squeezed his way through Steven and Darnell heading over to Allison. She stared up at him with her little brown eyes biting down on her bottom lip, Andrew didn't break eye contact as he gently took her books from her hands shifting the weight onto one arm. Andrew carefully lifted a hand to caress her pale skin from her chin up to her bruised cheek, "Hey beautiful."

Allison dipped her head letting out a small giggle, "Hi Drew."

Andrew leaned forward placing a peck to her split lip running his finger over the wound. His crystal blue gems lifted to meet Allison's, "Want to get out of here?"

"We can't miss anymore school. Let's just go to lunch and hang out after?" Allison let out a small laugh with a shake of her head.

Andrew nodded his head not taking his eyes off her. He trailed his hand down Allison's arm to intertwine their fingers together, "Sure. Whatever you want. You doing okay?"

As Allison let Andrew lead her away she glanced back at Andrew's teammates with a smirk before turning around to answer her boyfriend's questions. He was totally smitten with Allison and she's never felt like this. Like she's walking on air. Allison knew that she would always want this feeling, that she would always need Andrew Clark as they made their way to the cafeteria.

* * *

Milan sat inside the cafeteria at a table with Claire. The two were chatting with each other over the pop quiz they took in history class and over the challenging eight open ended questions they had to answer. While Claire groaned and complained about failing the quiz that would be ten percent of her grade, Milan had her eyes on the entrance of the cafeteria. It's been two weeks since Milan last saw her blossom. Milan waited a week to call Brian's household just to get turned away from his mother. Milan felt lost without Brian's presence, she hadn't seen him around the first week after they came back from Amsterdam at all and even questioned Larry and Jack if they had seen him which they had. Was Brian avoiding her? Did his mother tell him something that caused him to turn his back on her? Milan didn't like the vibes she allowed herself to sink into, with thoughts of Mrs. Johnson keeping her world away from her. She didn't want to think that was the type of person Brian's mother could be.

Today happened to be a Friday and on Wednesday Milan swore she saw Brian in the hallway. She even called out to him but the figure didn't turn around as they continued down the hallway that led to the library. The sadness that Milan felt was unkind. She missed Brian terribly as she snacked on her blueberries and almonds. Claire had taken a few almonds from Milan not bothering to touch her stir-fry fearing what her parents would say when they got her test results back. Claire's mother had rearranged for her teachers to send every test, quiz, smart remarks, behavioral issues in class through their e-mail to know every move their child made. Claire felt like she were in jail when it came to her parents, her mother cut up all three of her credit cards, made her clean instead of the house-keeper, and Claire couldn't leave her bedroom. Claire Standish felt like a prisoner in her own home for two weeks. Not only that but she hadn't heard from John, not once did he sneak through her bedroom window during those two weeks and Claire didn't want to admit that she was worried. That would mean she cared too much and she didn't know if John would be okay with that. So she kept those feelings locked away.

Milan was actually the first to see Bender making his way through the cafeteria to the lunch line. He ignored one of the teachers that supervised the room that told him to take off his shades, it seemed as if Bender didn't want to be seen as he made his way to the back of the line not bothering to cut like usual. That caused Milan to watch her old neighbor in confusion.

"Uh, Milan?" Claire questioned, snapping her fingers to get her wild haired friend's attention.

Milan blinked bringing her eyes away to meet Claire's, "I'm sorry?"

"I was just asking do you think I should ask my dad if he can tell my mom to lay off a bit? It's freaking obvious that I'm not the one that's in the wrong here! Why can't my mom be like your aunt? She didn't punish you for being the victim! I did the right thing by calling the police or else you and Allison could probably be dead right now and I couldn't live knowing that my _true friend_s died because of me. Why doesn't she just stop being a bitch?" Claire vented to her friend, knowing that Milan would have something positive to say to make her feel better.

Milan sighed, "Claire you shouldn't call your mother that vulgar word. She doesn't deserve that, yes she's...a little extreme with the whole punishment but maybe you should try talking to her in a calm manner with your father around. He always seems to keep the peace between you two, tell her your side of the story let her know how hurt you are that she didn't agree with your side. Tell her everything you tell me and maybe she'll see. If she doesn't...she'll have to learn to."

"Meaning...that I should do whatever I want to make me happy 'cause I'm right and she's wrong?" Claire grinned, twisting her blood orange hair.

Milan let out a small laugh, "If that's what you wish to do. Sometimes parent's just don't understand."

"That's for sure!" Claire agreed, closing her copy of Macbeth.

Silence fell over the two until Andrew and Allison made their way over from the lunch line to their table. It seemed as if everyone in the room watched as the athlete and the basket case made their way over to where Milan and Claire sat. Allison sat down next to Milan who leaned in to give her a side hug, while Andrew sat down next to Claire who smiled at the two.

"You guys look happy." Claire pointed out.

Allison shrugged picking up her enchilada, "We're in a good place right now."

Andrew nodded his head after swallowing his energy drink, "We're thinking of ditching the rest of the day. We both only have one period after this."

"Are we invited?" Claire teased.

Milan had tuned out the three's conversation as she spotted Bender now at the register typing in his pin number. The curly haired beauty excused herself making her way over to the line as Bender went to get his utensils, she then waited for Bender to turn around watching as he flinched slightly which really made Milan frown.

"Hi Johnny." Milan greeted with a wide smile.

"Hey." Bender answered shortly with his head slightly turned to the side.

Milan sighed, "Claire's been worried about you. She won't admit it but she's been looking for you."

Bender moved his eyes to Claire who sat at the lunch table laughing at something Andy had said. Bender wish he could go over there and pull his princess into his arms but there was something holding him back. Milan watched his body movements, the way his free hand clenched into a fist making his long black sleeve shirt cover his wrist, the way his face was tilted away from Milan like he didn't want to be here, to make a long story short John Bender was acting off.

"Is something wrong Johnny?" Milan wondered.

"Nah."

Milan pursed her lips, "Are you coming to sit with the rest of us?"

"No. I got somewhere else to be." Bender mumbled.

"Okay..."

"Is that all?" Bender asked his old friend that he looked at like a little sister.

Milan turned her eyes into slits before performing a bold move. She gripped Bender's wrist peeling the sleeve back to see two new fresh cigarette burns on his skin. Milan swallowed the lump in her throat as Bender snatched his wrist back allowing the shirt to cover the wounds again, with shaky hands Milan reached up to pull the shades away from John's face. Staring back at her, John had a black eye that looked to be swollen shut and a few stitches above his brow.

"Johnny." Milan gasped.

Bender had seen that look in her eye before. Plenty of times when they were both hurt from the two monsters in their lives, they always had each other to lean on. He carefully took the shades back masking the harm done to his face. Ever since John made it back home, his father had found ways to, "_You wanna act tough out there in the real world? You think you're a tough guy? I'll show you tough, Johnny!"_

Bender had tried his best to stay out of his father's way after the night he returned back home. His father wasn't home when he got there, leaving his mother to scream and bitch at him trying her best to claw his eyes out. His father hadn't come home until three days later leaving his mother to fight him also. That led to the police knocking at their door and taking his father away while John peeked out from the corner. When his father was released a day later that's when the beating began.

"Don't you say shit to Claire." Bender warned.

"Have you been avoiding her because of him?" Milan asked.

Bender said nothing.

"Johnny you can't keep living like this." Milan took a gentle approach.

"Yeah? Well what the fuck do you expect me to do? Run away from home? I don't have any other family that I can run to like you can, Milly." John barked.

Milan swallowed, "_We're_ family."

John breathed deeply, "My dad knows where I've been. Someone on your side of the town knows my dad and told him that's where I was. What makes you think he won't come knocking on your door? For some reason he's starting to give a shit about what I do, ever since I came back...he's getting more violent."

"That's more of a reason for you to leave."

John took a deep breath. Milan didn't get it and he was tired of arguing. He opened his mouth to say something else but found that he couldn't. He spotted Claire's eyes wandering around the room perhaps in search of Milan and took that as his chance to escape. Milan watched as John stalked off leaving the cafe with his tray in hand. Just as Bender left Milan saw Brian entering with Jack. Jack began to part ways from Brian as he made his way over to Amanda's table leaving Brian all alone. Milan felt her heart race watching as Brian searched for a place to sit. She didn't stop her feet from running full speed at her blossom. Brian turned just in time to see a head full of hair block his vision, arms wrapped tightly around his neck, and legs wrapped around his middle.

It was her scent that made Brian know who held onto him tightly. Brian glanced around to see that they had gained a few people people's attention and began to blush. He slowly placed his hands against Milan's back rubbing circles against her sweater. Brian closed his eyes for a second squeezing her body a little closer to his making Milan snuggle against his lean frame, "I missed you too." Brian whispered.

* * *

_**Saturday**_

Brian made his way down the steps to his living room where his sister Irina sat watching cartoons. Time was going on 1 p.m. and Brian had finished all of his homework that would be due next week like his mother had wanted him to do. Brian was aware that his mother had left an hour ago to get groceries, leaving Nathan Johnson to watch over his children. Brian leaned against the couch as his sister watched re-runs of Tom and Jerry. Brian let out a laugh as Jerry tricked Tom again, leaving the gray cat with a large bump on top of his head.

"Iri, where's dad?" Brian suddenly asked, remembering the reason he came down the steps in the first place.

Irina fanned her hands at her big brother, "In his office."

Brian pushed off the couch making his way down the hall to his father's office. His door was wide open as he sat at his desk typing away on his computer. Nathan Johnson tilted his head peeking over at his son from underneath his glasses, "Hey Bry. You need something, son?"

"I...Milan called." Brian started, fidgeting with his hands.

Nathan grabbed his mouse clicking away on the computer before giving his full attention to his eldest child. He pulled his glasses from his face, folding his hands in front of him, "Oh?"

Brian sighed taking a seat in front of his father's desk, "I know mom's been turning Milan away since she's been calling here for a week. I really think it's preposterous that mom had someone following me around school to make sure that I couldn't hang out with _my _girlfriend."

Nathan held on his hand to silence his child with a smile playing on his lips, "Your girlfriend?"

"Y-Yeah dad. Milan's my girlfriend." Brian blushed, not meeting his eye.

"It's about damn time that you admit that. I know your angry with the way your mom's handling things but she has a reason. She wants to make you see that fighting isn't the answer, which I agree with."

"But dad-" Brian interrupted.

"What I don't agree with is your mother not seeing the positives out of this. I raised you to be a man and to protect the ones who need your protection. That's exactly what you did for Milan and I'm proud of you." Nathan stated, looking his son right in the eye.

Brian's mouth fell open a little as he let his father's words sink in. His father was on his side but went along with what his mother made him do, putting more effort into his studies. Brian's father cared about Brian's future just as much as his mother did, he could be a little demanding when it came to his grades but it was nothing compared to the pressure his mother had continued to put him through day after day.

"Now...you said Milan called?" Nathan said.

Brian closed his mouth, "Yes sir. She invited me over to meet her aunt and to just ya know hang out over her's."

"And you want my permission to go?" Nathan clarified.

"Yes."

Nathan pinched his lips as he pondered over how to answer his boy. He knew that Brian was as smart as can be, Milan had great timing calling while his wife went out to get groceries. Brian knew that if he asked his mother and if she were here she would automatically shut the idea down.

"Yes you can go."

Brian pumped his fist in the air before gaining his composure again causing his father to chuckle. "What about mom?"

Nathan pushed back from the desk now standing, "If we get going before she comes back, I'll just tell her you went to the library or something. A little white lie won't hurt, make sure you grab your school bag to make it more believable."

Brian grinned at his dad setting off into a jog back into the direction where his room was located.

Andrew and Allison found themselves entangled in each other's limbs. When Andrew announced that he had a free home the first person he called was Allison Reynolds. The two had started off doing their homework together until Andrew had to mess the concentration by kissing on Allison's jawline which led them to his bed. The two could admit that it just happened, neither of the two were able to stop the emotions that filled the air that surrounded them. Allison didn't regret it and made sure to tell Andrew that as he held her in his arms asking if he had hurt her.

Andrew had only slept with one other person before in his life. Some girl from the cheerleading team who slept with everyone on the wrestling team. Andrew didn't remember her name since it happened at a house party last year, it was more awkward for Andrew since it was his first time and had no idea what to do but the girl had made it less awkward for him. She knew just the right places to touch, getting him prepared for what was to come afterwords. He remembered being slightly tipsy but knew that was what he wanted. Ever since that night happened the girl moved onto the basketball team next, ending up with a STD early this year.

With this pleasant memory forever stored inside his brain, he wanted to make sure that the bond he had built with Allison wouldn't be damaged. He had to make her comfortable, he even told her that he loved her just before they came undone with each other. Not once did Allison say it back which made Andrew a little worried. He began thinking that he shouldn't have forced her but Allison said he didn't.

Allison stops Andrew's worries by placing a kiss on Andrew's lips then getting out of the bed to use the bathroom.

The door closed behind Allison as she stood in silence. Andrew had told her three times that he loved her while they had sex. Allison didn't know if she loved Andrew back, not saying that she never could but everything between them was happening so fast. Allison knew that she loved the attention and the way that Drew always stood up for her lately. Allison didn't know why she felt stuck about everything. Maybe it was because Allison was so used to being ignored that she didn't know how to handle being loved. Her parents never told her that they loved her, she couldn't remember a single time her parents had ever said those affectionate words to her growing up as a child. To now have someone she 's been involved with for a few months was scary.

Allison used the bathroom letting reality sink in. Andrew Clark said he _loved _her. Allison washed her hands thinking it over, Andrew loved her. But could she love him back?

Allison stared back at her reflection scowling at the yellowing of the bruise underneath her left eye. Turning her head to the side, she pinched the right side of her pale skin feeling immediate soreness causing her to pull her pointer finger and her thumb away quickly. Her thin lips still had a light scar right down the middle of her bottom lip and they appeared to be darker than usual. Allison spun on her feet turning to look at her naked body in the full length mirror. Everything seemed normal from her neck, chest area, and legs. She took a deep breath eyeing the area that was the most effected from the beating, her ribs. Thanks to the cream from the doctors the purpleness that outlined the black seemed to be fading only leaving her bruises to be black.

With a harsh swallow Allison couldn't help but to feel insecure as she stared back at herself. The girl that stared back at her held something in her eyes that Allison has seen before. It was the same feeling she felt whenever her parents would walk on by not bothering to answer any of the conversations that she tried to spark up with the adults. Allison did not know what she did to deserve this. She didn't talk to anyone out in the real world since her parents thought it would be better for her to keep everything locked inside. Allison never had anyone to share any of her lowest and happiest moments with so she kept it all locked inside; like she was supposed to do.

Allison stepped back as the bathroom door opened, revealing a shirtless Andrew in boxers keeping his eyes trained on the only girl that mattered. Andrew's blues met Allison's haunting brown eyes and immediately knew what the girl was thinking of behind the closed door. He stepped onto the cool tile leaving the soft carpet behind to get into Allison's space. Andrew's eyes scanned over the wounds over the girl's face and leaned forward to press his lips to each battle wound. Allison let out a squeal once Andrew placed a gentle kiss to her lips before meeting her eyes for a split second then settling for a kiss in the middle of her forehead, leaving a tingling sensation on her skin. Andrew pulled Allison into his arm's her scent making him love her even more.

"You're still the most prettiest thing I've ever seen," Andrew admitted as Allison snuggled into the warmth of his bare chest.

Allison didn't believe it but Andrew just might help her see that as he led her back to his bedroom.

* * *

Claire had never felt so lonely before on a Saturday night. A few hours ago she had heard her parents arguing over something, probably about her again resulting in her mother walking out. Her mother often did that, when things didn't go her way she made sure to cause a scene by walking out. Gwen Standish was the definition of a drama queen. Claire had tried her best to block out the yelling by shoving pillows over her ears, and using music to block out the sounds. Claire had felt like a child again whenever she heard her parents screaming results in her crying, Claire no longer cried as she got older knowing that this were a regular thing.

Hours had passed with Claire remaining in her bedroom as the house resulted in silence. It was when the loud sound of purring brought Claire out of her loneliness. Peeking through her satin curtains she spotted a motorcycle parking in front of her house. The familiar sight of brunette neck length hair blew into the wind as he turned his head to the direction of Claire's room. John Bender climbed off the bike and leaned against it, "You gonna grant me with your presence princess?"

Claire giggled with her window wide open now. She stopped her laughter as her mother pulled into the driveway, Claire watched in horror as her mother climbed out the car stalking over to Bender but made sure to keep her distance.

"What the hell are you doing on my property?!" Claire's mother yelled at Bender.

Claire pulled back from the window running around her room to find a v-neck shirt and some jeans.

"Does it look like I'm your property lady? I'm parked right now to your sidewalk which isn't your property!" Claire heard Bender reply.

A strike of excitement ran down Claire's spine as she started climbing out her window. Gwen continued yelling at Bender but he watched in amusement as Claire tried to figure out how to climb down. He watched for a little bit before holding his hand out to her mother, "Excuse me."

Cutting her off as he made his way over to Claire holding his arms out, "Jump down."

"What?!" Claire yelled.

"Do you trust me?" Bender asked.

Claire swallowed and closed her eyes as she let go. When she didn't feel pain circulating her body she peeked up to see Bender holding her bridal style. He smirked at her, "Thought so. You ready for the night of your life, Princess?"

Claire nodded allowing Bender to set her down on her own two feet. She ignored everything her mother screamed at her, even when she ran into the house to get her father. All her worries about her parents vanished as Bender helped her to sit behind him on the bike.

Claire felt out of place.

That was saying a lot since she never once known what it felt like to be an outsider. When she agreed to meet up with Bender she pleaded for him to tell her where they were going but he just loved to see her squirm. Claire wish she could have snapped a picture of her mother's face when Bender pulled up to her home with the loudest motorcycle in the private suburban area. Claire knew that she was still on punishment but she couldn't stay away from Bender no matter how hard she tried, she barely saw him in school that week and when he invited her out she felt a little bad ass. Her mother just arrived home and Claire had no idea why her mother would return home at this hour but didn't bother to question it as she strolled by the woman to Bender who leaned against the shiny death trap.

Claire felt the adrenaline circulating through her when Bender helped her onto the bike to how tight she had her arms wrapped around Bender's waist to the wind flowing through her hair. The high Claire was on, she never wanted to come down. When Bender pulled up to a bar Claire's eyes were as wide as saucers that it made Bender erupt with laughter. Bender eyed Claire's outfit surprised that she owned a pair of jeans and made it his job to destroy them, then telling her to get rid of the bracelet before leading her inside of the bar.

The red haired girl did not believe that she sneaked into a bar with her boyfriend. Claire knew that Bender didn't care for labels but Claire no longer wanted to hide the truth. While Claire waited in the back for Bender to get the two some drinks she eyed the scene knowing that everyone was much older than the two. Claire often wondered if Bender always did things like this. Is this what Claire really missed out on? Sneaking out of the house not caring that her parents would be upset when she returned? Hanging out with a boy at any time of the night just for the hell of it? Claire chewed back her smile as she ruffled her hair a bit listening to the rough sound of an electric guitar that pierced through her ears and ripped through her heart. Shortly after the instrumentals the performer started screaming their lyrics making it impossible for Claire to keep up.

Claire moved her eyes from the performer to Bender bumping his way through the crowd back to her with a brown paper bag. Bender made his way over to Claire with his head tossed back, his mouth attached to whatever was inside of the bag. Bender roughly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand handing the paper bag over to Claire spinning around to stand next to the red haired beauty and started banging his head.

Claire eyed Bender as he seemed to get lost within the music without a care in the world. Claire wanted to be like that for awhile, careless. With a large swallow of something strong that was exactly what she intended to do.

By the time Brian made it to Milan's home, a woman had answered the door eating an egg salad. The woman had olive skin, extremely long curly hair that covered her backside, a gentle face, and brown eyes. The woman munched on her sandwich covering her mouth, "Hi! How can I help you?"

"I'm Brian ma'm. I'm uh- a friend of Milan's?" Brian stuttered.

A wide smile spread over the woman's face, "Oh Brian! We finally get to meet, by the way call me Aunt T. I'm not_ that_ old, come in- come in!" She waved the boy in who kept a polite smile on his face.

Milan's house was huge. Brian believed that it had to do with the acres of land they had that made the house appear largely than what it really happened to be. In order to get inside of this land, Brian's dad had to drive through a long rocky pathway to the Mediterranean ranch ivy covered home. The house had a small pound in front of the home leaving a circular path directly in front of the home for cars to park. The inside appeared to be decorated, from the entry way Brian could see that the Crespos loved color and represented it well throughout the house as the woman led him to the kitchen.

"Milan's actually out back washing her hair. I would take you out there but a part of me believes she's not dressed. I'll go get her for you but welcome yourself to anything in the fridge. I'm so happy to meet you, Brian." Aunt Tina smiled at the tall boy, squeezing his shoulder before walking through the bright orange kitchen towards the door that she slid open heading outside.

Brian believed that there was not one place inside this home that had dark colored print, he assumed that it had to do with both Aunt T and Milan's personality. Shortly after Milan entered the home first with her curls tied into a double french braids and a smile to watch. Milan wore an electric blue halter top with salmon colored palazzo pants, "Brian Johnson you came!"

Brian grinned as Milan skipped around the island counter to pull Brian's face to hers. Brian wanted to enjoy the kiss but he had a feeling that her aunt would be watching and found her doing that. Brian cleared his throat pulling away shyly as Milan turned to her aunt who smiled at their cuteness.

Aunt Tina wiped away her false tears, "You guys remind me of myself and Dustin."

Milan tapped Brian's backside to tell him to move so she could get through the fridge, "Dustin is Aunt Tina's new fireman boyfriend. Sweet man, is he coming over today?"

"I believe so. I'll ring him again, you two head out back and have fun." Aunt Tina patted Brian's arm as she made her way out the kitchen.

Milan pulled out a fruit platter which Brian immediately took from her to carry outside. Milan gushed at Brian's gentleman manner as she slid the door back to let Brian walk through first. Milan slammed the door shut behind them as the two walked off the patio onto the grass side by side, "I'm so glad that your parents let you hang out with me. I really missed having you around."

Brian felt he didn't need to let Milan worry about him anymore as he spotted the blanket out on the grass. It was really gorgeous in the backyard that continued on for miles since he saw a barnyard in the distance that belonged to the Crespos. Brian placed the fruit platter down first, shoving his backpack off next. Milan leaned over to place the needle on the vinyl over a record, Brian waited as Milan did that grabbing her wrist to tug her into his lap.

Milan settled against Brian's body as the wind began to pick up. She reached forward for a strawberry tossing it into her mouth as Brian said, "I had to tell her that I would study over your house. That was the only reason she'd let me go."

"I'm afraid she's the adult so you have to listen to her, my blossom." Milan responded.

Brian scowled, "She can't dictate everything I do! She paid someone from her job to follow me around for two weeks...to make sure that I didn't hang out with you and the rest of the gang so I could only focus on my studies. If that's not crazy then I don't know what is."

Milan didn't bother to comment as she placed a kiwi into Brian's mouth, "Hush. Don't worry about that anymore. All that matters is that we have each other, right now."

Milan moved to side on the other side of the platter causing Brian to pout at losing contact. The curly haired girl smiled sweetly at Brian as she dipped some chocolate on her banana slice, causing Brian to clear his throat and grab an sliced up orange to keep his mind out of the gutter.

"Question: What do you put in your hair? It always smells like chocolate, but today is doesn't just smell like chocolate." Brian asked, daring to meet Milan's eyes.

Milan lay on her back as she stared up at the moving clouds, "I usually use cocoa beans. Today I added, ginger, milk, and honey along with the cocoa beans. You like it?"

"I _love_ it." Brian pressed, causing Milan to sit up and send a wink.

The two sat in comfortable silence with each other until Brian opened his mouth waiting for Milan to toss a grape into his mouth but sighed when it bounced off his nose leaving Milan to let out a loud laugh.

"Have you ever been in love?" Brian suddenly asked.

Milan smiled up at the sun rays, "I think I've always been in love with life...It just took me awhile to see that."

Brian itched the back of his ear, "That's nice I guess. I mean have you ever b-been in love with someone in your past relationships?"

Milan paused for a minute thinking it over. Milan wouldn't call what she had with previous people a _relationship_. Milan's had lovers before but no one ever made her feel the way that she felt when she was in Brian's presence. "No. I've never been in love. The relationships were just physical and I longed for persistence, only wanted something consistent. My past lovers loved in a different way and didn't know how to show it any other way which was okay for awhile until you get tired of that lacking connection."

Brian chewed on his lips as he thought about Milan feeling that way. He couldn't see the girl that sat in front of him being involved with someone like that day after day. Yes he couldn't deny that he didn't think about Milan like that, she already showed him fifty percent of her the other fifty percent had to be shown when they were both ready. Brian never cared about anyone the way he cared about Milan. The thought of Milan wanting something more with her - _lovers _and not getting the same in return hurt Brian down to the core. Milan was the definition of a sweet person who deserved as much love as she received pain.

Milan seemed to drift off into the reminder of her past lovers, feeling disappointment dread over her a bit but thanks to the two hour mediation it was not as bad as it may have felt. Brian loved the way she looked right now, the way the wind blew her curly locks away in the wind, to the small bits of sun that shined down onto her angelic form. Brian pushed himself from his spot sitting beside Milan, pulling her hand into his lap so she could look at him. Gray and brown met an ocean in the time of winter, a sweet smile spread over Milan's face as Brian captured the eyes that often made him breathless.

Brian stumbled over his words as he kept intense eye contact, "If love is what you need...I'll be more than happy to give that to you Milan Crespo."

And with that said he sealed his oath with a passionate kiss.

* * *

Claire and Bender had found an empty booth to sit after dancing the night away. The two chatted about small things to pass the time, Bender asked how her punishment went and Claire whined and complained about her parents' decisions leaving Bender to let her. The two were slightly intoxicated finishing the bottle wrapped in a brown paper bag in front of them. It was Claire's turn to place her hands on Bender's face across the table, Bender let Claire run her fingers over the bruises on his skin.

"Does it hurt?" Claire whispered underneath the dim setting.

Bender licked his lips keeping his eyes locked on her's, "Only when I talk about it."

Claire nodded taking the hint to drop the subject. She knew that Bender would vent to her when he were ready. The two sat across from each other with Claire's hand in Bender's grasp, she was all the comfort he needed as he squeezed her hand sending her a crooked smile.

Their moment was cut short with a tall busty woman making her way over to the table. She leaned against the table showing all her cleavage with her backside in Claire's face. She slid another brown paper bag against the table, "Here you go Johnny. Are you lonely tonight, baby?"

Bender eyed the older woman in front of her. When the nights were long and heavy he always sneaked inside of the bar to pay a visit to Cece who always showed him a good time. Although bender was sixteen and Cece was nineteen going on twenty it never made a difference to her.

Claire glared at the tight fitting clothed woman as she tapped on her shoulder, "No he's with me."

Cece turned to Claire eyeing the plain jane girl in front of her. Cece let out a laugh as she turned back to Bender, "You're kidding. He needs a real woman, not a girl. Come on Johnny, we haven't had fun in a really long time."

Bender turned to Claire, "There's a reason for that."

Claire smiled but Cece gripped Bender's face bringing his face back to her's. She trailed her hand down his chest while Claire watched as her hand disappeared underneath the table. Claire's vision was already blurry but she was not blind to see what was happening right in front of her as Cece tried to place her lips on John. That's when Claire pulled the brand new bottle from the brown paper bag to smash it over Cece's head.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**A/N: Extra long chapter for you all! I don't think you were expecting anything in this chapter, I know it seemed I focused a little too much on everyone else EXCEPT Milan and Brian but I'm saving that for the next chapter which I'm so excited to write. Like I said this was a filler and I didn't have too much ideas for the two for this chapter so that's why the main focus remained on Allison + Andrew and Claire + Bender. Hope you still liked it and I want you all to be prepared for the next chapter! **

**If this chapter seemed a little off to you in some parts it's because I had a headache while writing, I'm also babysitting and trying to wash my hair all in one. Hopefully the next chapter doesn't seem as choppy?**

**There are now three chapters left.**

** : I'm glad you're addicted lol! I hope this chapter made you love it a bit more.**

**Review?**

**-ALovelyEccentricSoul x**


End file.
